


Scars and Sweets

by kotokoshka, MaryNevskaya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Barry with Savitar looking scars, Café, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic Book Science, Families of Choice, Group Therapy, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart, Savitar!Barry, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Support Group, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, Trauma Recovery, just his scars, not his personality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: Барри не верил, что группа «Выжившие со шрамами» действительно ему поможет. Но он пошел на собрание, потому что этого хотела мама. Если после этого она будет переживать меньше, то оно того стоит. А если Барри встретит там пару-тройку людей, которые станут ему друзьями и поймут его, это станет неожиданным приятным бонусом. Но в итоге Барри получил гораздо больше, чем надеялся.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars and Sweets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912041) by [Alexis_Tenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi). 



> \- АУ без способностей  
> \- Упоминание попытки изнасилования и убийств  
> \- Размер указан предварительно  
> \- Текст в процессе написания, будет переводиться по мере выхода глав

Барри поднял голову так, чтобы его глаза оказались на уровне висящего на двери простого листа бумаги, на котором было напечатано «Группа «Выжившие со шрамами», с 7 до 8.30 вечера». Он был в нужном месте, хоть и опоздал уже на целых двадцать минут. Барри опустил взгляд и задумался, могло ли опоздание послужить поводом не ходить на собрание вообще. Но если он этого не сделает, его мама будет расстроена.

Норе Аллен больше не нужно будет грустить и волноваться, особенно из-за того, что ее единственный ребенок трус; боится показать свое лицо группе таких же, как он. Барри должен был это сделать. Он же все решил. Он сделает это. Он не может снова разочаровать маму.

Но, несмотря на решимость, Барри еще несколько минут помялся возле двери, пока не набрался достаточно смелости, чтобы открыть двери и шагнуть вперед. Его руки дрожали, Барри в отчаянии засунул их в карманы, заставляя себя идти вглубь помещения. Он смотрел только себе под ноги, не поднимая головы, как если бы он мог войти в комнату, ни с чем не столкнувшись.

Барри носил бейсболку с длинным козырьком, тень от которого падала на его лицо. Поверх бейсболки он всегда накидывал капюшон толстовки. Его любимая толстовка была красной, и Барри никогда ее не носил. Она подчеркивала то, что он так усиленно пытался скрыть; выделяла те части его лица, которые Барри предпочитал никому не показывать. Так что толстовка, которую он выбрал сегодня, была чернильно синей.

Большая часть его гардероба была темно-синей или черной, несмотря на то, что Барри очень любил яркие и жизнерадостные цвета. Он не хотел привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, да и жизнерадостным Барри уже давно себя не чувствовал.  
Приглушенные оттенки сейчас подходили больше, считал Барри, даже если его ошибочно несколько раз принимали за гота или эмо. Мода и субкультуры Барри никогда не интересовали. Сейчас ему просто хотелось носить то, что делало его наиболее незаметным.

Если Барри мог решать сам, то он бы отрастил волосы как можно длиннее, превращая свою прическу в еще более неопрятную. Теперь он никак не мог постричься, потому что не позволял чужим рукам находиться возле своего лица. И смотреть на себя в зеркало во время стрижки он тоже не собирался. Но мама настаивала на том, что Барри нужно выглядеть опрятно, поэтому стригла его сама. Из-за этого Барри чувствовал себя виноватым, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

Даже без длинных волос толстовка, капюшон и бейсболка работали довольно успешно. Если он будет ходить в таком виде, при этом смотря исключительно себе под ноги, а его лицо будет скрыто козырьком кепки, люди, которые обратят на него внимание, ничего не заметят. Хотя если кто-то будет разглядывать его дольше нескольких секунд, то, конечно, увидит шрамы. Спрятать их полностью было невозможно. Но каждый раз, когда незнакомые люди проходили мимо, не замечая Барри, он был благодарен каждому из них.

Все еще таращась себе под ноги, Барри наконец добрался до нужной комнаты. Чуть приподняв взгляд, он увидел стулья, стоящие кругом — большинство из них были заняты. Но поднимать голову выше, чтобы полностью рассмотреть помещение, Барри не стал.

Кто-то говорил. С резким акцентом на некоторых словах — такая речь была присуща жителям окраин города. Барри рассеянно отметил, что ему нравится звучание этого глубокого голоса, но он тут же оттолкнул от себя эту мысль, сосредотачиваясь на словах.

— Итак, я, наконец… сделал это. Позволил ему увидеть меня без рубашки, после знакомства, длящегося уже шесть месяцев и секса более дюжины раз. Он не… он… — Мужчина сделал паузу, и Барри увидел, как он ерзает на стуле. Но Барри по-прежнему не смел поднять глаза и разглядеть его. Но не только потому, что не хотел показывать лицо, просто не хотелось прерывать монолог.

— Могло быть и хуже, — признался мужчина после короткой паузы. — Я продолжаю напоминать себе об этом. Он не выказал отвращения или еще чего-либо. Но он вел себя так, будто… будто их не было. Будто он их не видит. Словно их не существует. Но я знаю, он все видел. Я знаю, как выгляжу. Их видно, если я сниму футболку, даже при тусклом свете. А он их просто игнорировал, целенаправленно. Но это… Это не то, чего я хотел! Мои шрамы, они… не определяют меня. Но они неотъемлемая часть меня. Они часть того, кем я являюсь, одна из причин, почему я это я. Игнорирование их существования — это явная и бессмысленная ложь. Ненавижу, когда меня жалеют или относятся ко мне как к ребенку.

Мужчина замолчал, и в комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина, словно остальные ждали продолжения.

— Ты говорил со своим парнем об этих чувствах? — спросил кто-то в итоге. Голос звучал уверенно, но вместе с тем как-то мягко. Барри понял, что вопрос задала женщина, куратор группы, дипломированный психолог.

— Нет, — ответил мужчина, но его голос стал холоднее, чем раньше. — Смысла не было. На следующий день я узнал, что он изменяет мне уже целый месяц. Он пытался извиниться, но я ударил его и сломал ему нос. После этого он быстро признался, что я этого не стою, от меня только одни проблемы, которые ему не нужны. И мои шрамы — одна из них. Больше мы друг друга не видели.

Барри сочувственно нахмурился, как и несколько членов группы.

— Мне очень жаль, Леонард, — сказала куратор. — Но я напомню тебе, что ты стоишь того, даже если у тебя есть сомнения на этот счет. Ты продемонстрировал отличное чувство собственного достоинства, не приняв его извинения. Конечно, я ни в коем случае не оправдываю насилие. Но я рада, что ты смог постоять за себя. Есть еще что-то, чем ты хочешь поделиться, Леонард?

Должно быть, мужчина покачал головой, Барри не уловил его движение, но куратор поблагодарила его и спросила, кто следующий.

Барри подумал, что момент вполне подходит для появления, если он все же хочет присоединиться к группе. Он подошел ближе, все так же глядя себе под ноги, и нерешительно взял пустой стул.

— Я вижу, у нас новый член группы, — поприветствовала его куратор. — Я доктор Конрад. Не могли бы вы представиться, пожалуйста?

— Я Барри… Я… простите за опоздание.

Фамилия в этой группе не была нужна, или же ее просто не спрашивали. В любом случае Барри был этому рад.

Группа людей, расположившаяся на стульях, нестройным хором произнесла «Привет, Барри», и никто не звучал недовольно.

— Все в порядке. Если ты сможешь быть вовремя в следующий раз, мы будем очень рады. А если не сможешь, то ничего страшного, просто приходи когда хочешь.

Барри благодарно кивнул, глядя на свои ноги. Куратор не попросила его поднять голову. Не попросила снять капюшон толстовки или бейсболку, и за это Барри тоже был благодарен. Но он все равно чувствовал, что этого требует этикет и вежливость. Они могут увидеть его шрамы, подумал он. И они точно не будут его осуждать.

Они не будут спрашивать, как это случилось. Не поинтересуются, можно ли что-то сделать и почему он до сих пор не избавился от шрамов. Не спросят, хорошо ли он видит сейчас. Они не будут давить на него, стремясь выведать детали. То, что он расскажет здесь, зависело только от самого Барри. Именно это обещал его врач, уговаривая Барри пойти на собрание.

Но все же Барри застыл, усевшись на стул, не в состоянии поднять руки, чтобы снять бейсболку и капюшон. Он должен воспользоваться моментом. Никто на него не накинется. Затем он вспомнил мужчину, который говорил ранее. Леонард — Барри вспомнил его имя. Он может поделиться со всеми здесь своими интимными отношениями, а Барри боится показать свое лицо.

Осознания этого было достаточно, чтобы у Барри наконец появилась смелость. 

Дрожащими руками ему удалось стянуть капюшон, а потом и бейсболку. Он опустил руки на колени и бесконтрольно сжал бейсболку; пальцы впились в шершавую жесткую ткань. Но ему никак не удавалось ослабить напряжение.

Наконец Барри поднял голову и посмотрел на людей вокруг него. Он был не единственный, у кого были шрамы на лице. Но его лицо выглядело хуже всего. У людей были линии, черточки то здесь, то там, на щеках и на лбу. А у Барри половина лица была рябой, пятнистой, кожа была пугающе красной, местами розовой и белой. Глаз с той стороны лица был явно поврежденным, слишком белым и мутным.

Барри чувствовал, что на него все смотрят, изучая его изуродованное лицо. Несколько человек вздрогнули от неожиданности, но довольно быстро пришли в себя. Никто не отвернулся, скрывая отвращение, не издал этих противных звуков сочувствия, которые сопровождали Барри всю его жизнь. Он их ненавидел.

Барри оглядел всех, но его внимание было в основном направлено на мужчину, сидящего противоположно ему, на того, что говорил чуть раньше. На лице у него не было шрамов, но Барри это не удивило. Он сказал, что его шрамы скрывала рубашка. Барри старался не завидовать его способности прятать их.

Мужчина был великолепен, понял Барри, чуть морщась от того, как от восхищения свело живот. Красивое лицо, коротко стриженные серебряные волосы, легкая щетина на сильном подбородке, ярко-голубые глаза. Которые смотрели прямо на Барри. На мгновение они показались ему холодными и скрытными, но потом он посмотрел Барри в лицо, и его взгляд изменился.

Леонард не смотрел на Барри с отвращением, жалостью и даже с симпатией. Голубые глаза сияли одобрением. Простым одобрением лица Барри, именно этим, ничем другим.

Никто. Ни мама, ни друзья, ни его врач, не приняли Барри так просто и легко, когда это случилось. А этот мужчина принял. Не задавал вопросов, не ждал ничего. Просто принял его прямо здесь, с ними, таким, каким он был.

Барри сжал бейсболку сильнее, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расплакаться от облегчения.


	2. Chapter 2

Барри посещал группу поддержки почти два месяца, но все еще с трудом мог говорить, если не считать знакомства в первый день. Но куратор сказала, что это совершенно нормально. Она никого не заставляла говорить без желания. Барри был не единственным, кто предпочитал отмалчиваться, но он с интересом слушал, и ему было комфортно рядом с теми, кто пережил и чувствовал то же, через что пришлось ему пройти.  
  
Иногда это мало утешало. Иногда Барри было вообще все равно, насколько члены группы походили на него. Например, когда подростки тыкали в него пальцем и смеялись, перешептываясь за его спиной. Или когда пожилые дамочки ахали и начинали расспрашивать его, как это случилось, и неважно, что они никогда раньше с ним не встречались и их это не касалось. Или когда малыш закричал при виде него и начал громко плакать, а его мать посмотрела на Барри так строго, будто он сделал что-то ужасное лишь потому, что выглядел _так_.  
  
И особенно тогда, когда Барри каждое утро встречался с кошмаром в отражении зеркала.  
  
Но иногда, иногда, это придавало ему сил пережить еще один день.  
  
Временами, когда он боялся выйти из дома и попасть под взгляды, Барри вспоминал Аманду. В ту неделю она рассказала на собрании, как она впервые за долгое время надела купальник на публике и заново открыла в себе любовь к плаванию.  
  
Временами, получив десятое письмо с отказом от очередного работодателя, Барри думал о Мике. На прошлой неделе он выложил, что появлялся с закатанными рукавами из-за спин своих коллег, демонстрируя свои шрамы, чтобы убедить клиентов, которые отказывались платить, как можно быстрее достать свои кредитные карточки.  
  
Временами, когда его голова пульсировала от напряжения в глазу, который все еще привыкал к ограниченному зрению, Барри вспоминал о Стелле. Она сказала им, что навещала своих внуков и смогла играть с ними почти весь день, не устав, и все благодаря новой методике физиотерапии.  
  
Временами, когда мама плакала, пытаясь скрыть от него свои слезы, а Барри так сильно скучал по отцу, что ощущал почти физическую боль, что было еще хуже, чем видеть в зеркале изуродованное лицо, он думал о Леонарде. Каждую неделю Леонард говорил что-то, что застревало у Барри в голове. Неважно, была ли это смелость, которую он проявлял, так спокойно говоря о своих шрамах, или понимание, с которым он отвечал каждому, кто делился своими переживаниями.  
  
И все-таки никто из группы так и не смог стать его другом; для этого Барри нужно было поговорить с кем-то из них, чтобы они смогли его понять и помочь. Но Барри надеялся, что однажды ему хватит смелости заговорить. Он работал над этим, пусть и медленно. Доктор Конрад сказала, что спешить не стоит. Это случится, когда придет время. Барри пытался верить и не щипать себя всякий раз, когда он пытался заговорить, но так и не мог заставить себя открыть рот.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты Двуликий?  
  
Барри попытался сглотнуть, но язык казался тяжелым и неповоротливым. Маленький мальчик смотрел на него без тени страха, а в его голосе не было злой насмешки. Родителей мальчика поблизости не было.  
  
Барри любил детей, но опыта общения с ними у него не было. Он понятия не имел, что сказать. Не знал, что делать с волной боли, рождавшейся внутри, несмотря на то, что вопрос был почти безобидным. Двуликий был чудовищем. Барри _выглядел_ как чудовище. В тот момент он и правда _чувствовал_ себя чудовищем.  
  
Барри дернулся, когда чья-то чужая рука обвила его плечи и поджарое тело прижалось к нему в попытке явно продемонстрировать их близкое знакомство.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, малыш. Ты раскроешь наше прикрытие! Нельзя, чтобы Бэтмен нашел нас здесь! — голос Леонарда, который Барри безошибочно узнал сразу же, прозвучал совсем рядом с его ухом, изборожденным шрамами. Целую секунду Барри порадовался, что его слух не был поврежден и он мог в полной мере оценить звучание голоса Леонарда.  
Барри слегка повернулся и растерянно моргнул, глядя на мужчину, стоящего совсем вплотную и ухмыляющегося малышу.  
  
— О-о-о-о, ты тоже суперзлодей? — с любопытством спросил мальчик, широко раскрытыми глазами таращась на Леонарда.  
  
— Конечно! Разве ты не узнаешь меня? У меня есть криопушка!  
  
— Мистер Фриз! — потрясенно воскликнул мальчик. — Почему ты тут? Ты собираешься заморозить все кофе, что Бэтмен не смог выпить его, не смог проснуться и поймать тебя? Мама говорит, что не может проснуться без кофе, поэтому Бэтмен тоже не сможет, я знаю! Я прав, да?! Ты такой классный и умный!  
  
— Прав, малыш, — улыбка Леонарда стала совершенно злодейской, но Барри видел в ней добрую снисходительность. — Ты очень умный. Хочешь помочь нам победить Бэтмена?  
  
Мальчик собирался ответить, но тут появилась его мама с кофе в руках, тут же рассыпавшаяся в извинениях. Барри хотел сказать ей, что все в порядке, но у него были сомнения на этот счет. Если бы Леонард не появился, Барри так бы стоял, не зная, что делать. Даже сейчас, после сказанного Леонардом, Барри все равно было обидно. Но это был всего лишь ребенок, и он точно не хотел причинить ему вред.  
  
— Все хорошо, — с пониманием сказал Леонард, но его голос был серьезным. — Но вам стоит напомнить вашему сыну, что лучше не заговаривать с незнакомцами, вдруг бы мы оказались настоящими злодеями…  
  
Глаза женщины расширились, и Барри понял, что ее это задело. Никому не нравится, когда незнакомцы начинают учить, как им воспитывать детей. Но правоту слов Леонарда отрицать было нельзя. Женщина фыркнула, но ничего не ответила, схватила сына за руку и быстро ушла, прежде чем Леонард успел сказать что-то еще.  
  
Как только пара скрылась из виду, Леонард повернулся к Барри. Он впервые ощутил чувство потери, когда понял, что мужчина практически прижимался к нему все это время. Он тут же начал скучать по соприкосновению. Леонард, в свою очередь, выглядел несколько смущенным. Барри не мог позволить этой ситуации вот так вот зависнуть. И это дало ему силы говорить.  
  
— Спасибо, Леонард. Я… я никогда не умел общаться с детьми.  
  
— Не страшно, — он пожал плечами. — Постарайся не принимать это близко к сердцу. В этом возрасте дети не фильтруют речь.  
  
— Я знаю, но все равно… я знаю, — Барри сглотнул, вдруг поперхнувшись.  
  
— Для справки: ты совсем не похож на Двуликого, — улыбка Леонарда стала игривой. — У него злой взгляд. А твои глаза больше похожи на глаза щенка. Брошенного, но щенка. В тебе нет ничего злого, ни единой клеточки.  
  
Барри засмеялся, несмотря на неуверенность.  
  
— Я не был бы так уверен. Я… у меня иногда бывают довольно мрачные мысли,— Барри не знал, что заставило его это произнести.  
  
— У всех нас такое бывает, — ответил Леонард, более серьезно, удивляя Барри тем, что не согласился и стал настаивать на его мнимой невинности. — Разница в том, будем ли мы потакать им или нет. И если ответ утвердительный, мы должны понимать, куда тогда движемся.  
  
Барри кивнул, будто бы в этом был смысл. И, кажется, смысл все-таки был. Он знал кое-что о прошлом Леонарда из того, что он рассказывал на встречах. Что отец Леонарда был законченным мерзавцем. Знал, откуда Леонард получил большинство шрамов, знал, что Леонард практически один вырастил свою младшую сестру, виня себя в каждом полученном ею шраме, появление которого он не смог предотвратить.  
  
Барри вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым в том, что ничем не делится с Леонардом во время собраний группы. Но Леонард был здесь, помогал ему. Ему было вовсе не обязательно показывать, что они знакомы, вне группы. Понятно, что не всем, присутствующим на терапии, было комфортно выносить то, что там обсуждалось, за пределы безопасного пространства.  
  
— Я… действительно хочу поблагодарить тебя, Леонард. То, что ты сделал для меня… для этого мальчика… Я ценю это. Правда.  
  
Барри понял, что бормочет ерунду, и тут же захлопнул рот.  
  
— Нет проблем, Барри. И называй меня Лен.  
  
— Лен… ты, ты не хочешь выпить кофе… со мной?  
  
Они стояли возле кофейни. И это не было наглым предложением. И не было свиданием или предложением дружбы. Просто благодарность. Но Барри чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, лишь спрашивая об этом.  
  
— Прости, Барри, я не могу. Мне нужно на работу.  
  
Лен говорил правдиво. Барри расслышал в его голосе неподдельное сожаление. Но ему все равно показалось, будто в лицо ему плеснули ледяной воды. Его лицо было похоже на лицо урода из комиксов, как бы Лен ни пытался отрицать этот факт.  
  
Барри снова привычно уставился себе под ноги, чтобы избежать прямого отказа, которого ждал.  
  
— Я серьезно, Барри.  
  
Рука Лена двинулась быстрее, чем Барри мог заметить, и ласково толкнула его подбородок наверх, поднимая его лицо. Мягко, не напористо, но прося Барри взглянуть на него в ответ. Барри не мог сопротивляться этому жесту и встретился с Леном взглядом. Глаза напротив светились искренностью и пониманием.  
  
— Я не шучу, Барри, — повторил Лен. — Может быть, я не очень хорошо тебя знаю. И я хотел бы исправить это, но не могу прямо сейчас. Но что я знаю... так это то, что в тебе нет ничего, что мне бы не нравилось.  
  
А затем, словно в какой-то сказке, Лен провел пальцами по его лицу. Просто слабым, почти призрачным касанием, прямо вдоль шрамов, прослеживая паутину линий и выступов на коже. Прикосновение было нежным, почти благоговейным. Никто не трогал лицо Барри после случившегося, только врач или мама, и те касания были ни в чем не похожи на эти. Он ничего не мог поделать — его глаза наполнились слезами. Несколько слезинок поползли по щеке прежде, чем Барри смог сдержаться. Лен другой рукой вытер мокрые дорожки, теперь уже взяв лицо Барри в ладони.  
  
— Мне действительно нужно идти. Ты точно будешь в порядке? — спросил Лен. — Я бы пригласил тебя к себе на работу, но это будет полнейшим безумием. Кажется, тебе нужно больше тишины и уединения.  
  
Барри кивнул, удивляясь проницательности Лена.  
  
— Увидимся сегодня вечером на собрании, — продолжил он, напоминая Барри, какой сегодня день. — Если ты хочешь, мы можем после поговорить о наших планах.  
  
Барри кивнул, не в силах говорить, и сглотнул слезы. Он не мог поверить, что это происходило на самом деле. Он не позволял себе надеяться на то, что между ним и Леонардом что-то может быть, даже дружба, независимо от того, как они общаются в группе.  
  
— Я пытаюсь действовать не спеша. Ради нас обоих, — признался Лен, и его глаза потемнели. — Но черт, как же я сейчас хочу тебя поцеловать.  
  
Рот Барри приоткрылся, и он был уверен, что теперь со стороны он похож на рыбу. Ужасную рыбу, покрытую рубцами, с дурацки приоткрытым ртом. Но Лен скользнул пальцем по его нижней губе, как будто Барри все еще оставался привлекательным.  
  
— Просто… я вижу, что ты сомневаешься, Барри. Я вижу, что ты уже начинаешь думать, что ничего не выйдет и я не могу испытывать к тебе интерес. Просто… давай дадим этому шанс? Дадим мне шанс?  
  
— Да, Лен, да. Я дам тебе столько шансов, сколько нужно, — Барри слегка рассмеялся, наполовину прерывисто и обескураженно. Лен нахмурился.  
  
Руки Лена снова начали делать неожиданные вещи, которые Барри заметил запоздало. У Лена были потрясающие руки. Барри обратил на них внимание в первый же день. Длинные пальцы и выразительные жесты. Лен вдруг достал маркер, взял Барри за руку и написал черными цифрами номер прямо на его ладони.  
  
— У меня с собой нет телефона, и я сменил номер, так что я его не помню, — пояснил он. — Но это номер телефона на моей работе. Если ты не сможешь прийти на встречу сегодня, позвони и спроси меня. Если ты не появишься, я буду волноваться. Обещаешь?  
  
Барри кивнул, и его язык опять стал тяжелым и неповоротливым. Почему то, что Лен писал на его ладони, казалось ему таким _горячим_?  
  
Лен на мгновение задержал взгляд, глядя Барри прямо в глаза. Барри не знал, что он там видит, кроме того, что один глаз был всегда мутным и отличался от второго. Но как бы там ни было, Лену это понравилось, потому что он кивнул и ушел.  
  
Барри сомневался, что сможет сделать хоть что-то перед сегодняшним собранием группы.


	3. Chapter 3

— Это случилось во время взрыва ускорителя частиц. Это… это не был сам взрыв. То есть, это он и был, но… — Барри разочарованно зарычал, злясь на самого себя.  
  
— Не спешите, — помогал ему спокойный голос доктора Конрад. — Никто вас не торопит. Просто преодолевайте по одному предложению за другим.  
  
Барри поднял взгляд и встретился с ледяными глазами Лена, пристально за ним наблюдавшего. Это сотворило настоящее чудо, укрепив решимость Барри. Он _хотел_ это сделать. Хотел поделиться. Хотел вернуть этим людям хотя бы часть того, что они дали ему. Но в особенности он хотел, чтобы _Лен знал_. Он заслужил узнать правду до того момента, как у них появятся какие бы то ни было планы после собрания… или не появятся, если Лен не захочет видеться после всего, что Барри следовало рассказать.  
  
— Я работал в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Вот, что я должен сказать прежде всего, — снова начал Барри.  
— Я понимаю, если это заставит вас всех меня ненавидеть. Но мы… мы пытались сделать что-то хорошее. Я знаю, вышло ужасно, и я несу ответственность за то, что принимал в этом участие. Но наши намерения действительно были благими. Мы правда думали, что все безопасно. Но… очевидно, очевидно, что не было не так.  
  
Барри заметил, что несколько людей напряглись, когда он признался, где когда-то работал. И этого он и ожидал. Но к счастью, Лен к их числу не принадлежал. И даже те, кто отреагировал на его признание, все ещё слушали его. Барри вдруг стало интересно, были бы они настолько же всепрощающими, если бы он не собирался целую вечность щеголять с лицом, красноречиво свидетельствующим о том, что произошло.  
  
— Я работал той ночью, когда это случилось. Но не сам взрыв… изуродовал меня. Это…ударная волна встряхнула контейнеры с химикатами на полках, один открылся и выплеснулся… мне на лицо. Это была кислота, которая… ну, моё лицо теперь все время будет выглядеть вот так.  
  
— Я… люди погибли той ночью. Много людей. Хороших людей. Я знаю об этом, я… Я тогда потерял отца. Он пришёл в лабораторию, потому что я там работал. Он так гордился мной. Он… если бы он остался дома с моей мамой… Она простудилась и не смогла пойти. Если бы он только остался дома с ней, возможно, он был бы жив. Но он не остался. Он умер. Умер из-за меня. Огромное количество людей погибло из-за меня.  
  
— Моя мама и мой доктор… они продолжают говорить, что я почти не виноват. И правда, я не входил в команду разработчиков главного ускорителя. Но я был там. Работал. Приложил руку к этому. К смерти собственного отца. К смертям десятков других людей. Так что… как я вообще могу переживать из-за шрамов на моем лице, когда люди погибли?! Что я за монстр, если все ещё хочу вернуть своё лицо, в то время как люди потеряли свои жизни?!  
  
Все. Он хотел сказать куда больше, но это все, что он смог выдержать. Барри чувствовал слезы, бегущие вниз по его разным щекам, но он даже не пытался остановить рыдания. Он ждал подтверждения того, что он и так _уже знал_. Он _был_ монстром в большей степени, чем _выглядел_. Его не должно было заботить лицо, не тогда, когда люди потеряли свои жизни. И все же его заботило.  
  
— Мне жаль, Барри, но горе так не работает, — доктор Конрад говорила мягко, но ее голос легко разносился по комнате. — Люди так не устроены. Мы не можем выбирать, как нам горевать. Это не данные, которые мы можем рассчитать и печалиться лишь о тех, что наиболее болезненные. Мы не можем заставлять себя расстраиваться только от наиболее ужасных вещей. То, что ты расстраиваешься из-за своего лица не значит, что ты не оплакиваешь своего отца и каждого, кто погиб. Это не значит, что о них ты заботишься меньше, чем о себе. С тобой произошло ужасное. И с этим тебе придется прожить остаток своей жизни. И быть расстроенным этим нормально. Нормально хотеть, чтобы этого никогда не произошло или мечтать это изменить. Это не делает тебя монстром. Это делает тебя человеком.  
  
Куратор какое-то время продолжала говорить, рекомендуя специализированную литературу о вине выживших. Барри не был уверен, что понимал все, что она рассказывает. Но он попытался выслушать. В конце концов, его слезы высохли, и он сделал несколько вдохов.  
  
Вскоре доктор поблагодарила Барри за то, что тот поделился своей историей, и предложила группе взять пятиминутный перерыв.  
  
Никто на него не кричал. Никто из группы ни в чем не обвинял Барри, хоть он и был убежден, что большинство из них знали кого-то, кто пострадал или погиб, когда ускоритель взорвался. Некоторые рядом с ним выглядели напряженно. Некоторые смотрели на него с теплом в глазах. Но никто не сказал и слова против. И Барри снова задумался, была бы разница, если бы свидетельство его собственной боли не заклеймило его лицо так явно. Но поделать с этим ничего было нельзя.  
  
Барри все откладывал возможность посмотреть в сторону Леонарда с того самого момента, как он закончил говорить. Но больше откладывать было невозможно. Когда он наконец встретился глазами с мужчиной, Лен расценил это как сигнал, чтобы встать с места и приблизиться к Барри. Сейчас в глазах Лена было сочувствие. Но этого можно было ожидать. Не было давления, не было жалости, как случалось с другими людьми, когда те узнавали, что случилось. Никакого отвращения. Никакой злости. Ни толики разочарования. Принятие, которое Лен всегда предлагал, никуда не исчезло.  
  
— Барри, — сказал Лен тем голосом, который всегда умудрялся затронуть что-то глубоко внутри Барри. — Я бы очень сильно хотел обнять тебя сейчас, если это как-то поможет.  
  
Без раздумий Барри сорвался со своего стула прямо в руки Лена. Надо отдать Лену должное, он умудрился не позволить Барри сбить себя с ног, хотя они были на волоске от падения. Руки Лена вокруг него ощущались ещё лучше, чем прежде, когда он спас Барри от неловкого общения с тем ребенком. Барри хотел, чтобы его никогда не отпускали.  
  
Кто-то рассмеялся. У Барри осталось достаточно достоинства и гордости, чтобы почувствовать себя чуточку обиженным, хотя он и знал, что они устроили что-то вроде сцены посреди комнаты. Сеансы терапии должны быть нормальным местом, чтобы предлагать и получать в ответ объятия, поэтому Барри нахмурился. _Может, он слишком сильно расклеился из-за всей эмоциональной разгрузки_ , осознал он запоздало.  
  
— Заткнись, Мик, — огрызнулся Лен.  
  
— Я вообще ничего не сказал, босс.  
  
Барри узнал голос Мика, и большую руку, грубовато поглаживавшую его спину, он принял тоже за руку Мика.  
  
— Ты отличную работу проделал, малыш, — добавил Мик. — Я все гадал, раскроешь ты когда-нибудь карты или нет. Но теперь я понимаю, почему это заняло столько времени.  
Это не твоя вина. Даже если ты не готов услышать, я все равно это скажу. Если кто-то доставляет тебе проблемы из-за того, что ты работал в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, дай мне знать, и я с большим удовольствием всыплю им по первое число.  
  
Мик снова сильно хлопнул его по спине, а затем ушел к столику с закусками.  
  
Барри моргнул, глядя на его удаляющуюся фигуру. Мик был последним человеком, от которого Барри ожидал протянутой руки помощи. Он не был… страшным, точно. Но определенно был пугающим. У Мика по всем рукам, сверху донизу, тянулись шрамы от огня, которым сам себя и поджег. У него были некоторые психические расстройства. И все же Мик не выглядел так, будто мог намеренно ранить здесь кого-то. Но и помощь он не предлагал кому-либо так уж часто.  
  
— Мику тоже не очень хорошо даются разговоры, — добавил Лен, все еще обнимая Барри. — Но он действительно слушает. И понимает куда больше, чем показывает.  
  
— Я и не знал, что вы двое общаетесь за пределами группы, — Барри постарался затолкнуть вглубь себя чувство ревности, родившееся от новости.  
  
— Да. Мы знаем друг друга с _малолет_ … с подросткового возраста, — исправился Лен после короткой заминки. — Мы убедили друг друга прийти сюда.  
  
Было нетрудно догадаться, что Лен хотел сказать. Нетрудно догадаться, учитывая все, что известно о детстве Лена, что он отбыл срок в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Барри понятия не имел, как Лен или Мик, зарабатывали деньги теперь. Он даже мимолетом задумался, должно ли его это тревожить, и решил, что нет, вообще.  
  
Барри крепче сжал Лена, и Лен крепче стиснул его в ответ. Они отстранились друг от друга лишь тогда, когда доктор позвала группу снова на занятие.


	4. Chapter 4

Ближайшие несколько дней все становилось лучше и хуже одновременно. Да, Леонард действительно хотел пойти на свидание с Барри, он подтвердил это. _Но именно сейчас мне сложно найти свободное время_ , — сказал он. График Барри был совершенно свободным, так что он был готов встретиться с Леном в любой момент. Но этого было недостаточно. Лен продолжал переносить их встречу. Они договаривались несколько раз, но все эти договоренности Лен отменял.  
  
Для самооценки Барри это было настоящей адской пыткой, если быть честным. Барри никогда не был хорош в свиданиях. В душе он был романтиком, но уверенности ему не хватало. Барри был ботаником с отсутствующими социальными навыками, помешанным на науке и гиковской культуре, да еще и далеким от моды. Руки и ноги Барри были слишком длинными и тонкими, а живот не подтянутым, а слегка пухлым. К тому же он постоянно везде опаздывал, как бы ни старался смотреть на часы. Эта комбинация могла разочаровать любого, с кем Барри попытался бы встречаться.  
  
А сейчас… к этому списку еще прибавилось то, что половина лица Барри выглядела как зона бедствия.  
  
Барри мог быть уверен, что Лен передумал и больше не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего, если бы Лен так хорошо не убеждал его в обратном. Они почти каждую ночь разговаривали по телефону, и Лен всегда говорил так искренне, понимающе и так неподдельно честно, что у Барри сердце замирало.  
  
Он позволил себе надеяться. Позволил себе поверить, что Лен говорит ему правду; в конечном итоге все устаканится, и они смогут больше времени проводить вместе. Но Барри все еще не знал, чем же таким занимался Лен. Он каждый раз мастерски менял тему, стоило Барри заговорить об этом. Они все еще виделись вне занятий группы не больше нескольких минут.  
  
Это был порочный круг, который Барри мог разорвать, лишь собрав то, что осталось от его уверенности. Но он не мог себя заставить. Пока нет. Пока не будет реальных доказательств, что Лен не просто охмуряет его, а на самом деле заботится.  
  


***

  
  
— Может, он и правда занят? — мягко сказала мама Барри, когда он наконец рассказал ей про Лена. — Я понимаю, тебе кажется, что прошло много времени, но мы с тобой оба не работаем. Когда ты занят целый рабочий день, то две с половиной недели могут пролететь так, что ты и не заметишь. Чем, ты говоришь, он занимается?  
  
— Я не знаю, потому что он не говорит! Я до сих пор понятия не имею, кем он работает.  
Барри уже не первый день проклинал себя за то, что стер номер, который написал на его ладони Лен. Он так и не позвонил. Он даже сначала не хотел мыть руку, но этого было не избежать. Он переписал номер на листок бумаги и хранил его в кармане джинсов. Точнее, он думал, что бумажка лежит там. Но она куда-то исчезла.  
  
Конечно, у Барри был номер мобильного Лена, но это не могло дать никаких подсказок насчет его работы. Это было даже хуже, чем признаться маме. Он даже не знал фамилии Лена, чтобы поискать его страничку в сети.  
  
Это был плохой знак, особенно после того, что их встречи откладывались. Барри понимал это, будучи честным с самим собой. Но сам Лен казался таким идеальным для Барри.  
И не потому, что у Барри не было особых вариантов для дружбы или свиданий. Уж если его лицо не напугает, то факт работы в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс точно.  
  
У него все еще оставалась пара друзей со старшей школы и колледжа. Но у них была своя жизнь. Барри знал, что они в какой-то степени переживают за него. Но после несчастного случая, каждый раз, отправляясь с ними куда-то, Барри чувствовал себя обузой. Люди пялились на него, на его друзей. Друзья пытались ему помочь, иногда это помогало, но чаще всего это заканчивалось ситуациями, неудобными для всех. Поэтому Барри перестал принимать их приглашения, а они перестали звать его с собой.  
  
Барри знал, что мама беспокоилась именно из-за этого. Она волновалась за Барри, потому что он был очень одинок, и поэтому не побоялась отсутствия информации о Лене. Но даже если бы Барри был окружен хорошими людьми, его все равно бы тянуло к Леонарду.  
  
Просто он был человеком, который не знал Барри без шрамов, и все еще хотел быть с ним. Если интерес был неподдельным, значит, они его действительно не волновали. Он не делал этого из чувства долга, жалости или привычки. Шрамы в его глазах не превращали в гадкого утёнка человека, которого он знал прежде лебедем. Так что Барри нравился ему таким, каким он был прямо сейчас, как он есть, а не просто остатком от того, что было до происшествия. Просто он воспринимал шрамы частью Барри, частью того, кем он был. И именно это Барри и хотел видеть в друге или, как он надеялся, больше, чем просто друге.  
  
Кроме этого, у Леонарда и Барри было удивительно много общего. Лен мог поговорить с Барри о гиковских штучках и делал это без всяких усилий, и неважно, говорили ли они о новостях техники или о последнем научно-популярном фильме. Барри был удивлён, что Лен никогда не посещал колледж; он определенно был более, чем просто умен для этого. Но Барри понимал, что эта часть жизни была доступна не каждому, да и обстоятельства были весьма сложными для Лена.  
  
И даже то, что их различало, не представляло собой проблему. Лен был хоккейным фанатом. Барри же еле-еле мог вспомнить, что у Централ-сити была собственная хоккейная команда. У него не было возможности увлечься спортом. Но Лен никогда не подтрунивал над его невежеством. Барри даже как-то раз попробовал включиться игру ночью, пока разговаривал с Леном, и понял, что не чувствовал себя слишком уж растерянно. Он мог следить за действом, и это было захватывающе, даже если он и не знал большую часть правил. Ещё и восторг Лена был заразительным.  
  
Если бы половина их разговоров происходила в реальности, Барри был бы счастлив до невозможности. Но он так и не мог отделаться от подозрения, что Лен нарочно ограничивает их общением по телефону.  
  
— И все же для меня источник большинства проблем — безработица. Работа не просто обеспечивает финансовую стабильность и позволяет чувствовать себя более независимым, но и занимает чем-то голову. Если бы мы оба работали, никто из нас не проводил бы так много времени, волнуясь и зацикливаясь на мелочах, — настаивала мама Барри.  
  
Он не мог с ней не согласиться. Но с работой сейчас было трудно. Она была лишь на частичной занятости с тех пор, как родился Барри, зарплата его отца-врача без проблем обеспечивала всю семью. Она потеряла свою последнюю работу, когда Барри пострадал и она захотела быть рядом, пока он не поправится.  
  
Опыт же работы Барри был скудным. Работа с неполным днем в куче мест во время школы, после — в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, как только он выпустился из колледжа. Сложить теперь время, которое заняло его восстановление, плюс чёрную метку, которую получили теперь все работники С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, отсутствие другого опыта, да ещё и его шрамы сами по себе… все это отпугивало потенциальных работодателей.  
  
У них пока что было достаточно сбережений, чтобы держаться на плаву, но однажды они закончатся. Они оба безуспешно искали работу уже несколько месяцев.  
  
— И на этой ноте я подумываю о том, чтобы начать собственное дело, — предложила мама Барри.  
  
Барри уставился на неё, совсем этого не ожидая.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я обожаю печь, — начала она.  
  
Барри знал. Некоторые его первые воспоминания были о выпечке матери. Как он наблюдал за всем процессом, пока не стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы на самом деле помогать. Как аромат наполнял дом даже после того, как духовка была выключена. Так что неудивительно, что даже на сегодняшний день сладкий запах выпечки был одной из самых успокаивающих вещей для Барри.  
  
— И к тому же ты, конечно, знаешь, что я так и не смогла отыскать пекарню с вакансией, — продолжила его мама. — Так что я начала думать о собственном пекарском деле. Что-нибудь не очень большое, не целый магазин. Вроде услуг по выпечке для местных магазинчиков и ресторанчиков, слишком загруженных или маленьких для того, чтобы выпекать что-то своё. Таким образом заявить о себе, а потом, может, двинуться к выпечке для небольших мероприятий вроде вечеринок будущих мамочек и не только. Чтобы я могла заниматься этим сама по себе, ну или с твоей помощью, пока ты не найдёшь другую работу.  
  
Барри кивнул: это был хороший план. У него никогда не было страсти к выпечке подобной той, что была у мамы, возможно, потому, что он всегда сравнивал свои результаты с ее и проигрывал. Но он был знаком с большинством рецептов и действительно получал удовольствие от того, что помогал ей.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя несколько дней Барри вместе с мамой сделал уйму образцов и ходил с ней от одного места к другому, пытаясь убедить магазинчики продавать их продукцию. Барри хотел, чтобы сперва они позвонили, прежде чем показаться лично, по весьма объективным причинам с его стороны. Но его мама настаивала на том, что сказать кому-то нет сложнее лично, особенно если кто-то возьмёт на пробу что-то сладенькое совершенно бесплатно. Логика в этом была, и, конечно, он не мог пусть ее одну лишь потому, что ненавидел светить лицом на публике.  
  
Но все ещё было сложно, каждый раз. Каждый раз, когда кто-то счастливо приветствовал его красивую маму, а потом поворачивался к нему, подпрыгивая и вздрагивая от его вида. Большинство из них были вежливы и прятали свою реакцию так быстро, как только могли. Но Барри все ещё видел их все и знал, что его мама видела тоже. И каждый раз ранил их обоих. Барри знал, что мама переживала за него, неважно, как сильно она не пыталась бы прикрыть все улыбкой. Именно поэтому Барри редко выходил с кем-то ещё из семьи или друзей.  
  
Несколько местечек согласились продавать выпечку его мамы на пробу, но не сильно много. Это был медленный старт, но лучше, чем ничего. Барри старался мыслить позитивно, но этим они занимались уже целый день, а неудобные взгляды в его сторону продолжали множиться.  
  
— На углу следующего квартала новое маленькое кафе, — сказала его мама. — Давай попробуем ещё там, а после закруглимся, хорошо?  
  
Барри кивнул, ощущая на себе тяжесть взглядов, направленных ему в спину, как только они вышли из кофейни, им отказавшей. Он довольно часто ходил сюда, они должны были бы уже привыкнуть к нему. Но видимо, не привыкли.  
  
Когда они дошли до заведения, Барри увидел, что оно называлось Hot and Cold Café. Он не видел его прежде, хоть и жил неподалеку. Скорее всего, оно открылось в последний год после взрыва ускорителя. Вывеска на двери говорила об их фирменных блюдах — разновидностях горячих и холодных сэндвичей.  
  
Барри зашёл вслед за мамой внутрь и огляделся. Милое местечко, маленькое и уютное, чистое и домашнее. Еда пахла замечательно, и Барри осознал, что он ничего не ел с завтрака, несмотря на то, что они посетили так много заведений. Если все пойдёт хорошо, может быть, он предложит маме взять домой пару сэндвичей с собой.  
  
Поприветствовавшая их официантка выглядела юной, ее волосы были выкрашены в ярко-розовый. Но после того как ее взгляд впервые ненадолго задержался на лице Барри, она широко и по-настоящему улыбнулась. На ее бейдже значилось «Маджента», и вот это уже выглядело не таким уж и реальным. Но кем был Барри, чтобы указывать, кому и как себя звать?  
  
Его мама начала объяснять девочке, зачем они пришли, и Барри отключился. Он слышал это уже бесчисленное количество раз, у его матери все было схвачено. Настоящий разговор начнется, как только они встретят управляющих, если те будут согласны.  
  
Барри снова обвёл взглядом магазин, расслабляясь немного: никто на него не пялился, все были увлечены своей едой. Заслышав отчётливый стук высоких каблуков о мраморный пол, он на автомате повернулся к женщине, входившей через заднюю дверь, скорее всего, кухонную. Она резко застыла при виде его, лицо ее побелело, и она очень быстро заморгала. Барри почувствовал, как его желудок знакомо скручивается от стыда и смущения.  
  
Женщина развернулась на своих каблуках и буквально выбежала в дверь, через которую она только что вошла. Видимо, Барри был таким отвратительным, что она даже смотреть на него не могла. Барри стиснул зубы, заклиная себя не плакать, но он мог почувствовать, как сдавливало горло. Он быстро глянул на маму, которая все ещё упорно заговаривала Мадженту и явно была не в курсе, что только что произошло.  
  
И хотя бы за это он был благодарен. Если бы его мама узнала, что один из здешних работников так плохо отреагировал на Барри, она бы никогда не стала вести здесь дел. Но он так хотел, чтобы ее предприятие удалось. Она не должна была терпеть неудачи или чувствовать себя плохо, просто потому что некоторые люди по отношению к Барри были недалекими придурками.  
  
Так что Барри сделал глубокий вдох и тихо вышел из ресторанчика. Его мама по-любому заметила бы и начала волноваться. Но он никак не смог бы сдержаться внутри после всего. Ему просто нужно было немного времени, свежего воздуха, и когда она закончит, он уже будет в порядке и сможет выкрутиться. Да, так будет лучше всего.  
  
Он немного отошёл от двери, чтобы изнутри заведения его не было видно, но чтобы мама легко нашла его, как только выйдет. Барри поплотнее натянул толстовку на своё лицо и прислонился лбом к каменной стене здания, разрываемый болью. Пару раз он ударил кулаками в стену. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы навредить себе, но достаточно сильно, чтобы ощутить жжение.  
  
Если бы он только мог быть сильнее! Менее чувствительным! Он ведь должен был уже привыкнуть к этому! Не до такой степени, чтобы уже не болело, нет, но хотя бы настолько, чтобы не плакать перед всеми! Особенно когда рядом была его мама! Он меньше всего на свете хотел, чтобы она беспокоилась ещё больше. Но он был обречен портить ей счастье. И после этой мысли, Барри уже не мог больше сдерживаться. С чувством полного провала он смотрел, как слеза разбивается об асфальт у его ног.


	5. Chapter 5

Слезы катились вниз. Барри все еще продолжал стоять, упершись руками в стену, и в каком-то непонятном оцепенении наблюдал, как капли исчезают на бетонном тротуаре. Ему так хотелось окаменеть навсегда и тоже исчезнуть.  
  
Неожиданно сильные руки обхватили его сзади, заключая в крепкие объятия. Барри в ужасе подпрыгнул и попытался высвободиться, пнуть того, кто его схватил, но тут узнал эти руки. Простые черные рукава, полностью закрывающие руки, были малознакомыми, но сами пальцы… длинные, тонкие, бледные, с серебряными кольцами на нескольких и одним отличавшимся, непохожим на другие кольцом на мизинце. _Леонард_. Его обнимал Леонард. Барри позволил себе расслабиться и слегка откинуться назад, прижимаясь к нему.  
  
— Привет, Барри, — практически промурлыкал Лен ему на ухо. — Я слышал, что ты пришел в мое кафе. Произошло недоразумение. Мне очень жаль, ты в порядке?  
  
Леонард наклонился и нежно поцеловал Барри в шею, прямо в то место, где начинались уродливые шрамы, тем самым лишив Барри дара речи. Его мозг медленно обрабатывал слова, только что произнесенные Леном.  
  
— _Твое_ кафе? Hot and Cold Café?  
  
— М-м, да, это заведение принадлежит мне и Мику. Мы партнеры. Я управляющий, а он занимается кухней и меню.  
  
Как бы Барри ни хотелось остаться в объятиях Лена, ему пришлось поерзать, чтобы развернуться. Лен ослабил хватку и с заметной готовностью встретил взгляд Барри. Барри хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут увидел женщину, которая стояла на тротуаре позади Лена. Она выглядела виноватой и оробевшей. Это была именно та женщина, которая сбежала, только завидев Барри. Барри напрягся, но Лен тут же сжал руки сильнее.  
  
— Барри, это моя сестра Лиза. Лиза, это и есть _мой_ Барри, как ты и подумала.  
  
Того, что Лен назвал Барри _своим_ , было достаточно, чтобы он замер. Но он был в ужасе оттого, что женщина, которая не смогла на него посмотреть, была сестрой Лена.  
  
— Я рада встретиться с тобой, Барри! — начала Лиза, но осеклась и поморщилась от взгляда Барри. — Я… я просто… черт, я все испортила, прости! Я увидела тебя в кафе и сразу подумала, что ты, должно быть, тот самый Барри, о котором рассказывал Ленни. Тот Барри, в которого он по уши влюбился, но был слишком труслив, чтобы рассказать о кафе и объяснить, почему он здесь так занят. Поэтому я кинулась к нему, чтобы рассказать о твоем визите. Я и не подумала, как это будет выглядеть в твоих глазах. Мне правда очень жаль.  
  
У Барри будто голова поплыла, пока он пытался осознать хотя бы половину из того, что сказала Лиза. Особенно то недоразумение, которое случилось. Это было похоже на правду. Лен рассказывал о сестре и их детстве. И она бы точно не стала беспокоиться из-за чьих-то шрамов.  
  
— Я… ладно… я думаю… я… рад познакомиться. Лиза, — со смешком закончил Барри, чувствуя себя глупо и слишком неуютно.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты подумал, дорогой. Не могу передать словами, как сожалею, что втянула тебя в это. Я все понимаю. Тебе не нужно объясняться. И не переживай из-за своей реакции. Ни на секунду. Ни передо мной, ни перед Ленни. Мы понимаем, что ты чувствуешь. Пытаемся понять изо всех сил.  
  
Барри с трудом сглотнул, снова начиная плакать. Сказанное Лизой слегка его подкосило. И все же он сдержался. Сейчас было не время, неважно, как хорошо эти двое его понимали. У Барри было слишком много вопросов.  
  
— Почему ты не сказал мне, что вы с Миком владеете кафе? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Лену. — Это же потрясающе!  
  
— Это немного сложнее, — ответил Лен, продолжая легко придерживать Барри за талию. — Давай пойдем в мой кабинет, и я все объясню?  
  
Сначала Барри кивнул, а потом вспомнил, зачем вообще сюда пришел.  
  
— Мама! Она разговаривает с официанткой! Она… она спросит, куда я ушел.  
  
— Твоя _мама_ здесь?!  
  
Взгляд Леонарда был не злым, а… почти испуганным. Барри никогда раньше не видел его таким. Он надеялся, что причина была лишь во внезапной встрече с родителями, а не потому, что Лен все еще что-то от него скрывал.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я поговорю с ней и дам вам с Леном время, — предложила Лиза. — Когда Мик узнает, кто она, то сразу захочет ее угостить.  
  
Барри доверял Мику, так что с мамой все будет хорошо. Он осознал, что доверяет всем троим: Лену, Лизе, Мику. Неважно, что Лен был слегка отстранен, Барри инстинктивно доверял им всем.  
  
— Конечно, и… можно Мик накормит заодно и меня? Я заплачу! Но я голодный, и к тому же мне любопытно узнать, как Мик готовит.  
  
Лиза улыбнулась и кивнула, направляясь обратно в кафе. Лен заметно расслабился, будто успокоился, ведь Барри не собирался никуда сбегать… или же потому, что встреча с его мамой на какое-то время откладывалась.  
  
— Тут есть дверь в мой кабинет. Сюда, — Лен указал в переулок и Барри без колебаний последовал за ним.  
  


***

  
  
Кабинет Леонарда был опрятным, чистым, но немного пустым. Барри догадался почему. Кафе только открылось, так что Лен не успел накопить здесь достаточно вещей, чтобы устроить из них беспорядок. Должность управляющего была действительно понятной причиной его занятости. Барри мог принять это в качестве объяснений, но ему нужно было знать чуть больше. Так что Барри не терпелось выяснить подробности.  
  
В кабинете почти не было личных вещей, но Барри заметил на столе несколько фотографий в рамках. Но они были достаточно далеко от кресла Лена, а Барри не был достаточно смел, чтобы откровенно озираться вокруг. Еще он увидел снежный шарик с несколькими хоккеистами на открытом катке внутри. Эта незатейливая игрушка заставила его улыбнуться.  
  
К его удивлению, Лен не сел за стол. Вместо этого, он взял один из двух стульев и жестом указал Барри устраиваться напротив. Барри сел и понял, что таким образом расстояние между ними будет меньше. Этот жест он оценил.  
  
Лен не начал говорить сразу же. Он поерзал на сидении и потер руки. Недолго думая, Барри схватил Лена за руки и переплел их пальцы вместе, нарушая и без того крошечное расстояние между ними. Леонард улыбнулся ему и в ответ сжал их ладони вместе.  
  
— Я… я хочу тебе сказать, Барри, что я не очень хороший человек, — начал Лен. — Мне стоит тебя предупредить об этом. Я делал плохие вещи и… не жалею о них.  
  
— Если ты не жалеешь, может, они были не так уж и плохи? — предположил Барри.  
Он не мог поверить, что Лен был не таким хорошим. Он же так много для него сделал…  
  
— Я пытаюсь быть с тобой честным. А ты должен быть честен с самим собой. Не смотри на меня сквозь розовые очки. Попытайся увидеть реального меня, а не того, каким ты хочешь меня видеть. В конце концов, это не поможет никому из нас. Я хотел рассказать тебе все, когда-нибудь. Я хотел подождать, пока все не успокоится, пока прошлое не станет прошлым, но… — Лен запнулся и вздохнул. — Как говорит моя сестра, прошлое никогда не станет полностью прошлым. Если ты не можешь справиться с этим… то лучше нам больше не пересекаться друг с другом.  
  
Барри нахмурился. Ему не нравилось то, куда так упрямо клонил Лен.  
  
— Если я пообещаю слушать, ты обещаешь рассказать? — спросил Барри. — Если я решу, что могу это принять, ты сам это примешь? Ты скрываешь свои проблемы намного лучше меня, но я знаю тебя, Лен. Мы довольно долго были вместе в группе, и я понял, что и у тебя достаточно неуверенности в себе. И если ты не считаешь себя хорошим человеком, это не значит, что я не могу. Я не наивный или глупый, просто я смотрю на тебя иначе, чем ты сам. Мне нужно быть уверенным, что ты будешь уважать мое мнение о тебе, даже если ты с ним не согласен.  
  
Лен хотел начать протестовать, но Барри ему не позволил.  
  
— Ты точно так же смотришь на мое лицо и считаешь меня привлекательным, но я все еще думаю, что я отвратительный. И если ты пытаешься меня убедить в том, что я красивый, то я буду продолжать настаивать, что ты хороший.  
  
Это остановило возмущения Лена, и он посмотрел на Барри со смесью удивления и уважения.  
  
— Убедительно, Барри, весьма убедительно. Сказать честно, я совсем не ожидал от тебя таких скрытых талантов.  
  
— Позволь мне быть с тобой, и я еще не раз тебя удивлю.  
  
Леонард изогнул бровь. Барри и сам себе поразился, если честно. Он не говорил так уверенно с тех пор, как получил шрамы. Но он в первый раз на самом деле почувствовал, будто _может_ быть уверенным — как Лен и хотел от него. И Барри мог это сделать, для него.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, Барри. Ничего не изменилось. Ничто не сможет это изменить. Просто… если ты уйдешь… чем позже это случится, тем больнее будет.  
Казалось, что Лену трудно говорить. Барри ни капли не сомневался в этом. В группе Лен как-то говорил о том, как ему трудно рассказывать о своих чувствах вообще.  
  
— Только не говори себе, что мы обречены с самого начала. Разве не это ты мне говорил? Наши сомнения — наши главные враги. Просто расскажи то, что тебе нужно рассказать, и прими любой выбор, который я сделаю после.  
  
— Не думаю, что я заслуживаю тебя, Барри.  
  
— А я думаю.  
  
— Я преступник, Барри. Я лгу, краду и причиняю людям боль.  
  
Барри сглотнул, облизал губы и на секунду замешкался. Но лишь на секунду, после чего ответил ровным спокойным голосом:  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь лгал мне, Леонард?  
  
— Нет. Опустим детали. Но откровенно — нет.  
  
Барри кивнул, чувствуя себя чуть лучше.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь крал у меня, Леонард?  
  
Лен замялся, нахмурился и попытался вырвать руку, но Барри не отпустил его.  
  
— Технически да, — Лен вздохнул, а затем продолжил. — Я стащил рабочий номер, который тебе дал, из твоего кармана. Ты сказал об этом в группе, когда я дал тебе номер мобильного. Я не хотел, чтобы ты так скоро узнал о моем кафе. Так что я украл тот листок.  
  
Барри моргнул.  
  
— Ты сунул руку в карман моих джинсов, а я не заметил?  
  
Лен фыркнул и рассмеялся, понимая намек Барри.  
  
— Тебя зацепил только этот факт?  
  
— Да, — Барри ухмыльнулся, довольный собой. — Я всегда восхищался твоими руками. И теперь я задаюсь вопросом, как ты незаметно забрался в мои штаны?  
  
— Это вызов, Барри?  
  
— Да. Именно он.  
  
Барри улыбнулся, и Лен снова фыркнул.  
  
— У тебя отлично получается сорвать разговор, — заметил он. — И хотя я ценю и восхищаюсь этим… но ты хотел слушать и серьезно воспринять то, что я говорю.  
  
Барри кивнул, слова Лена его отрезвили. Но флиртовать с Леном было слишком здорово, чтобы об этом пожалеть.  
  
— Если все кончится хорошо… я тебе покажу, — Лен хмыкнул. — Я никогда, выражаясь твоими словами, незаметно не забирался никому в штаны, но этот вызов я приму.  
  
Барри широко улыбнулся, но потом заставил себя вернуться к их разговору.  
  
— Причинять людям боль… ты никогда не навредишь мне. Конечно, ты меня расстроил, отменив наши встречи, но я могу тебе простить такое, если это не будет больше случаться.  
  
Лен серьезно кивнул, принимая его просьбу.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь причинял боль тем, кто мне важен? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь сознательно _будешь_ вредить тем, кто мне важен?  
  
— Нет, — быстро и твердо ответил Лен. Барри не сомневался в его честности. Он был готов принять это. Барри чувствовал, что информации достаточно. Но Лен смотрел на него так, будто бы он ждал большего. Будто Барри нужно было спросить что-то еще. Прежде чем как следует подумать, Барри задал вопрос, который так и вертелся на языке.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь убивал?  
  
— Да.  
  
Руки Леонарда дернулись, он снова попытался вырваться. Но Барри решительно сжал пальцы.  
  
— Ты жалеешь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Барри автоматически расслабил руки и отшатнулся. Выражение лица Лена полностью изменилось. Он не плакал, но Барри на секунду показалось, что ему хотелось. Лен выглядел опустошенным и несчастным, даже каким-то болезненным. А потом его черты лица разгладились. Выражение сменилось холодной, жесткой маской. Если бы Барри на секунду отвернулся, то пропустил бы эту трансформацию. Возможно, он ошибочно мог бы подумать, что Лену все равно. Но он видел это. Знал, что это не так. И неважно, насколько спокойным и собранным выглядел Лен.  
  
Барри это ненавидел. Он хотел снова взять Лена за руки, но не был уверен, что стоит сейчас делать так. И он обещал Лену быть честным с ними обоими.  
  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне об этом? — нерешительно спросил Барри.  
  
— Если хочешь, — Лен пожал плечами, будто это не имело значения. — Что ты хочешь знать?  
  
Барри знал, что язык его тела лжет. Если бы он не знал Лена, не видел, как он делится своими историями на собраниях группы, то всего этого бы не произошло. Но это происходило. Лен защищался, чтобы не пораниться. Он ждал отказа и был готов притвориться, что для него это неважно. Рисовался, будто вообще не переживал ни о чем. И Лен был очень, очень хорош в этом.  
  
Барри хотелось ничего не знать. Забыть. Просто обнять Лена, вернуть того доброго и внимательного Лена, которого он знал. Но это было частью Лена. Лен делал это, чтобы защитить себя. Барри нужно было знать, справиться ли он с этим Леном. Если нет, то эта связь рано или поздно оборвется. И Лен просил его сделать это раньше, чтобы уберечь свои чувства. Помня о том, что Лен чувствует к нему то же самое, Барри нашел в себе силы спросить:  
  
— Скольких ты убил?  
  
— Не считал.  
  
Лен снова пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку стула, подальше от Барри. Его поза выражала комфорт и легкость, полную беззаботность. И это было сплошной ложью.  
  
— Ты лжешь. Ты никогда раньше мне не лгал. Пожалуйста, не начинай. Если ты не готов говорить об этом, так и скажи. Но не лги.  
  
Мгновение Леонард молча смотрел на Барри. Его внешний вид был невозмутимым, а глаза сверлили дыры в лице Барри.  
  
— Ты многого просишь, Барри.  
  
— Я знаю. И я знаю, ты никогда не будешь доволен тем, что я думаю о том, во что ввязываюсь вместе с тобой. Так что помоги мне понять.  
  
Лен отвел глаза и с неподдельным интересом уставился на голую стену.  
  
— Я убил восемь человек.  
  
Барри не сдержался и ахнул. Лен едва заметно вздрогнул, что можно было заметить лишь сидя к нему вплотную.  
  
— И ты не жалеешь ни об одном?  
  
— Ни об одном.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Они все либо заслуживали смерти, либо не оставляли мне выбора.  
  
— Ты так уверен?  
  
— Да.  
  
Лен не смотрел на него, но Барри продолжал изучать его лицо. Это не ложь, решил он. Лен действительно верил в свои слова. Но вопрос был в том, мог ли доверять Барри суждению Лена? Ответ появился довольно быстро.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
На лице Лена мелькнула растерянность.  
  
— Ладно? И все? Не будешь спрашивать подробности? Имена? Как давно это было?  
  
— Нет, мне не нужно это знать. Если тебе нужно поговорить об этом, я выслушаю. Но просить об этом не буду. Я, может, и не преступник, Леонард. Но я и не герой. У меня нет каких-то стандартов, касательно того, при каких обстоятельствах кто-то может кого-то убить. Это был бы идиотский стандарт для жизни. Ты знаешь, скольких ты убил и знаешь, почему. И тебе не нужно передо мной оправдываться. Мне просто нужно знать об этом. Знать, что ты сделал это, потому что тебе пришлось, а не потому, что хотел.  
  
— О, я хотел, Барри. Убить некоторых. _Очень хотел._  
  
— Окей… скажи, если я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, это твой способ сказать, что тебе нужно поговорить об этом. Ты хочешь, чтобы я спросил, кого ты хотел убить? Так кого ты хотел убить, Лен?  
  
— Ты мой мозгоправ, Барри? — протянул Лен. — Пытаешься отобрать работу у доктора Конрад?  
  
От этих слов у Барри по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Умом он пытался понять, в какой момент разговор свернул не туда. Лен был прав, он не психолог. Но… у Лена был психолог! Это не то, что ему нужно от Барри. Но Лен не дал ему ничего сказать.  
  
— Я убил моего отца, причины тебе известны. Но он не был первым. Первый раз я убил человека в шестнадцать. Друг моего отца хотел изнасиловать Лизу, и отец собирался ему позволить. Ей было восемь. Я украл пистолет и…  
  
Барри вскочил с места, прерывая исповедь Лена. Тот напрягся, будто Барри собирался на него напасть или еще что-то, так что Барри специально замедлился. Не торопясь и двигаясь плавно, он приобнял Лена, давая ему времени, чтобы отстраниться и сказать «нет». Лен сначала был напряженным в объятиях Барри, но не пытался высвободиться. Он не двигался вообще.  
  
— Прости, я сказал совсем не то. Я хотел сказать, что ты не получаешь наслаждения, убивая, что ты не делаешь это ради веселья. А не то, что ты не получаешь никакого удовлетворения. Черт, да я и сам бы получил удовлетворение, убив человека, который хотел изнасиловать маленькую девочку! Прости, что заставил тебя чувствовать, что я веду себя как психотерапевт. Я твой друг, Леонард.  
  
— Все еще друг?  
  
Барри не видел лица Лена, потому что не мог перестать его обнимать, но тон его голоса был не таким холодным, как минуту назад. Барри понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит.  
  
— Да. Я точно все еще твой друг. Для заметки, я все еще хочу встречаться с тобой.  
Тело Лена наконец расслабилось, и он обвил Барри руками. Они просто стояли какое-то время в тишине, пока Барри не заметил, что его плечу стало мокро, хотя Лен не выказывал никаких признаков слез.  
  
— Ты слишком хорош для меня, Барри.  
  
— Нет. Ты достаточно хорош для меня, Леонард.  
  
Лен резко втянул носом воздух, и Барри понял, что это прозвучало немного иначе, чем он предполагал. Но Лен должен был понять. Лен не был героем, но в нем было очень много хорошего, чего для Барри было достаточно. Так Барри думал, во всяком случае.  
  
— Я думаю, что мы немного торопимся, — осторожно сказал он. — Я полностью готов раскрыться и понимаю, во что мы ввязываемся… но ты не узнаешь человека достаточно ни за недели, ни за месяцы. Любые отношения меняются и развиваются с течением времени.  
  
Лен кивнул, все еще прижимаясь к плечу Барри, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты боялся говорить мне о ресторане, к примеру, — продолжил Барри. — Но я скажу тебе то же самое, что и ты говорил мне: я не знаю о тебе ничего, что могло бы меня оттолкнуть. Я не говорю, что считаю тебя идеальным. Я уверен, что у тебя есть свои недостатки. Но они часть тебя и делают тебя человеком, который переживает за меня, и мне хочется быть именно с ним. Это так же точно, как и было, когда мы только вошли твой кабинет.  
  
Леонард прижался к Барри, обнимая его сильнее, слова точно влияли на него, но он все еще не показывал лица. Барри показалось, что сейчас он был бы счастлив остаться с Леном вот так вот навсегда.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь, а после этого — голос Лизы.  
  
— Я не буду просить вас открыть, но я сделала два сэндвича и картошку, все в зале. Мик ждет, пока вы их съедите. И один из них для тебя, Ленни, а не только для Барри. И да, Барри, у тебя очень милая мама, но ситуация уже становится неловкой. Тебе стоит появиться там, ну или сказать ей, что ты останешься здесь на какое-то время, чтобы она смогла пойти домой, если захочет.  
  
Барри поморщился от смущения. Он и понятия не имел, как долго мама его ждет.  
  
— Спасибо, я сейчас приду!  
  
Он адресовал это Лизе, но как только фраза прозвучала, он подумал, как же ему выпустить Лена из своих объятий. Пусть даже для того, чтобы увидеться с мамой.  
  
— Дай мне минутку, и мы пойдем вместе, — прошептал Лен, все еще пряча лицо в его плече. — Было бы чертовски невежливо не встретиться с ней.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и поцеловал Лена в макушку. Они только начали, но у него уже было ощущение, что в итоге все будет хорошо.


	6. Chapter 6

Верный своему слову, Лен взял себя в руки через несколько минут. Если бы не мокрое пятно на плече, Барри бы и не понял, что Лен только что плакал. Он, как оказалось, был мастер скрывать свои эмоции. Это делало тот факт, что Лен с самого начала делился с Барри своими эмоциями, очень ценным.  
  
Лен поставил их сэндвичи на стол, оставляя на потом, и засмеялся, когда услышал, как у Барри от приятного аромата заурчал живот. После этого они через кухню пробрались в главный зал кафе. Мик выглянул из-за плиты, когда они проходили мимо, и кивнул.  
  
— Вижу, что ты не разбил ему сердце. Приятно знать, что мне не придется тебя убивать. Ты мне вроде как нравишься. И печенье твоей мамы — лучшее из всего, что я когда-либо пробовал.  
  
— Печенье? — переспросил Лен, и его смущенное выражение лица очаровало Барри.  
  
— Да, эм… я забыл упомянуть об этом, — рассмеялся он немного виновато.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я обо всем позаботился, — заверил его Мик. — После того как я убедил ее, что хочу забрать выпечку вовсе не потому, что знаком с тобой, она приняла мое предложение. Даже согласилась сделать несколько больших партий печенья прямо здесь, если они будут хорошо продаваться, у вас ведь дома нет нужного оборудования.  
  
Барри моргнул в удивлении, а потом улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, Мик, ты очень крут!  
  
— Печенье твоей мамы крутое. Иначе я бы их не закупил. И неважно, трахает тебя босс или нет.  
  
— Э-э-э… я… правда надеюсь, что ты ничего подобного перед моей мамой не сказал, — промямлил Барри.  
  
— Эй, доверяй мне хоть немного, я знаю, как разговаривать с матерями! С клиентами, деловыми партнерами, да и в группе тоже. А с тобой я говорю как друг! — Мик с вызовом взглянул на Барри, словно прося поспорить. Барри совсем этого не хотелось, поэтому он просто улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, Мик, — повторил он.  
  
Мик в ответ крякнул и отмахнулся.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся и заговорил, только когда они оказались вне пределов слышимости для Мика.  
  
— Тебе нравится Мик. И ты не против называть его другом, — в голосе Лена четко послышалось удивление.  
  
— Конечно, мне нравится Мик. Как он может не нравиться? И он правда мой друг.  
  
— Я не против, просто… большинство считает Мика… отталкивающим.  
  
Лен был рад, как заметил Барри. Честно говоря, Барри замечал, насколько для некоторых людей Мик выглядел пугающим. Или как люди отмахивались от него, считая тупым. Но эти люди не были с ними в группе. Барри же был действительно горд называть Мика другом.  
  
Наконец они вышли в главный зал кафе. Как только они добрались до стола, где сидела мама Барри, она сразу же улыбнулась и поднялась, чтобы поздороваться.  
  
— Мама, это Леонард, мой друг, я рассказывал тебе о нем. Он вроде как владелец этого кафе.  
  
— Да, я слышала! Рада познакомиться, Леонард.  
  
— Мне тоже приятно познакомиться с вами, миссис… мама Барри.  
  
Лен запнулся на полуслове, и Барри запоздало понял, что он так и не сказал ему свою фамилию. Ему даже полегчало, ведь Лен до сих пор не назвал ему свою.  
  
— Меня не называли миссис мама Барри с тех пор, как Барри и его друзьям исполнилось пять, — она рассмеялась. — Я чувствую себя молодой, так что спасибо! Но Аллен, дорогой, наша фамилия Аллен. У тебя замечательное кафе. Как я сказала мистеру Рори, сэндвичи чудесны.  
  
— Миссис Аллен, — кивнул Лен. — Приятно слышать. У вас замечательный сын, и, как я слышал, вы печете прекрасное печенье.  
  
— Спасибо! Не могу брать на себя всю ответственность за Барри, но за печенье могу. Я бы предложила тебе попробовать, но девушка с фиолетовыми волосами взяла последние.  
  
— Думаю, когда вы испечете печенье на заказ для нашего кафе, я успею украсть парочку, — Лен очаровательно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я пришлю тебе целую тарелку, дорогой, — мама Барри качнула головой. — Я знаю, что ты помогал Барри, и я это ценю. Пусть это его смущает, но это я же мама, это моя работа. Ему нужен хороший друг. Некоторые вещи вам все равно еще нужно обсудить, как мне кажется. Но он стал счастливее, когда познакомился с тобой. Ты первый, кто сделал его счастливым с того происшествия.  
  
Барри залился краской — еще способная краснеть щека заалела. Но он не стал отрицать, потому что она была права.  
  
Леонард, в свою очередь, растерялся и смутился из-за похвалы.  
  
— Мам, э-э-э… я останусь здесь ненадолго, с Леонардом. Если ты хочешь пойти домой, то…  
  
Барри запоздало понял, как грубо это прозвучало. Но к счастью, мама поняла смысл его слов правильно.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласилась она, ее глаза сверкали от счастья. — Напиши мне, если ты сегодня переночуешь вне дома.  
  
Барри кивнул и попрощался с мамой, после чего последовал за Леном обратно в его кабинет, радуясь возможности попробовать сэндвичи Мика. Лен на этот раз сел за стол, будучи совершенно ошеломленным.  
  
— Это была лучшая встреча с родителями, которую только можно себе представить, — признался он.  
  
— Очевидно, что мы предназначены друг для друга! — поддразнил его Барри. Подтащив к себе стул, Барри устроился подле Лена. Тот настороженно покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Затем Барри откусил бутерброд, и он был таким вкусным, что Барри на какое-то время перестало вообще что-либо волновать.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты будешь это есть, да? — спросил Барри через некоторое время, указывая на нетронутый сэндвич на тарелке Лена.  
  
Лен занимался документами, пока Барри уничтожал еду. Он прикончил свой сэндвич в рекордно короткие сроки.  
  
— Я не отдам тебе свой сэндвич, — игриво ухмыльнулся Лен, под шумок стаскивая картошку с тарелки Барри.  
  
— Эй, у тебя есть своя! — Барри в отместку утащил картошку с тарелки Лена.  
  
— О, это война, Барри Аллен? — ухмылка Лена была играючи грозной, отчего еще более привлекательной.  
  
Следующие минуты были потрачены на флирт абсолютно взрослых, зрелых людей. Барри и Лен залезали друг другу в тарелки, пытаясь украсть еду и обхитрить друг друга, ловко шлепали друг друга по ладоням и возмущались из-за каждого украденного ломтика. Барри не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз так веселился.  
  
И тогда Леонард его поцеловал. Его рот был на вкус как соль, соленые огурчики и кетчуп. Вероятно, Барри был на вкус точно таким же, так что все было честно. Но совсем нечестным было то, что Лен вытворял с его языком. И если руки Лена казались ему безумно талантливыми, то он просто еще не знал ничего о его языке. Но потом руки Лена оказались в волосах Барри, пальцы поглаживали затылок и слегка тянули за пряди, и Барри подумал, что ему снова нужно провести переоценку. Дальнейшее тестирование и сравнения были, безусловно, необходимы.  
  
Но скоро, слишком скоро, Лен отстранился и посмотрел на него. Барри мог так легко заблудиться в этих глазах, но он предпочел бы заблудиться в этих губах. Он слепо потянулся к Лену, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, но Лен его остановил.  
  
— Я до сих пор не рассказал тебе о ресторане.  
  
— И я до сих пор не знаю твою фамилию, — встрял Барри. — Но Леонард, это все неважно! Мои чувства не изменятся.  
  
— Может, моя фамилия вообще ужасная.  
  
Барри рассмеялся, но ситуацию решил спустить на тормозах. Он не собирался давить на Лена, если это ставит его в неудобное положение.  
  
— Итак… Ты скажешь мне свою фамилию или мне стоит спросить у Лизы? Держу пари, она точно сказала ее маме…  
  
— Снарт.  
  
— Хорошо, да, она ужасная, даже не знаю, как мне с этим смириться, — не сдержался Барри. Он поерзал, собираясь встать, но в итоге остался в кресле.  
  
— Ты действительно нравишься мне, Леонард Снарт, — Барри решил сменить направление. — Я хочу с тобой встречаться. Поэтому, пожалуйста, расскажи, что не так с твоим кафе, и как мы можем с этим справиться? Это же не… эти сэндвичи же не из людей сделаны?  
  
Наконец Леонард рассмеялся и снова расслабился.  
  
— Нет, Барри, сэндвичи точно не из людей. И… все не так плохо, как то, что мы обсуждали ранее, и это то, с чем мне приходится работать на данный момент. И я хочу держать тебя подальше от этого какое-то время. Я думал, что это скоро закончится, но… все пошло не совсем так, как я планировал.  
  
Барри кивнул, слушая.  
  
— Я расскажу тебе вкратце, — начал Лен. — Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем безопаснее будет для нас обоих. Когда это закончится или, по крайней мере, останется в прошлом… я расскажу тебе детали.  
  
Барри не особо этому обрадовался, но смог это принять, поэтому снова кивнул.  
  
— Мик и я решили, что пришло время оставить криминальный образ жизни. Мы хотим заниматься легальным бизнесом, и это довольно трудно.  
  
— Лиза тоже? — Барри не мог не спросить, зная, как Лен беспокоится о своей младшей сестре.  
  
— Лиза никогда не была вовлечена в нашу преступную деятельность так, как я и Мик. Она немного помогала, но я преимущественно держал ее подальше от всего. Также она помогает с кафе, но это не ее основная работа. Она ювелир. В компании, которую мы никогда, никогда не грабили. Если бы она знала все подробности о кафе, то поняла бы, почему я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Но я скрыл это и от нее тоже.  
  
Барри снова кивнул. В этом был смысл. Лен пытался защитить Лизу, и то же самое пытался сделать для Барри.  
  
— Недавно, примерно в начале этого года, Мик и я были наняты на работу одним мафиозным кланом. Обычно мы никогда не работали на мафию, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но этот клан в мафиозных кругах весьма уважаем. У них есть кодекс, и они его придерживаются. Гораздо лучше, чем большинство других кланов в Централ Сити. Для города было бы неплохо, если бы у них было чуть больше власти. То, что они наняли нас, нам действительно помогло. Они хотели, чтобы мы вломились на фабрику конкурирующего с ними клана, где он печатал фальшивые деньги. Мы должны были уничтожить всю технику и сжечь деньги. Клан, который нас нанял, обещал помочь нам держаться подальше от криминала, если мы пообещаем уйти в легальный бизнес. Они больше не хотели конкурировать с нами, как если бы мы продолжили работать в преступном мире. Это была одна из причин, по который они наняли нас, а не стали работать сами. По сути, они предложили нам последнюю работу и причину уйти, но при этом остаться в городе, который мы называем домом. Поскольку мы и так собирались уходить, это показалось нам идеальным финалом. Сделать работу оказалось достаточно легко. Они тоже выполнили часть сделки… но мы не могли дать этим деньгам сгореть просто так. Мы взяли приличную сумму. Достаточную на некоторое время. Но все пошло не так. Я не учел, что клан, который нас нанял, заранее нас изучил. И не учел, как сильно они _не_ хотели, чтобы уцелела даже одна купюра.  
  
Они точно знали, сколько денег у нас было до этого дела и сколько они нам заплатили. Сочетания этих сумм хватило бы, чтобы приобрести это место, но не хватило бы, чтобы сохранить это место на плаву, пока оно не начнет приносить прибыль. Я дал ситуации охладиться на полгода, но это не помогло. Они по-прежнему наблюдают за нами, ждали, пока мы потратим больше денег, чем заработаем. Когда мы открыли это место, подозрения только усилились. В итоге у них не было никаких доказательств, что мы взяли эти деньги. Пока что мы технически не потратили достаточно, чтобы в открытую показать наши возможности. К счастью, у них достаточно благородства — они и пальцем не пошевелят, пока не найдут доказательства. Но это только вопрос времени. У нас нет достаточного количества денег, чтобы это место работало, так что все равно придется брать эти чертовы деньги. Наверное, только инстинкт самосохранения удерживал меня от трат до сих пор. Если мы их используем… неважно, пустим ли их в оборот, на продукты или оборудование, на зарплату сотрудникам или даже положим в банк под проценты, они все равно отследят. И все, что им нужно, — доказать, что деньги ушли от нас. У них есть доступ ко всем камерам слежения, установленным в городе. Я обшариваю кафе, ища жучки, три раза в день, и как минимум раз в неделю я их нахожу.  
  
Лен замолчал и перевел дыхание, после чего провел рукой по волосам. Барри мог сказать, что он переживает.  
  
— Я… должен был проверить, как сделаны эти деньги. Должен был обратить внимание, как клан управляет своими делами. Но даже ожидать не мог, что они пометят эти деньги. Весь смысл изготовления фальшивых денег в том, чтобы сделать их максимально приближенными к реальным. Но видимо, весь смысл был в том, чтобы отследить, кто будет их использовать. Чтобы потом доказать, что они фальшивые и угрожать тем, кто их взял.  
  
— Как? — Барри нахмурился. — Как они могли их пометить?  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебе рассказывать, как, — Лен покачал головой. — Ты и так знаешь больше, чем тебе нужно. Теперь у нас планы с твоей матерью. Они не заинтересованы в легальном бизнесе, с которым имеем дело мы. Если только это не связано с тем, что у них появится возможность проверить наличные деньги, которыми мы пользуемся, на фальшивость.   
  
Но если они поймут, что мы с тобой нечто большее… если они будут подозревать, что ты замешан в отмывании денег, если они увидят, что мы часто бываем вместе… за тобой будут вести наблюдение, за твоей мамой тоже. Верхушка клана благородна, относительно, но какой-нибудь мальчик на побегушках может ошибиться, нажать на курок, и тогда случится трагедия. Я не могу подвергать тебя опасности из-за моих ошибок. Только из-за кодекса чести они не могут проникнуть в группу поддержки, и все еще не знают, как ты важен для меня. Я купил новый телефон прежде, чем дал тебе номер, и это неслучайно. Мне нужно каждый день проверять его на предмет взлома.  
  
Барри нахмурился. Он чувствовал себя ужасно от того, что Лен мучился, рассказывая ему правду. Он так хотел помочь, но он также хотел уважать желания Лена обезопасить его, особенно если опасность могла возникнуть для мамы. Но у него были вопросы.  
  
— Но… ты несколько раз обнял меня на людях, — мягко напомнил Барри.  
  
— Да… это… это было не очень умное решение, — признался Лен, низко опустив голову. — Но скажу тебе по секрету то, что ты уже знаешь, Барри. Я не могу видеть, как ты страдаешь. Я не могу смотреть на твою боль, зная, что я могу помочь.  
  
После этих слов сердце Барри заполошно заколотилось о грудную клетку.  
  
— Это не будет длиться вечно, — заверил его Лен. — Я работаю над тем, чтобы отмыть эти деньги. Как только это будет сделано, они не смогут ничего доказать, и мы будем чисты. Я думал, что все уже закончилось, но мои планы не срабатывали. Но они сработают. Тебе не нужно в это влезать. Ты можешь приходить ко мне сюда, в кафе, приносить выпечку от твоей мамы и проводить время здесь. Со стороны будет казаться, что мы строим планы относительно выпечки. Кафе безопасно, я проверяю это ежедневно. Но я… но мы не можем пойти на реальное свидание, пока есть вероятность, что ты в опасности.  
  
— Если бы речь шла только обо мне, я бы мог поспорить… — Барри покачал головой. — Я бы не раздумывал. Но если это касается моей мамы… я не могу ей рисковать. И я понимаю, что ты не хочешь рисковать еще и мной.  
  
Независимо от того, что Барри говорил, ему хотелось запротестовать. Ему нужно было больше ответов. Он хотел помочь, даже если это касалось лишь отмывания денег. Но он не хотел давить на Лена. Все это было слишком новым. Он не хотел, чтобы Лен снова закрывался. И он не был уверен, что же его отношение к этому говорит насчет собственного морального компаса. Барри понимал, что большинство нормальных людей не хотят иметь хоть какие-то отношения с криминалом и мафией, даже если они и пытаются ступить на ровную дорожку. Но Барри уж давно не считал себя нормальным. С того момента, как взорвался ускоритель частиц, и он очнулся, с трудом узнавая собственное лицо и чувствуя вину за смерть отца.  
  
Но то, что Барри хотел быть с Леном, было простым и понятным. Если ему придется ждать реального свидания, то он будет ждать.  
  
— Я рад, что ты понимаешь, Барри.  
  
— А я рад, что ты рассказал мне, Лен, — повторил он. — И так как у нас ограниченное количество времени, то… нам нужно сделать как можно больше, тебе не кажется?  
  
Лен вопросительно поднял брови. Но когда Барри наклонился вперед и прижался к его губам, он быстро понял план.


	7. Chapter 7

Следующие несколько недель, пока Барри наведывался к Леонарду в кафе каждые пару дней, пролетели незаметно. Доставка свежеиспеченных вкусностей была хорошим предлогом, потому что это было правдой. Печенье и булочки его матери продавались очень хорошо, так что Барри был в восторге.  
  
Но он не был в таком уж восторге от того, что им с Леном удавалось проводить вместе всего пару часов, всегда только в его кабинете, но он утешал себя тем, что однажды это изменится. Он поблагодарил судьбу, приведшую его вместе с мамой в это заведение, иначе у них не было бы и этой пары часов.  
  
Также он был благодарен за то, какой понимающей была его мама; не спрашивала, почему Барри мог встречаться с Леном только в кафе и никогда не оставался там слишком долго. Он подозревал, что она знала: Барри многое от нее утаивает, но она доверяла его решениям. Ведь то, что она сказала прежде, было правдой; Лен делал его счастливым вне зависимости от того, насколько ограничено было их время вместе.  
  
Шел разговор о том, чтобы Барри поработал в кафе, но он знал, что из него выйдет ужасный официант. Он в собственных глазах был слишком неуклюжим и социально неловким. Барри мог бы помогать Мику на кухне, да, но они, по правде говоря, еще не были заняты настолько, чтобы им это потребовалось. Да и зная их проблемы с деньгами, Барри не собирался усложнять для них попытки свести концы с концами. Рано или поздно он найдет что-нибудь, заверял он их.  
  
Входя в кафе в полдень, Барри улыбнулся и кивнул Шоне и Мадженте. Все работники ресторана знали его достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы и не особо обращать внимание на его появление. Штат был небольшой, и все они были довольно милыми. Не то чтобы Лен позволил хоть кому-то ошиваться поблизости, если бы они не обращались с Барри как следует. И в этом Барри не сомневался. Так или иначе, обе девушки были заняты с клиентами, так что он и не притормозил, чтобы поздороваться.  
  
Но он пожелал доброго утра Мику, пробираясь через кухню и оставляя заказ выпечки на пустом столе. Мик глянул на него и буркнул, так и не удосужившись прекратить свою скрупулезную нарезку сосиски, которую он готовил для гриля. Некоторые люди могли бы посчитать его грубым или даже пугающим из-за того, как он орудовал ножом. Но с Барри он просто был самим собой и спокойно переносил его присутствие на своей кухне. А Барри это уважал.  
  
Когда Барри вошел и закрыл дверь за собой, кабинет Лена выглядел так же, как и каждый день. Лен сидел за столом; он посмотрел на Барри и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки у Барри все еще перехватывало дух так же, как и от искреннего восхищения, сиявшего в этих потрясающих глазах. Они обнялись и мимолетом поцеловались, а потом присели поговорить. Просто ни о чем; ни у кого из них не произошло слишком много нового, чтобы поделиться. Но разговор все равно было очень расслабленным и комфортным. Барри просто наслаждался возможностью быть в такой непосредственной близости с Леном, который, кажется, чувствовал то же самое.  
  
Лен вел себя так же, как и всегда; ничего из ряда вон выходящего. И если бы Барри не обожал руки Лена, он, может, и не заметил бы, что что-то изменилось. Но он заметил. На Лене были черные кожаные перчатки. Барри моргнул и нахмурился. Он знал, что Лен видел, когда он заметил: Лен замер в своем кресле. И Барри был рад, что он стал так хорош в разгадывании Лена. Если бы он знал его хоть чуточку хуже, то спустил бы все на тормозах.  
  
— Ты простудился? Замерз? Мне не кажется, что здесь так уж холодно, — спросил Барри, указывая на перчатки.  
  
— Я в порядке, Барри, — ответил Лен, ничего, в общем-то, не объясняя.  
  
— Ты поранил руки? — взволнованно продолжил Барри, практически начиная давить.  
  
— Я сказал, что я в порядке, Барри, забей! — сорвался Лен, и лед проскользнул в его голосе.  
  
— Что ж, ладно. — Барри нахмурился, почувствовав укол обиды. — Если ты не хочешь мне говорить, ладно! Я просто… Я… Я тогда пойду домой. Все равно мне следует больше времени уделять поискам работы.  
  
Лен едва заметно легка вздрогнул, в его глазах проскользнула боль, но ничем он больше себя не выдал. Опять же, Барри знал, что он не заметил бы этого, если бы не изучил Лена настолько хорошо. Он поднялся с места, чтобы уйти, и подождал несколько секунд, давая Лену шанс остановить его. Но он не остановил. Он не пошевелился, а на его лице не отразилось ничего, что Барри мог бы прочесть.  
  
Барри вздохнул и направился к выходу. Но на самом деле он не хотел уходить. Он знал, что, может быть, немного преувеличивает. Но интонация Лена его ранила больше слов. Если Лен не хотел с ним разговаривать, так зачем ему вообще оставаться здесь?  
  
Он уже коснулся дверной ручки, когда Лен заговорил:  
  
— Барри, пожалуйста, подожди.  
  
Мягким, слабым шепотом. Барри еле разобрал слова. Но, расслышав, остановился. Он не повернулся и не отпустил дверную ручку.  
  
— Прости. Мне не следовало срываться на тебе. — Теперь уже Лен говорил громче. — Я просто… Меня бесит, что я не могу поговорить с тобой обо всем этом! Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось, чтобы я смог показать тебе всю искренность и все внимание, которого ты заслуживаешь и которое я хочу тебе дать! Из-за того, что нам приходилось скрывать эту часть нашей жизни, хранить секреты от людей, о которых мы заботились, из-за того, как это разрушало любые отношения, мы с Миком и решили сойти со скользкой дорожки. Но из-за меня мы не можем! Потому что я не смог со всем этим разобраться! Тебе больно. Мику больно. Он запал на докторшу, которая его подлечивала и которая порой заглядывает в кафе. Но он даже не выходит из кухни, чтобы поговорить с ней, потому что не хочет ее во все это затягивать. Из-за меня! Я _должен_ был быть мозгами, тем, у которых всегда есть план. И я должен был исправить это! Исправить это месяцы назад! Барри, если из-за этого я потеряю тебя, то я никогда себя не смогу простить.  
  
Его голос сквозил честностью. И болью. Слова звучали так, будто их вырывали изо рта Лена, как во время рассказов в группе. Будто это физически причиняло ему боль — признание кому-нибудь в такой уязвимости, но он заставлял себя, зная, что должен. Потому что по своей натуре он был смелым и хорошим. Тем Леонардом, в которого Барри сначала и влюбился. И никаким образом Барри не ушел бы от него, никогда.  
  
Барри обернулся и встретился с Леном взглядом. Его глаза красноречиво говорили о боли, даже если взгляд оставался холодным. Барри быстро шагнул вперед и оказался рядом с Леном за считаные секунды.  
  
— Леонард, ты не потеряешь меня. Даже если бы я ушел, я бы вернулся завтра или через день. Мне и правда больно, когда ты пытаешься морозиться, честно. Я не хотел этого говорить, но… я хочу знать, что происходит, и хочу тебе помочь.  
  
Барри снова сел и взглянул на руки Лена. Он бы потянулся и взял его ладони в свои, но боялся реакции, боялся, что его руки могли пострадать. Поэтому он набрался смелости, которой вдохновился от самого Лена, и коснулся его лица. Погладил щеку и очертил ее пальцем.  
  
Барри думал, что так бывает лишь в кинофильмах, но одинокая слеза таки вырвалась из-под железного контроля Лена и скатилась по щеке. Барри вел себя тактично и сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, но его сердце колотилось как бешеное.  
  
Но потом Лен оттолкнул его с глухим рычанием, и Барри отдернул руку, будто обжегся. Он облажался? Но нет, гнев Лена, как оказалось, вовсе не был направлен на него. Он был адресован его рукам, с которых Лен раздраженно содрал перчатки.  
  
Его руки шевелились нормально, по крайней мере, Барри так думал, но как только Лен избавился от перчаток, Барри застыл в замешательстве. Кожа его рук была… голубой. Ярко-голубой.  
  
Барри потянулся к нему, и Лен не стал стесняться и в ответ сжал его пальцы. Его руки были привычной, нормальной температуры, не холоднее, чем обычно.  
  
— Это… краска? — отважился спросить Барри. На его пальцах цвет не отпечатывался, хоть каждый дюйм рук Лена и был полностью голубым.  
  
— Вроде того, — Лен вздохнул. — Результат моей последней попытки оттереть меченые купюры. Я был уставшим, разочарованным, поэтому… это случилось.  
  
— Тебе не больно? — Барри знал, что краска могла быть ядовитой, но Лен в этом случае никогда бы к нему не прикоснулся. Но это не значит, что Лен не чувствовал боли, когда этот ужас произошел.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке, — повторил Лен, легко сжимая пальцы Барри. — Правда.  
  
Барри облегченно выдохнул. Затем снова коротко посмотрел на Лена и вернулся к изучению его пальцев, разглядывая цвет. Лен рассматривал лицо Барри, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
  
Затем Барри как обухом стукнуло. Его глаза распахнулись от шока, и он уставился прямо на Лена. Если это было то, о чем он подумал… Барри с шумом втянул воздух, старательно сдерживая готовое вот-вот выплеснуться раздражение.  
  
— Леонард… это из-за химической реакции? Деньги метили химически?!  
  
— Да, — по крайней мере, Лену хватило ума выглядеть виноватым, но Барри этого было недостаточно.  
  
Барри разжал пальцы, выпуская синие руки Лена, и вскочил со своего места, принимаясь расхаживать взад-вперед, пытаясь взять нарастающий внутри гнев под контроль. Но ничего не помогало.  
  
— Поверить не могу, Леонард Снарт! Тебе нужны деньги, очищенные от всякой химии, которые как-то помечены, но ты ни слова не сказал своему парню, который, вообще-то, дипломированный химик!  
  
Лен остался сидеть в кресле, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть поверженным и готовым принять наказание. Но его уголки его губ дернулись вверх, портя все попытки.  
  
— Думаю, сейчас неподходящее время сказать, как мило ты выглядишь, когда злишься? — предположил он.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда Барри по-настоящему разозлился на Лена. Лен был достаточно понятливым и проницательным, чтобы понять всю глубину его гнева, который более тяжелым, нежели тоска, которую Барри чувствовал несколько минут назад. Поэтому Лен вот так вот взял и начал его дразнить. Черт побери, Барри обожал его! Поэтому ему захотелось придушить Лена прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я бы помог! Ты несколько недель сходишь с ума от самобичевания! И я бы мог тебе помочь!  
  
Барри снова начал бродить по кабинету, рыча через каждые несколько шагов. Ему почему-то было хорошо сейчас от собственной злости. Раньше он думал, что не способен злиться ни на кого, кроме себя самого, после происшествия в лаборатории.  
  
Леонард следил за его передвижениями, но ничего не говорил. Он дал время Барри, чтобы выговориться. В конце концов это сработало, и Барри надоело шататься туда-сюда, и он с громким выдохом плюхнулся обратно на свое место.  
  
Барри посмотрел на Лена, демонстрируя свое самое лучшее «даже не думай со мной спорить» выражение. Он никогда не пользовался им, чтобы кого-то напугать. В глубине души Барри понимал, что в сочетании с его лицом это теперь может выглядеть слишком угрожающе. Но он знал, что Леонард никогда, никогда еще не видел его таким. Но на Лена это, как и на людей, с которыми он пытался выглядеть угрожающим до происшествия, не подействовало. Но сейчас Барри нужно было передать Лену всю свою серьезность.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что теперь я буду тебе помогать? И ты никак не сможешь отвертеться?  
  
— Да, Барри. Понимаю.


	8. Chapter 8

Барри понимал, что его смелое решение помочь совсем не радовало Леонарда, но ему оставалось только смириться. Лен все еще волновался, но они обдумали все безопасные варианты. Кафе достаточно давно начало продавать сладости мамы Барри, так что их отношения могли сойти за законное деловое партнерство. Барри продолжал посещать кафе, и там они могли работать над решением вопроса с деньгами, продолжая успешно притворяться деловыми партнерами.  
  
Если мафия догадается, что между Барри и Леном есть нечто большее, чем деловой контакт, то так тому и быть. У них все равно не будет никаких доказательств, потому что они будут ограничивать общение стенами кафе. Только лишь из-за этого они не будут следить за Барри, пока дела не станут совсем уж плохи. Пока у них не возникнет подозрений, что Барри каким-то образом замешан в отмывании денег в прямом смысле этого слова.  
  
Однако же теперь он в этом увяз. Так что это все равно было довольно опасно. Лен переживал. Но Барри думал, что они выждали достаточно. Лену была нужна его помощь, и давать заднюю Барри не собирался.  
  


***

  
  
Барри сидел на рабочем месте Лена, в то время как сам Лен устроился на противоположной стороне стола. Барри радовало то, что стол был достаточно большим для них двоих. С его стороны стояли три емкости с мечеными купюрами в воде разнообразных оттенков голубого и еще одна — с томатным супом. Рядом он пристроил тарелку с сэндвичем, бутылку содовой и огромную стопку бумаги с заметками и расчетами.  
  
Пока его мозг плавал в пространстве формул и вычислений, Барри вытянул чистый листок и нацарапал на нем несколько чисел. Другой рукой он обмакнул сэндвич с сыром в суп, откусил кусок, не отрывая взгляда от своих записей, и рассеянно прожевал, даже не почувствовав толком потрясающий вкус, потому что был целиком и полностью погружен в свои размышления.  
  
Лен на другом конце стола занимался… Барри не знал, чем точно. Он действительно не обратил на это внимания. Лен над чем-то работал, и этого было достаточно. Как правило, погружаясь в собственные дела, Барри переставал реагировать на окружающий его мир. Он понятия не имел, как долго сидит, с головой закопавшись в свои расчеты. Даже когда к ним заглянул Мик, который принес поесть, Барри лишь кивнул ему в знак благодарности.  
  
Барри поднял глаза и немного виновато посмотрел на Лена, который, как оказалось, тоже пристально его разглядывал. В его глазах снова читалось легкое беспокойство.  
  
— Что такое? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Я вот думаю, успею ли я предотвратить катастрофу вовремя, если ты промахнешься мимо тарелки с супом и угодишь сэндвичем прямо в емкость с деньгами, — ответил Лен, по-хитрому сузив глаза.  
  
Барри уставился на емкости, которые, мало того, что стояли слишком близко друг к другу, так еще и выглядели идентичными, ну, кроме содержимого. Как бы ни хотелось ему признаваться, он и правда был на грани совершения глупости.  
  
— Да будет тебе известно, я экспериментировал с химическими реакциями с тех пор, как мне исполнилось восемь, и ни разу ничем не отравился! — возмутился Барри, не собираясь так просто сдаваться. — Ну, ничем опасным… Я кое-что смешивал специально, чтобы это можно было выпить, так что это даже не считается. И этой штукой я не отравлюсь, меня разве что немножко стошнит.  
  
Лена его пламенная оправдательная речь совсем не впечатлила. Барри вздохнул и перевернул листок с заметками на чистую сторону, потому что больше не мог смотреть на свои каракули. Это был единственный способ перестать мучить глаза.  
  
— Было бы преступлением так переводить кулинарные шедевры Мика. Так что я лучше прервусь, пока не поем, — сообщил он.  
  
— Спасибо, — Лен тихо вздохнул.  
  
— Прости, я… я просто слишком сосредоточен на работе, — признался Барри. — Не думай, что я тебя игнорирую, и попусту не беспокойся.  
  
— Все хорошо, Барри. Но я три дня не мог отмыть руки, и я не допущу, чтобы твой рот посинел.  
  
— Тогда мы оба сделаем перерыв, и никто из нас внезапно не обретет новые синие части тела, — предложил Барри.  
  
Они улыбнулись друг другу. Проблему с мечеными деньгами было невероятно сложно решить, и Барри был рад, что теперь помогает найти выход. Он понял, что ему очень не хватало подобной работы, и он твердо решил продолжить поиски вакансии, когда все это закончится.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, Сантини использовали особый вид частиц медного купороса в волокнах фальшивых купюр.  
  
Барри вернулся к началу, и Лен внимательно его слушал, хотя сам и рассказал ему об этом, когда они только начинали работу. Но Барри нужно было проговорить это вслух, чтобы начать двигаться дальше, убедившись, что он ничего не пропустил. Лен вполне мирно воспринял его разглагольствования.  
  
— Если положить эти деньги в воду, она реагирует на волокна и в течение нескольких минут окрашивается в синий. Чуть-чуть меди при каждом погружении растворяется, но этот сорт настолько плотен, что потребуются годы, чтобы вывести краску таким образом, чтобы вода перестала окрашиваться в синий. Использование разных реактивов дало изменение цвета воды на оттенки синего, но цвет все равно виден. Он все еще такой же синий.  
  
Это довольно простое объяснение и было корнем проблемы. Барри продвинулся не дальше Леонарда, что было довольно неприятно. Он так хотел быть тем, кто решит эту проблему для Лена!  
  
— Ты работал несколько часов. Иди домой, выспись. Попробуем завтра.  
  
Барри покачал головой. Он понимал, что Лен прав, но как же не хотелось уходить… Но свежая голова после сна может помочь продвинуться дальше, да и других идей, как привести мысли в порядок, у Барри не было.  
  
— Я заскочу в магазин по дороге домой. Прогуляюсь между стеллажами с бытовой химией, поищу вдохновение там, может, придумается пара комбинаций, которые окажутся полезными.  
  
Лен сначала кивнул, а потом вдруг замер с таким видом, будто его осенило.  
  
— Барри… ты же ограничиваешь свои реактивы тем, что можно купить в магазинах?  
  
— Да, еще онлайн… У меня же нет доступа в лабораторию.  
  
— А если бы у тебя был доступ к лаборатории, это помогло бы?  
  
— Ну да, наверное. Зависит от того, что будет в лаборатории. Если бы я был в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс… тогда у меня было бы все, что нужно. У меня там точно были разные экспериментальные химические вещества, я бы смешал достаточно раствора, чтобы очистить все деньги. И мне бы очень пригодилась центрифуга.  
  
— Так… ты уже знаешь, как отмыть деньги? И тебе просто нужны реактивы и аппаратура? — Лен провел рукой по лицу, будто не верил своим ушам.  
  
— Ну да, но разве это имеет значение? У нас нет доступа ко всем этим вещам. И ты не можешь их украсть, потому что за тобой следит мафия, да и перетащить такое количество вещей сложно! Да и невозможно в принципе, учитывая ситуацию! Центрифуга слишком огромная для одного человека, да даже для трех или четырех! Да и если в лаборатории и есть все нужное, она уже давно закрыта.  
  
— Зачем все куда-то тащить, ведь можно просто получить доступ, — возразил Лен. — И С.Т.А.Р. Лабс это круто, на самом деле. После взрыва ее полностью закрыли, но оборудование никто не вывозил. Нам нужно сделать копию документов о последней инвентаризации, чтобы понять, что там еще осталось, и есть ли то, что тебе нужно.  
  
Барри моргнул. Его душило чувство вины за то, что он не сказал Лену об этом раньше. Но он ведь даже не считал это возможным!  
  
— Но… мафия все еще следит за тобой, — осторожно напомнил он Лену.  
  
— Да, но они следят, чтобы увидеть, что я делаю, чтобы заработать денег. Если мы вломимся в заброшенную лабораторию и ничего оттуда не вынесем, это никакого отношения иметь к деньгам не будет.  
  
— А еще они следят, будешь ли ты отмывать деньги, забыл?  
  
— Да, но я не думаю, что они верят, будто у меня получится, как и я не верил, когда только начал. Это риск, Барри, да, но это намного менее опасно, чем настоящий грабеж. Есть способы сделать так, чтобы они даже не узнали о моей причастности.  
  
— Ладно, — Барри вздохнул, надеясь, что Лен знал, о чем говорит, и это непросто мимолетное внезапное решение, основанное на их болтовне.  
  
— Сколько времени это займет? Сделать раствор и пропустить все деньги через центрифугу? — спросил Лен. — Хватит ночи? Или нужно несколько?  
  
— Одной ночи будет достаточно, если мы достанем все, что мне понадобится, — быстро подсчитал Барри.  
  
— Так, напиши мне список и подробную инструкцию, что и как я должен делать, чтобы я смог это запомнить.  
  
Барри от удивления заморгал, не совсем понимая, о чем говорит Лен. Но потом у него будто щелкнуло в голове.  
  
— Что? Нет! Я пойду с тобой! — протестующе воскликнул он.  
  
— Нет, не пойдешь, — решение Лена явно было окончательным.  
  
— Нет, Лен, тебе нужен я! Я знаю, ты умный, очень умный, но это очень далеко от базовых основ химии. Я не смогу обучить тебя за какие-то пару дней! Это делается с помощью вещи, которую _я_ помогал создавать! Я один из немногих, кто понимает, как работают эти химикаты в лаборатории!  
  
— Нет, Барри. Я не позволю тебе в это вляпаться.  
  
— Ладно, послушай. Я знаю, как это должно сработать, но только в теории. Мне нужно быть там, чтобы сделать расчеты и увидеть реакцию. А что, если все то, что нам нужно, находится где-то в другом месте? Что, если придется импровизировать? Я нужен тебе там!  
  
Лен сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что сдаваться он не собирается.  
  
— Барри, ты думаешь, что говоришь? Это преступление! Если тебя поймают, у тебя будет судимость. Я знаю, как трудно двигаться вперед, если у тебя есть срок. Тебе и так трудно найти работу, а будет в три раза сложнее! Твоя жизнь изменится навсегда. Да даже если ты избежишь тюрьмы, потому что это первое твое преступление, все равно работу будет практически невозможно найти! А как ты вообще собираешься выжить в тюрьме, при самом худшем раскладе?  
  
— Но нас не поймают! — Барри сделал шаг назад. — Ты сказал, что есть способы.  
  
— Безопаснее, чем кража, когда мы воруем деньги! — сорвался Лен. — Барри, это серьезное преступление! Есть и другие риски! О которых ты вообще не должен знать! Риски, которым я тебя подвергать не собираюсь!  
  
— Так вот в чем дело! — Барри как-то размяк после этих слов. — Ты чувствуешь ответственность. Думаешь, что все это твоя вина. Поэтому ты хочешь сделать все сам.  
  
— Это моя вина, Барри!  
  
— Я не согласен. Да даже если и так, что с того? Я забочусь о тебе, Леонард. Я могу помочь. Если что-то пойдет не так, и меня там не будет, я никогда себе этого не прощу, ведь я мог помочь. Быть пойманным — риск, и я готов на это пойти. Да, ради тебя! Если мы собираемся строить долгие отношения, тебе придется смириться с тем, что я буду тебе помогать. Так работает партнерство. Мы оба должны помогать друг другу. Независимо от того, кто несет ответственность за проблемы, началась эта проблема до нашей встречи или после. Теперь мы вместе. Ты боишься за меня, я понимаю. А я боюсь за тебя. Так и бывает с теми, кто заботится друг о друге. Так и должно быть. Поэтому пожалуйста, Лен, позволь помочь.  
  
Леонард не дал утвердительного ответа сразу после его длинного пассажа, как Барри рассчитывал. Для этого Лен был слишком упрямым, не в меру заботливым и склонным к самопожертвованию. Как и сам Барри. Но Лен слушал его и наконец услышал. Барри продолжал повторять все свои утверждения до тех пор, пока Лен не согласился.  
  
Барри так обрадовался, что на мгновение забыл о том, что должен будет сделать. Ему придется вернуться в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, в которой он не был с ночи взрыва ускорителя. С той ночи, когда все изменилось. Придется вернуться в лабораторию, ту, где упавшие на него химические реактивы сожгли и навсегда изуродовали его лицо.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда в кафе вошла незнакомая девушка и спросила Леонарда, Барри стоял у столиков и разговаривал с Шоной. Если Барри можно было принять за какого-нибудь гота, то девушка определенно относилась к этой субкультуре. Ее одежда была черной, длинные гладкие черные волосы лежали на плечах, на шее висел анкх, а макияж был темным и мрачным.  
  
Лен говорил Барри, что сегодня в кафе придет девушка, но Барри совсем не этого ожидал. Но она довольно спокойно и даже радостно приняла тот факт, что Барри пошел вместе с ней в кабинет Лена. Даже _слишком_ спокойно. Она не выказала ни капли удивления, когда увидела его изуродованное лицо.  
  
Барри ей все равно не доверял, но это Лен должен был решать, допускать ли эту девушку до их совместной работы или нет. До работы, которая, как думал Барри, включала в себя исключительно влезание в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, но Лен придумал довольно сложную комбинацию, чтобы они были точно уверены, что их никто не поймает — ни полиция, ни мафия.  
  
— Привет, Мик. Давно не виделись. — Девушка улыбнулась Мику, когда они с Барри пробирались через кухню.  
  
— Фокс! Привет! Рад тебя видеть! — Мик широко оскалился в ответ и сгреб девушку в медвежьи объятия. — Лен говорил, что ты заедешь. Возьми с собой сэндвичи, когда соберешься уходить. Только не забудь.  
  
— Не дождешься! Ты же знаешь, как я люблю твою стряпню.  
  
Барри удивленно заморгал и уставился на девушку-гота. Если Мик так радостно ее приветствовал, это значит, ей можно доверять... Наверное.  
  
Лен вышел из кабинета и тоже приобнял девушку, тепло улыбаясь.  
  
— Фокс, это мой парень Барри. — представил он. — _Призрачная Богиня Фокс._  
  
Барри кивнул и улыбнулся девушке-хакеру, чувствуя себя чуть лучше после слов Лена, который обозначил его как своего парня.  
  
— Это твой бойфренд, и ты не сказал ему мое настоящее имя? — спросила Фокс.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не выдаю чужих тайн без уважительных причин. — Лен пожал плечами.  
  
— Знаю. И я это ценю.  
  
Барри пытался не чувствовать себя обделенным. Ему не стоило знать имя этой девушки. Ее полное хакерское прозвище трудно было произносить, но его можно было просто укоротить. Но из-за чрезмерно простого общения между девушкой, Леном и Миком Барри стало неудобно. Все трое были частью криминальной жизни, к которой он доступа не имел. Но беспокоило Барри скорее не это, а то, что он может перед Леном выглядеть невежественным или наивным. Особенно после того, как с огромным трудом смог заставить Лена принять его помощь.  
  
 _Все это неважно,_ — сказал Барри сам себе. Лен хотел, чтобы Барри был самим собой. Неважно, насколько отличается их прошлое, и насколько Барри неопытен в таких вещах.  
  
Но все же Барри никуда не мог девать свою неуверенность.  
  
 _Я сам сделал такой выбор,_ — напомнил он себе. Барри хотел это сделать, поэтому сможет справиться со всеми сомнениями. Неважно, как сейчас сильны его чувства. Его задача — реактивы. Он сделает свою работу. И не позволит Лену оступиться.  
  
Барри, Лен и Фокс вошли в кабинет, чтобы поговорить. Мик остался на кухне, хотя обычно присутствовал при таких разговорах. Но нужно было сохранять видимость работы в ресторане, будто сейчас самый обычный день, чтобы мафия, которая вполне могла наблюдать за ними, ничего не заподозрила.  
  
Барри сел за стол рядом с Леном, как они условились заранее. Фокс опустилась на стул перед ними. Барри на этой встрече не придется много говорить, как заверил его Лен, который рассказал ему весь план перед встречей. Но то, что они сидят рядом за столом, показывало их крепкое партнерство.  
  
Мысль об этом подбодрила Барри. Барри, Лен и Мик будут работать как единая команда. Фокс и ее группа будут помогать в случае необходимости. Независимо от того, как долго Мик и Лен знали Фокс, Барри был тем, кому в равной степени доверяли и Лен и Мик.  
  
— Ты принесла то, что я просил? — спросил Лен; вот он, чистый бизнес.  
  
Барри был удивлен тем, как изменился тон его голоса. Но наверное, не стоило так реагировать, ведь Лен относился к делу серьезно.  
  
— Да, все уже у тебя, — с улыбкой ответила Фокс. — Документы с последней инвентаризации отправлены на твою электронную почту. Можешь проверить.  
  
Лен так и сделал — открыл почту на компьютере и проверил сообщения. Барри просмотрел список, отмечая все те реактивы, которые будут нужны для отмывания денег. Лен тоже это понял, но они договорились не показывать этого, пока Фокс не уйдет.  
  
— Ну дак что? Все нормально? — спросила Фокс.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Лен.  
  
— Отлично. Теперь ты можешь объяснить мне, почему попросил принести документы лично?  
  
— У меня есть предложение для тебя и Хеликс, — начал Лен, уверенно улыбаясь.  
— Взаимовыгодная договоренность.  
  
— Слушаю. — Фокс недоуменно приподняла брови.  
  
— Я знаю, ты и твоя маленькая группа хакеров имеете зуб на С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и очень хотите туда попасть. Твой техник может справиться с современными системами безопасности, но там есть несколько старомодных замков, которые еще не взломаны. Я мог бы помочь. Но с некоторыми условиями.  
  
— Ты не забыл, что ты не на рынке? — спросила Фокс.  
  
— Не на рынке. Вот почему я назвал предложение взаимовыгодным. Я не буду просить каких-либо выплат, но я, Мик и Барри будут работать с вами. Но никто не будет об это знать. _Никто_ в твоей группе Хеликс, кроме тебя, не будет знать ничего, кроме того, что группа анонимов собирается проникнуть в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Как только мы пройдем внутрь, мы разойдемся в разные стороны. Никто ничего не заподозрит, а если что-то всплывет, то мы работаем на Хеликс. Мы делаем свои дела, вы — свои. Ни одна из групп не задает вопросов. Когда мы закончим, то покинем С.Т.А.Р. Лабс вместе. Если все сработает, то никто никому ничего не должен.  
  
Фокс несколько секунд внимательно смотрела на Лена, а затем перевела взгляд на Барри. Барри попытался держать лицо невозмутимым, чтобы выглядеть уверенным. Будто планировать такой крупный взлом для него было такой же нормой, как для Лена и особенно для Фокс.  
  
Лен знал намного больше, чем говорил. Он знал, что Хеликс было нужно в лаборатории. На самом деле, группа хакеров была частью долгоиграющего плана Лена. Деталей Барри не знал, потому Лен сказал, что ему пока не стоит погружаться так глубоко. Теперь, глядя на Фокс, Барри подумал, что это была отличная мысль, потому он не смог бы качественно сделать вид, что не в курсе.  
  
Также Лен сказал, что Фокс, скорее всего, тоже знала больше, чем говорила. Но это было лучше, чем признаваться друг другу. Хоть их команды и работали вместе, но партнерами в прямом смысле не были. Лучше держать свои дела подальше от дел того, с кем работаешь. Так проще сосредоточиться исключительно на себе.  
  
Барри доверял Лену, который говорил, что все будет хорошо. После взрыва Барри научился прятать части себя от других людей, но список таких людей никогда не включал в себя Лена.  
  
Фокс быстро согласилась с их условиями, и Лен знал, что так и будет.


	10. Chapter 10

Барри сказал маме, что у них с Леонардом свидание и он не вернется до следующего утра. Она предположила, что это их первое настоящее свидание, и Барри не стал спорить. Из-за этого его начала грызть совесть. Он ненавидеть лгать матери. Но выхода не было.  
  
В каком-то смысле это и правда могло сойти за настоящее свидание. Это будет первая встреча за пределами группы и кафе. Но взлом С.Т.А.Р. Лабс с группой хакеров для отмытия фальшивых денег мало походил на романтическую встречу.  
  
Барри пожелал маме спокойной ночи, вышел из дома и направился в сторону кафе, но затем завернул в переулок и пошел в обратном направлении. Натянув капюшон, он опустил голову, глядя себе под ноги. Чтобы избежать возможных хвостов, он делал все так, как сказал ему Лен. Никаких доказательств того, что за Барри наблюдали, не было, но Лен хотел быть как можно более осторожным.  
  
Барри добрался до места встречи, к углу здания в нескольких кварталах от дома Барри. Улица в этот час пустовала — был вечер, большинство людей ужинали. Барри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоить нервы и унять волнение.  
  
Спустя несколько минут подъехал Леонард на мотоцикле, аккуратно тормозя прямо возле Барри. Он был одет полностью в черное, но в отличие от Барри, на котором была простая толстовка, джинсы и кроссовки, Леонард будто бы был с ног до головы в черной коже.  
  
Барри не мог отвести взгляда от длинных ног Лена, упакованных в узкие кожаные штаны. Он облизал губы, во рту пересохло. Лен перенес вес на другую ногу и подъехал ближе. Грубый ботинок царапнул асфальт. Он поднял визор шлема и пронзительными голубыми глазами оглядел Барри сверху донизу.  
  
— Красавчик, тебя подвезти? — протянул он.  
  
Желудок Барри ухнул в пятки, а мозг закоротило. Желание в мгновение усилилось стократно. Барри вдруг понял, как мало времени они провели вместе. Конечно, они целовались и обжимались в кабинете Лена. Но никто из них не хотел, чтобы их первый раз случился на офисном столе. Иначе пока что было нельзя, но Барри был готов прямо сейчас пересмотреть это решение.  
  
— Не знаю… нам по пути? — Он заставил себя это сказать, потому что не смог придумать что-то поумнее.  
  
— Забирайся и проверишь, — ответил Лен, указывая себе за спину.  
  
Барри не стал терять ни минуты и перекинул ногу через сиденье. Леонард дал ему шлем и дождался, пока Барри устроится как следует.  
  
Он обвил талию Лена, и мотоцикл понесся по вечерним улицам Централ Сити. Барри не стал признаваться, что он до этого момента никогда не ездил на мотоцикле. И ему понравилось. Скорость, ветер, широкая спина Леонарда впереди…  
  
Барри очень хотел, чтобы это было настоящим свиданием. Но если все пойдет по плану, то они смогут по-настоящему куда-нибудь сходить. Барри обязательно включит в программу свидания катание на мотоцикле, но уже без всяких взломов.  
  
Поездка быстро закончилась. Лен затормозил возле неприметного здания примерно в квартале от лаборатории. Там их ждал Мик в небольшом фургоне. Внутри, как знал Барри, были деньги, которые нужно отмыть, и оборудование.  
  
Они должны были оставить здесь мотоцикл, и уже в фургоне поехать, чтобы встретить Хеликс, все это было частью плана. Оставить мотоцикл там было необходимо, чтобы в случае необходимости иметь путь отхода в пределах пешей досягаемости.  
  
Барри и Лен забрались на задние сиденья, и Мик отвез их на место встречи с Хеликс. Он сделал еще один лишний круг, чтобы немного отъехать от лаборатории и не вызвать подозрений.  
  
Лен протянул Барри лыжную маску и темные очки. Барри в замешательстве уставился на очки, но, так как Лен тоже надел свою пару, спорить не стал.  
  
— Не снимай ни перед кем, кроме меня и Мика, — проинструктировал он. — Твои глаза — это особая примета. Мы не хотим, чтобы Хеликс тебя идентифицировали.  
  
Барри вздрогнул, когда понял, что Лен имеет в виду. Один глаз Барри был ярко-зеленым и здоровым, а второй навсегда поврежденным, слепым и будто затянутым мутным белым туманом. Лыжная маска спрячет шрамы, но не глаза. Барри даже не подумал об этом, а Лен все предусмотрел.  
  
Лен протянул руку и ласково сжал его колено. Это не было извинением, да и Барри его ни в чем не обвинял. Но слова про очки все равно были болезненным напоминанием о том, что Барри никогда не станет нормальным.  _И прямо сейчас они шли к месту, где все и случилось._  
  
— Не отходи от нас, что бы ни было, — напомнил ему Лен. — Держи меня или Мика в пределах видимости. Не доверяй никому из Хеликс, и Фокс в том числе. Она хороший человек, но миссия Хеликс для нее приоритетнее всего.  
  
Барри кивнул. Хоть они и так все это знал, голос Лена помог ему успокоиться.  
  
— Это наша связь. — Лен протянул Барри два наушника. — Второй — связь с Хеликс. Не перепутай. В нашем будет тишина, пока что-то не пойдет не так. Но если мы слишком далекой разойдемся, не стесняйся и дай знать.  
  
Барри снова кивнул, тяжело сглатывая. Реальность происходящего все сильнее засасывала его.  
  
— Барри, я сделаю все, чтобы наша миссия прошла отлично. — Тон Лена немного смягчился. — Я знаю, ты мне доверяешь. Помни, что я тоже. Может, тебе так и не казалось, потому что я долго ничего тебе не рассказывал, но я в тебя верю. Ты умный и сильный. Ты справишься. Так что и ты верь в себя.  
  
После этих слов Барри улыбнулся и глубоко вздохнул. Он не жалел, что уговорил Лена сделать его частью операции. Барри хотел это сделать. И сделает.  
  
После этого дела пошли быстрее. Они надели лыжные маски, Барри поправил очки. Их фургон подъехал к трем машинам Хеликс, и это тоже было заранее оговорено. После этого они все вместе покатили к С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.  
  
Когда они остановились, примерно десяток людей уже высыпали из фургонов. В масках были не все, но одежда у них была одинаково черной. Барри на секунду забеспокоился, не потеряет ли он Лена и Мика в этой темной толпе. Но Лен придержал его за локоть, когда они двинулись ко входу. Барри отвлекся и почувствовал сильный всплеск адреналина, и он уже не мог игнорировать тот факт, что последний раз, когда он был здесь, взорвался ускоритель частиц.  
  
И теперь он снова сюда вернулся.  
  
Они втроем шли позади Хеликс. Барри не сразу узнал Фокс, которая сосредоточено нажимала кнопки на планшете, после чего главные двери распахнулись с еле слышным свистом. Почти все люди поспешили в вестибюль, а двое остались на стреме снаружи. Предстояло открыть еще одну дверь.  
  
Леонард применил свои навыки следующим. Барри не думал, что взлом может быть изящным, но из-за рук и навыков Лена он оказался именно таким. Его пальцы в узких кожаных перчатках быстро перебирали отмычки, а Барри смотрел на Лена не отрывая взгляда. Было до жути тихо и безмолвно, потому что Лену нужно было слушать, как с еле слышным щелканьем поддается внутреннее устройство замка. Вскоре он распахнул дверь и пропустил Фокс вперед, чтобы она шла первой.  
  
Члены группы Хеликс быстро устремились за ней, видимо, хотели быстро сделать то, за чем пришли. Поэтому для Барри, Мика и Лена было достаточно легко ускользнуть незамеченными. Теперь пришла очередь Барри брать на себя инициативу, и он повернул за угол, показывая правильное направление. В лабораторию, из которой его последний раз выносили на носилках.  
  
Он так долго ходил каждое утро по этому коридору. Барри отчетливо помнил, как выглядел этот коридор последний раз, когда он пришел на работу, а его лицо еще было нормальным. Все вокруг работало, сверкало огнями, было веселым и ярким. Люди приходили и уходили, взахлеб рассказывали друг другу о своих новых открытиях. Кабинеты были бурлили жизнью, активной работой над проектами. С.Т.А.Р. Лабс была полна бесконечных возможностей.  
  
Но сейчас в коридорах было темно, кругом валялся мусор, оставшийся с того момента, когда люди в панике выбегали из лаборатории. Еще темнее было из-за очков, которые носил Барри. Они с Леном и Миком держали в руках фонарики, свет которых отражался от хромированных стен и потолка, создавая пугающие узоры. Их шаги эхом разносились по опустевшим помещениям, они переходили из одного зала в другой, еще более запущенный, заваленный схемами проектов, которые никогда не будут запущены. Сказать, что это выглядело жутко, значит, не сказать ничего.  
  
К счастью, дорога не заняла много времени и они достигли своей цели — лаборатории Барри, в которой он работал ежедневно. Несмотря на то что обстановка была знакомой до мельчайших деталей, она казалась чем-то из другой жизни.  
  
Из той, к которой Барри никогда больше не вернется.  
  
Трое мужчин вошли в лабораторию, зажгли свет и выключили фонарики. Хеликс заботливо взломали панели управления электричеством, чтобы не шариться по С.Т.А.Р. Лабс в кромешной тьме. Они подали ток только в нужные помещения, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
  
Мик встал в дверях, чтобы следить, а Лен и Барри протиснулись внутрь. Барри изо всех сил отбрасывал мысли о том времени, когда он был здесь раньше. Он должен был сосредоточиться и сделать свою работу. У них было мало времени.  
  
После одобрения Лена Барри снял очки и лыжную маску, которые могли помешать ему работать. Мик должен был их предупредить, если кто-то придет, и тогда они бы снова надели маскировку.  
  
Лен снял свои очки и оставил их висеть на шее, но маска осталась на месте. Барри был рад, что Лен собирался за ним наблюдать. Знакомый взгляд холодных голубых глаз успокаивал его, даже если их выражение было нечитаемым.  
  
Барри отвел взгляд и начал изучать полки на предмет нужных для начала работы реактивов. Но через несколько секунд Барри заметил перевернутый контейнер на самой верхней полке. Его взгляд буквально приклеился к нему. Барри не мог перестать смотреть. Все остальное исчезло.  
  
 _Они смотрели новости о запуске ускорителя частиц по телевизору в лаборатории… которая и занималась запуском. Это казалось забавным. Но никто из химиков, присутствующих в комнате, не был задействован непосредственно в запуске, так что смотреть за процессом они могли только по телевизору._  
  
 _Возле ускорителя было не так много места, так что люди, которые напрямую не занимались этим, не могли присутствовать во время эпохального события. Барри был немного расстроен, но виду не показывал. Он утешал себя тем, что он все еще был частью этого, пусть и немного.  
  
По телевизору показывали толпу снаружи С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, и Барри заметил отца. Мама приболела, так что Барри был рад, что папа пришел его поддержать. Они собирались позже обсудить сегодняшний день, когда Барри освободится. Отец гордился им несмотря на то, что Барри занимался не той областью науки, которая нравилась ему._  
  
 _Это был последний раз, когда Барри видел отца живым; так думал Барри после случившегося. Видел на маленьком экране телевизоре.  
  
Ускоритель запустили, прошло несколько торжественных минут. Но затем радость превратилась в страх. Они поняли, что-то идет не так. Всего несколько секунд страха перед тем, как все стало еще хуже. Лаборатория содрогнулась, как при землетрясении. Барри поднялся со своего места, попытался добраться до дверного проема, но тут стеллаж, стоящий рядом, пошатнулся. Контейнер на одной из полок шлепнулся на бок и…открылся. Барри успел удивиться — почему он раскрылся? Это из-за взрыва? Никто не мог оставить его так…_  
  
 _Кислота вылилась наружу и полилась на него. Барри видел это как в замедленной съемке. Он рефлекторно попытался увернуться, но… не успел.  
  
Он никогда в жизни не испытывал столь сильной боли. Половина его лица горела адским огнем, он зажмурился, но стало только хуже, намного больнее. Он хотел…_  
  
— Барри! Барри!  
  
 _Кто-то тряс его за плечо, но Барри не открывал глаз. Стоит ему открыть их, и он навсегда лишится зрения. Он…_  
  
— Барри! Барри, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня! Ты нужен мне, сейчас, Барри!  
  
 _Этот голос… он говорил, что нуждается в нем… кто его звал? Леонард!_  
  
Барри распахнул глаза, узнав голос Ленни. Его сознание резко вернулось в реальность.  
  
Лен тряс его… нет, это Барри дрожал, а Лен держал его за плечи. Он стянул маску, и Барри мог видеть его лицо. Его обеспокоенный взгляд. Когда Барри понял, что произошло, чувство вины захлестнуло его удушливой волной.  
  
— Черт… Лен… Мне так жаль! Я…  
  
— Не извиняйся, Барри. Главное, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке! — прошептал Лен. Он был так взволнован.  
  
Барри кивнул и обхватил себя руками. Он сжал пальцы на ладонях Лена — это был будто якорь, возвращающий его в реальность.  
  
— Я в порядке. Я буду в порядке, — исправился Барри. — Просто… блядь. Контейнер все еще здесь. Они просто… просто оставили его здесь!  
  
Лен проследил взгляд Барри. Барри не мог перестать смотреть на контейнер, лежащий на боку. Теперь он был пуст. Ничего в нем не осталось, все высохло. Но доказательство пролившейся кислоты навсегда осталось на его лице.  
  
Барри знал, что они убегали в спешке. Знал, что никто не вернулся, кроме полиции. Убирать все это было незачем. Но он все равно не ожидал, что увидит этот чертов контейнер.  
  
Лен выругался, отпустил его потянулся к контейнеру.  
  
— Осторожнее! — зашипел Барри.  
  
Лен замер и огляделся, ища перчатки. Увидев одну пару, он поднял их и показал Барри.  
  
— Просто… надень очки. Не наши, а вот эти. — Барри указал на защитные очки, валяющиеся на одном из столов.  
  
Лен кивнул и последовал его совету.  
  
Барри знал, что ведет себя как идиот. Йодистоводородной кислоты, что сожгла его лицо, там точно уже не было. Но он не мог даже допустить крошечного шанса, что Лен может быть ранен.  
  
Лен взял контейнер и гневно швырнул его в мусорное ведро. Как только контейнер исчез из поля зрения, Барри выдохнул с облегчением. Такая мелочь не должна была повлиять на него, но это все равно случилось.  
  
Лен повернулся к Барри и пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас было время, но его нет. Если ты не готов, то вернись к Мику и говори мне, что делать.  
  
Барри вздрогнул от его резкого тона, но Лен был прав.  
  
— Мне жаль… — тихо сказал Лен. — Я хочу…  
  
— Нет, нет! — отрезал Барри, не давая ему продолжить. — Я справлюсь!  
  
— Если бы у нас было больше времени, — перебил его Лен, — ты бы точно смог, я знаю, ты мужественный и умный. И я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был на моей стороне. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Я помогу тебе. Ты не должен проходить через это в одиночку.  
  
Барри сделал глубокий вдох и помотал головой. Он ценил слова Лена, но должен был сделать все сам.  
  
— Нет. Я справлюсь быстрее, — твердо сказал он; хорошо, что его голос не дрожал. — По крайней мере, дай мне еще один шанс, если я не смогу, то мы сделаем так, как сказал ты.  
  
Лен согласился; отступил, но сначала легко поцеловал Барри в губы.  
  
— Спасибо за понимание, я облажался. — Барри улыбнулся, все еще чувствуя вину.  
  
— Не благодари. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе, как я пережил возвращение в свою старую комнату, в старый дом, когда отца там больше не было. Расскажу про все воспоминания, хорошие и ужасные. Ты точно так же испугался, как я. Я понимаю. Я просто хочу, чтобы у нас было больше времени, — повторил Лен.  
  
Барри вздрогнул, но кивнул. Ему нужно было работать. Если он справится, это будет много значить. Не только из-за денег, но и для его собственной уверенности. И это придало ему сил.


	11. Chapter 11

Несмотря на проблемы, которые возникли поначалу, у Барри начало все получаться, как только он взялся на работу и сконцентрировался на самой химии. Ему без проблем далось синтезирование вещества, отделявшего частицы меди от волокон купюр, как он и предполагал. Никаких катастроф, никаких инцидентов любого рода. Лен послушно носил защитные очки, хотя он только смотрел, как Барри работал. Мик же стоял на стреме в коридоре и слушал Хеликс через наушник. Никто их не беспокоил и вообще не замечал, что они были не со всеми.  
  
Все, что ему было нужно из лаборатории, Барри погрузил на тележку, готовый передвинуться в ближайшую комнату с самой большой центрифугой из всех, что были у С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Он снова надел лыжную маску и затемненные очки, как и Лен. Он даже позволил Лену толкать тележку, а сам показывал дорогу, пока Мик прикрывал спину друга.  
  
Барри выключил свет, как только они покинули комнату, в которой он провёл так много времени и испытал так много боли. Которая изменила для него многое. Он подумал, что сегодняшние события его вылечивали. Будто он закончил эту главу своей жизни по своим правилам, так, как хотел он сам. Без давления извне.  
  
По коридору они прошли, слава богу, без происшествий. Мик снова встал на стреме снаружи. В комнате с центрифугой Лен и Барри сняли маски и принялись за работу. Они вытащили помеченные деньги, которые пронесли в своих рюкзаках, сложили купюры в пробирки, залили сверху раствором, который сделал Барри, а после загрузили пробирки в центрифугу. Барри включил машину и отступил, позволяя ей сделать всю работу.  
  
Барри сделал глубокий вдох и прикрыл глаза. До того как все закончится, им еще было далеко, но он чувствовал себя так, будто худшее позади. Ну, или он надеялся на это.  
  
Прежде чем мысли Барри начали блуждать, он почувствовал, что Лен оказался рядом. А затем рука Лена прошлась по его заднице, и в животе Барри все перевернулось. Он позволил себе ухмыльнуться, в точности зная, что творил Лен.  
  
— Я в порядке, не волнуйся. — Барри открыл глаза, встречая голубые напротив. — Но пусть тебя это не останавливает.  
  
Лен наградил Барри в ответ ухмылкой и стиснул его задницу. Барри покраснел, и, что обычно случалось, когда кровь приливала к лицу, подумал, в такие моменты он никогда не будет выглядеть как прежде. Но сейчас от этой мысли избавиться было куда проще, чем когда-либо. Он знал, что Лену все равно, что румянец Барри расползается лишь на половине лица.  
  
Тогда Барри впервые подумал, что однажды и ему станет все равно. Пока что нет, может, и нескоро даже, но однажды. Однажды, когда он покраснеет, его мысль не устремится к его шрамам. В первый раз после того происшествия, в этой самой С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, Барри действительно поверил, что когда-нибудь он сможет принять себя снова. Это не будет легко, но Барри подумал, что, возможно, он все это преодолеет.  
  
Когда центрифуга закончила работать, Барри вынул первую пробирку и, к собственной радости, обнаружил, что на дне собрался концентрат меди. Они достали купюры и положили в воду, чтобы проверить. Они ждали и высматривали… но вода осталась чистой.  
  
И если Барри смущающе громко вскрикнул, ликуя, и был прерван поцелуем Лена… что ж, только Мик мог узнать об этом, но навряд ли он собирался это как-то комментировать.  
  


***

  
  
Они покончили со всем вовремя. Они как раз упаковывали последние из очищенных денег в свои рюкзаки, когда Фокс по коммуникаторам Хеликса объявила, что все группы завершили свои дела, и они выдвигались в путь. Судя по всему, Хеликс тоже разделились, что облегчало им работу.  
  
Как они и надеялись, втроем они легко влились обратно в толпу хакеров, одетых в черное и следовавших к выходу. Фокс их приметила и кивнула им, как и членам своей группы. Если за ними кто-то и следил или камеры снаружи их запечатлели, то отличить их от членов Хеликса было просто невозможно. Как они и планировали.  
  
Они завалились в свой фургон; Мик снова был за рулем, Лен и Барри разместились позади. Они направлялись в убежище, где Лен и Мик должны были оставить некоторую часть денег. А затем в другое, чтобы скинуть деньги и там. Позже Лен и Мик вернутся и заберут деньги, уже не прячась и прикинувшись, словно получили эти деньги еще до работы на мафию. А если мафия и заподозрит что-то неладное, они просто не смогут ничего доказать — деньги уже чисты.  
  
После остановок в убежищах, если поблизости не окажется полиции, они вернутся обратно, чтобы забрать мотоцикл Лена. А после их пути разойдутся: Мик отправится к себе, а Лен заберет Барри к себе в квартиру. И конечно же, Барри очень хотел увидеть, где живет Лен.  
  
Но до этого нужно было много куда заехать, и Барри неожиданно почувствовал себя таким уставшим. Он знал, что это адреналин в его крови пошел на спад. Он должен был побороть это, бодрствовать, чтобы помочь с разгрузкой. Но его голова казалась такой тяжелой, а плечо Лена таким удобным, что он просто прилег на минутку...  
  


***

  
  
Барри подвинулся во сне, не желая просыпаться, когда понял, что на его груди лежало что-то тяжелое и оно… вибрировало? Он подскочил, просыпаясь, и непонимающе моргнул, услышав громкий вой откуда-то снизу. Барри огляделся — он был в комнате, напоминавшей гостиную. Он лежал на диване. Перед ним стоял телевизор, а также довольно раздраженный кот, шипевший на него с пола. Большой, белый и пушистый кот. Это он на нем и лежал, пока Барри не проснулся.  
  
— Барри, познакомься со Снежком. Она-то с тобой уже познакомилась, решив, что из тебя выйдет отличная кровать. Отличная сторожевая кошка. Правда, не любит, когда ее будят, потому и кричит на всех, кто рискнул ее потревожить.  
  
Леонард вошел в комнату, выглядя слегка помятым, сонным и мягким в своих свободных серых штанах и кофте с длинным рукавом. Барри просто моргнул.  
  
— У тебя есть кошка по имени Снежок.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, что делать с этой информацией.  
  
Лен хмыкнул.  
  
— Ложись обратно спать, Барри. Даже шести утра нет.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, смогу ли. — Барри зевнул. — Я в твоей квартире.  
  
— Действительно. И, кажется, ты говоришь много очевидных вещей, когда наполовину спишь, — по-доброму поддразнил его Лен.  
  
— Мы… ну, мы справились? Я имею в виду, очевидно, что мы справились, раз мы в твоей квартире, а не в тюрьме. Но… все прошло хорошо? Как я все это вообще проспал?  
  
— Ты спал довольно крепко, и ни у меня, ни у Мика не хватило духу тебя разбудить, — признал Лен. — Но все прошло нормально. Деньги там, где нужно. Мы забрали мой мотоцикл. Никаких проблем.  
  
— Это хорошо, — Барри вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
Живот Барри решил, что это был подходящий момент для того, чтобы напомнить, что он ничего не ел со вчерашнего обеда. Он слишком нервничал, чтобы поужинать перед тем, как отправиться в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.  
  
— Из меня повар так себе, это работа Мика. Но у меня осталась пицца, и я могу ее разогреть, если хочешь, — предложил Лен.  
  
— Это было бы замечательно, спасибо. — Барри кивнул и с опозданием добавил. — Если только ты не хочешь снова поспать. Я сам справлюсь. Прости, что разбудил тебя.  
  
— Все в порядке. Я все равно хотел посмотреть утренние новости, — ответил Лен.  
  
Теперь, уже более проснувшись окончательно, Барри заметил кое-что, что прежде упустил из виду. Он все же никогда не был ранней пташкой.  
  
— Кажется, на мне… вроде бы меньше одежды, чем было ночью, — подметил он с легкой иронией.  
  
— Кажется, ты снова говоришь очевидные вещи, — бросил Лен в ответ.  
  
Барри был в футболке и брифах, и одеяло Лена прикрывало его обнаженные ноги. Его джинсов нигде не было видно.  
  
— Я точно уверен, что, когда мы уезжали из лаборатории, мои штаны были на мне, — Барри прищурился, глядя на Лена, — его сознание было еще совсем мутным от сна.  
  
— А я точно уверен, что этот вызов я обязан был выполнить.  
  
Несмотря на дразнилки, Лен продолжал внимательно следить за Барри, проверял, не расстроен ли он и комфортно ли ему. Барри знал, что Лен не воспользовался бы им. Стоило ему дать понять, что он не против, Лен бы позволил себе больше, когда они были в его кабинете. Барри точно не стал бы противиться, несмотря на их обоюдное согласие немного подождать.  
  
В этот момент у Барри в голове что-то щелкнуло, и он расхохотался. Лен расслабился и ухмыльнулся, а потом пошел в сторону кухни, чтобы принести пиццу.  
  
— Так нечестно, ты стащил мои штаны пока я спал! — с хитрецой произнес Барри, припоминая их прошлые заигрывания.  
  
— Дай мне немного времени, Барри! Поистине великое ограбление планируется долго!  
  
Когда Лен вернулся с пиццей, Барри все никак не мог перестать смеяться. Он поерзал на месте, Лен опустился рядом с ним на диван и включил новости. Барри особого внимания на прогноз погоды и информацию о пробках не обратил, его больше интересовала квартира Лена.  
  
Почти как и кабинет, дизайн его дома был простым по большей части, но с вкраплениями индивидуальности. На полках стояли фотографии Лена, Лизы и Мика, которые на снимках были еще подростками, а также несколько фото Снежка, когда та была еще котенком — в то время милое имя ей очень подходило.  
  
Недалеко стояла фигурка хоккеиста с качающейся головой, но Барри идентифицировать игрока не смог. На одной из стен висела хоккейная форма с автографом, но Барри в хоккее не настолько хорошо разбирался, чтобы понять, какой команде она принадлежит.  
На другой стене была картина с какой-то абстракцией — Барри ничего про нее сказать не мог, — из фигур белого, синего, красного и черного цветов. Он мало знал об искусстве, но хотел попозже внимательнее рассмотреть картину. Еще квартиру украшала большая фотография зимнего пейзажа, которая была больше всего понятна Барри. Она подходила Лену.  
  
Вдруг Барри краем уха расслышал голос диктора новостей и резко дернулся в сторону телевизора. Лен успокаивающе сжал его колено.  
  
— Все хорошо. Именно так и я планировал.  
  
— Главная новость дня: сегодня ночью С.Т.А.Р. Лабс была взломана хакерской группой Хеликс, — сообщил чрезмерно улыбчивый диктор. — Они отправили в СМИ манифест с подробным описанием их плана. Они утверждают, что большая часть технологий и исследований ныне заброшенной лаборатории была бесцельно брошена. Также они сообщают, что взломали данные об исследованиях, которые нигде не публиковались, и собираются предать их огласке в течение следующей недели. Сообщается, что вся информация будет выложена в свободном доступе. Харрисон Уэллс, основатель С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, пока никак не прокомментировал данное происшествие. После случившегося взрыва он исчез, и до сих пор его местонахождение остается неизвестным. Теперь к другим новостям…  
  
Барри перестал слушать и повернулся к Лену. Спокойное лицо его парня было единственным, что удержало Барри от зарождающейся паники.  
  
— Ты это планировал? Я думал, все останется в тайне!  
  
— Наше участие останется, — пояснил Лен. — Но я с самого начала знал, что планируют Хеликс, они собирались засветиться. Им нужна была еще одна порция известности. Теперь нас точно никто не будет подозревать. Хеликс, как известно, помощь не нужна. Если кто-то видел Фокс в кафе, то ничего страшного, потому что ее связь с хакерами еще нужно доказать.  
  
Барри кивнул и расслабился. В этом был смысл, и он доверял плану Лена. Теперь, когда он наелся и удобно устроился на диване, усталость снова навалилась на него. Он спал три или четыре часа. Лен и того меньше.  
  
Барри зевнул, желая только свернуться калачиком возле Лена и заснуть, но знал, что это было невозможно.  
  
— Когда ты пойдешь в кафе? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Уже скоро.  
  
Было воскресенье, кафе закрывалось рано, но на завтрак у них всегда была толпа народу. И Лену нужно было быть там. Теперь, когда деньги наконец отмыли, Лен собирался нанять больше персонала. Чуть позже он уделит этому больше времени, но сейчас пока стоит работать в прежнем ритме, чтобы не возникло никаких подозрений.  
  
— Тогда мне пора домой, — Барри еще раз душераздирающе зевнул.  
  
— Если хочешь… — Лен запнулся, будто нервничал. — Ты можешь остаться здесь. Поспать. Я вернусь сразу же после закрытия.  
  
Барри пронзило мелкой дрожью от этих слов. Он почти забыл, что теперь, после того, как деньги были отмыты, им больше не нужно было скрывать свои отношения. Даже если мафия и могла подозревать, что они занимались чем-то подобным в лаборатории, то у них не было ни единого доказательства. А без информации они не стали бы ничего предпринимать, так как были достаточно благородны.  
  
— Я могу принести что-нибудь на ужин, и мы побудем здесь вместе… — поморщившись, продолжил Лен. — Я… я быстро усну, потому что мало спал, но… если ты хочешь домой, я могу высадить тебя по дороге. Я…  
  
Барри вдруг понял, что Лен слишком долго ждет его ответа. Учитывая привычную уверенность Лена, сейчас ему было сложно говорить, он явно чувствовал себя смущенным из-за своего предложения.  
  
— Эй, нет! Я очень хочу остаться! Ужин с тобой, у тебя дома! Это прекрасно! — поспешил заверить его Барри. — И мне неважно, как быстро ты уснешь. На самом деле, я был бы доволен даже нашей скромной поездкой в фургоне вместе.  
  
— Если ты проснешься раньше моего возвращения, тебе может стать скучно, — возразил Лен, все еще чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Если уж совсем заскучаю, то пойду домой и напишу тебе об этом, — пообещал Барри. — Но я не думаю, что так будет. Я буду все это время спать. Если нет, то познакомлюсь поближе со Снежком. И поищу свои штаны.  
  
Лен фыркнул в ответ на напоминание о его воровстве. Барри широко улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
  
— Мои штаны где-то здесь, да? — для пущей уверенности спросил Барри, прищурившись.  
  
— Да, — с ухмылкой подтвердил Лен. — Или нет.  
  
Барри кивнул, радуясь, что Лен расслабился. Но тут он опять напрягся.  
  
— Если ты будешь ходить по квартире в поисках штанов… да, это не самый мой продуманный план, но… тут есть пушки. У двери, две в коробках под диваном, по одному стволу в тумбочках с каждой стороны кровати, в ванной, на кухне под стойкой, за каждой картиной на стенах.  
  
В ответ на это признание Барри только глупо моргнул. Он не удивился и не был против того, что Лен держал дома оружие. Причем огромное количество, Барри даже поразился, что Лен наизусть знал все места.  
  
— Думаю, что ты не умеешь обращаться с оружием, так что просто не трогай, — продолжил Лен. — Все остальное, что ты найдешь, безопасно.  
  
Барри был поражен тому, сколько доверия было в словах Лена, который позволял ему остаться в этой квартире. Это было так трогательно и так много значило для Барри.  
  
— Хорошо, понял, — Барри со всей серьезностью отнесся к информации. — Что-то еще?  
  
— Хм… — Лен закусил губу, припоминая. — Снежок накормлена, сколько бы она ни пыталась убедить тебя в обратном. Если кто-нибудь постучит в дверь, не отвечай и сразу же позвони мне, если они не уйдут. Мои соседи иногда заходят, но они знают мой график работы. Может заявиться Лиза, но у нее есть ключ, и вы оба знаете друг друга.  
  
Когда Лен закончил, Барри кивнул. Он подождал несколько мгновений, думая, что Лен продолжит, но когда понял, что тот все сказал, подошел к нему и поцеловал. Лен, казалось, удивился, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
Лен сумел отстраниться от Барри как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть одеться и выйти из дома, дабы не опоздать на работу. Но он был к этому близок.  
  
Барри не мог сказать, насколько ему грустно оттого, что Лен ушел. Но потом он лег на диван, собираясь вздремнуть — со вкусом Лена во рту и запахом Лена, окружающим его.


	12. Chapter 12

Бар­ри раз­бу­дил за­пах; за­пах све­жего ко­фе и еды. Он вы­бирал­ся из сна мед­ленно, так что ему уда­лось вспом­нить, где он на­ходит­ся и что на гру­ди у не­го при­ят­но мур­лы­чет. Бар­ри по­косил­ся на пу­шис­тый ко­мочек, при­киды­вая, как луч­ше на­мек­нуть кош­ке, что приш­ло вре­мя вста­вать. В кон­це кон­цов, он ос­то­рож­но под­нял Снеж­ка и пе­рело­жил ее на ди­ван. Она до­сад­но за­гуде­ла, но, по­хоже, не со­бира­лась на не­го злить­ся и ус­тро­илась спать.  
  
Еда бы­ла от­личной, как и всег­да, спа­сибо Ми­ку. Бар­ри чувс­тво­вал се­бя бод­рым и пол­ным сил, но Лен поч­ти что спал стоя. Они ед­ва раз­го­вари­вали с тех пор, как он вер­нулся. Но Лен не ка­зал­ся расс­тро­ен­ным или взвол­но­ван­ным, он ска­зал, что в ка­фе все прош­ло хо­рошо и нич­то не пред­ве­ща­ет бе­ды. Он ода­ривал Бар­ри скром­ны­ми улыб­ка­ми, пол­ны­ми обо­жания, и до­воль­но час­то на не­го смот­рел, но бы­ло яс­но, что ему нуж­но как мож­но ско­рее лечь спать.  
  
Ког­да они за­кон­чи­ли есть, Бар­ри по­думал, не сто­ит ли ему уй­ти до­мой. Ухо­дить со­вер­шенно не хо­телось, но он был про­тив то­го, что­бы из-за его при­сутс­твия Лен му­чил­ся от не­досы­па. В кон­це кон­цов, он не смог упус­тить воз­можнос­ти по­об­ни­мать­ся с Ле­ном, и они ре­шили нем­но­го пос­мотреть те­леви­зор. Лен про­дер­жался око­ло пя­ти ми­нут, преж­де чем ус­нул, еле слыш­но пох­ра­пывая на пле­че Бар­ри.  
  
Это бы­ло пот­ря­са­юще. Бар­ри нра­вилось быть с Ле­ном нас­толь­ко близ­ко. Лен поз­во­лял ему смот­реть, как он спит, и это крас­но­речи­во сви­детель­ство­вало о том, нас­коль­ко же ком­фор­тно Ле­ну бы­ло ря­дом с Бар­ри, нас­коль­ко он до­верял ему. Но, не­зави­симо от ро­ман­тичнос­ти Бар­ри, си­деть в од­ной по­зе слиш­ком дол­го он не мог, осо­бен­но ког­да он пол­ностью прос­нулся и не был сон­ным да­же от­да­лен­но.  
  
Ка­кое-то вре­мя Бар­ри пе­релис­ты­вал ка­налы, но ни од­на пе­реда­ча или фильм его не за­цепи­ли. Он ду­мал, что ему удас­тся сдви­нуть­ся с мес­та, не раз­бу­див при этом Ле­на, ко­торый яв­но спал очень креп­ко. Но ес­ли он вы­берет­ся, что тог­да? Мысль об ухо­де все еще пор­ти­ла ему нас­тро­ение.  
  
Мож­но бы­ло по­весе­лить­ся, ра­зыс­ки­вая спря­тан­ные в квар­ти­ре шта­ны, но это бы­ло бы слиш­ком гром­ко, а Бар­ри не хо­тел бу­дить Ле­на. И да­же нес­мотря на раз­ре­шение, Бар­ри все рав­но вос­при­нимал свои те­оре­тичес­кие по­ис­ки как втор­же­ние в лич­ную жизнь.  
  
И тут ему в го­лову приш­ла идея. Ко­неч­но, ему пот­ре­бу­ет­ся по­мощь, но ес­ли его план сра­бота­ет, то бу­дет прос­то от­лично.  
  
Бар­ри мед­ленно и ос­то­рож­но выб­рался из-под спя­щего Ле­на, ос­та­вив его ле­жать на ди­ване, а по­том нак­рыл его оде­ялом. Не­кото­рое вре­мя Бар­ри смот­рел на не­го, а по­том заб­рался с но­гами в со­сед­нее крес­ло и взял свой мо­биль­ный. Хо­рошо, что Лен по­забо­тил­ся об этом: спря­тав его шта­ны, те­лефон ос­та­вил на вид­ном мес­те.  
  
По­раз­мыслив, ко­му на­писать пер­вым, Бар­ри ре­шил, что ма­ма на­вер­ня­ка сог­ла­сит­ся, а Мик мо­жет быть за­нят или во­об­ще спать. Так что Бар­ри ре­шил на­чать с не­го.  
  


***

  
  
При­мер­но че­рез час те­лефон Бар­ри за­виб­ри­ровал, со­об­щая о том, что Мик при­ехал. Бар­ри улыб­нулся и от­крыл дверь, что­бы его впус­тить.  
  
— Я ду­мал, что у те­бя есть ключ, — про­шеп­тал Бар­ри, что­бы не ме­шать Ле­ну спать.  
  
— Есть, — бур­кнул Мик, про­тис­ки­ва­ясь че­рез двер­ной про­ем. — Но из-за это­го хла­ма мне нуж­на еще од­на па­ра рук, что­бы от­крыть дверь.  
  
— Да, точ­но, из­ви­ни.  
  
Бар­ри заб­рал у Ми­ка сум­ки и пос­та­вил их воз­ле две­ри. Мик ог­ля­дел его фи­гуру, яв­но от­ме­тив, что тот был по­лу­об­на­жен.  
  
— Лен… ук­рал мои шта­ны, — сму­щен­но приз­нался Бар­ри.  
  
— И ты не ук­рал его шта­ны в от­вет по­тому, что..?  
  
— О, хм, да, это от­личная идея! Спа­сибо, Мик.  
  
Мик за­катил гла­за, но ког­да он сно­ва за­гово­рил, его го­лос зву­чал серь­ез­но.  
  
— Все нор­маль­но, па­цан. Осо­бен­но пос­ле то­го, что ты сде­лал прош­лой ночью. Ес­ли те­бе ког­да-ни­будь что-то по­надо­бит­ся, не­важ­но, для Лен­ни или нет, прос­то дай мне знать.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, Мик.— Бар­ри улыб­нулся еще ши­ре. — Спа­сибо.  
  
Мик что-то бур­кнул в от­вет и быс­тро ушел. Бар­ри зак­рыл за ним дверь и под­нял при­несен­ные па­кеты.  
  


***

  
  
— Это оп­ре­делен­но не то, что я ожи­дал уви­деть, ког­да прос­нусь.  
  
Бар­ри под­ско­чил от не­ожи­дан­ности и сму­щен­но от­вернул­ся.  
  
— Я… э-э-э… прос­ти ме…  
  
Лен на­чал его це­ловать еще до то­го, как Бар­ри за­кон­чил из­ви­нять­ся.  
  
— Я не жа­лу­юсь, Бар­ри, прос­то уди­вил­ся.  
  
Бар­ри сто­ял на кух­не Ле­на, оде­тый в те се­рые спор­тивные шта­ны, в ко­торых до это­го хо­дил сам Лен. На ку­хон­ном сто­ле ле­жало два де­сят­ка са­хар­ных пе­чений в фор­ме сер­дца, ук­ра­шен­ных го­лубой и бе­лой гла­зурью. Они бы­ли не сов­сем иде­аль­ны, но Бар­ри ду­мал, что и вы­печ­ка, и ук­ра­шения выш­ли впол­не снос­ны­ми.  
  
— Это… это глу­по и смеш­но. Но я прос­то… за­хотел. — Бар­ри еще ми­нуту на­зад не стес­нялся сво­их тру­дов, но те­перь, из-за по­яв­ле­ния Ле­на, чувс­тво­вал се­бя не в сво­ей та­рел­ке.  
  
— Это не глу­по, Бар­ри. Это не­веро­ят­но ми­ло, и я тро­нут. Прав­да. Спа­сибо. — Лен по­цело­вал его сно­ва, а за­тем до­бавил. — Мне ин­те­рес­но, как у те­бя это по­лучи­лось, ведь, ког­да я лег спать, тут ни­чего не бы­ло для вы­печ­ки. И ма­гази­нов, ко­торые бы ра­бота­ли в вос­кре­сенье ве­чером, поб­ли­зос­ти нет.  
  
— Я одол­жил у ма­мы. Она прис­ла­ла ин­гре­ди­ен­ты. Мик при­вез все сю­да.  
  
Лен мор­гнул, а за­тем не­до­умен­но по­качал го­ловой.  
  
— Ну, по край­ней ме­ре, моя ду­хов­ка точ­но ра­бота­ет.  
  
— Я прос­то… мне бы­ло скуч­но и не хо­телось ухо­дить, так что…  
  
Бар­ри чувс­тво­вал, что ему нуж­но из­ви­нить­ся, да­же пос­ле то­го, как Лен ска­зал, что все в по­ряд­ке. Сна­чала его пос­ту­пок ка­зал­ся впол­не ра­ци­ональ­ным, но те­перь он чувс­тво­вал се­бя как-то не­лепо.  
  
— Те­бе не нуж­но ни­чего объ­яс­нять. Ты зна­ешь, что я люб­лю сла­дос­ти. — Лен улыб­нулся. — Прос­нуть­ся от за­паха све­жего пе­ченья, а за­тем об­на­ружить те­бя здесь, в мо­ем до­ме, в мо­ей одеж­де… это все де­ла­ет ме­ня не­веро­ят­ным счас­тлив­чи­ком.  
  
Су­нув пе­ченье в рот Ле­на, Бар­ри по­пытал­ся скрыть, нас­коль­ко эти сло­ва его взбу­дора­жили. Це­ли он не дос­тигнул, но Бар­ри бы­ло все рав­но.  
  


***

  
  
Ос­та­ток дня они про­вели, от­ды­хая в квар­ти­ре Ле­на. Они ели пе­ченье, за­каза­ли ки­тай­скую еду, смот­ре­ли те­леви­зор и во­об­ще нас­лажда­лись об­щес­твом друг дру­га в об­ста­нов­ке бо­лее ком­фор­тной, не­жели ка­бинет Ле­на. Си­дение ря­дом друг с дру­гом за прос­мотром те­леви­зора пос­те­пен­но пе­рерос­ло в объ­ятия, хоть они и де­лали вид, что смот­рят в эк­ран, по­том все ска­тилось к по­целу­ям и все бо­лее от­кро­вен­ным при­кос­но­вени­ям.  
  
Бар­ри по­думал, что джин­сы сей­час бы­ли бы очень кста­ти, ведь на­детые на нем шта­ны не мог­ли скрыть его рас­ту­щий в _этом_ нап­равле­нии ин­те­рес. Но он не жа­лел об этом, по­тому что но­шение одеж­ды Ле­на, ко­торую тот сам на­девал сов­сем не­дав­но, да­рило до­воль­но при­ят­ные ощу­щения.  
  
— Бар­ри…  
  
Лен отс­тра­нил­ся, и Бар­ри не­хотя раз­жал ру­ки, пы­та­ясь вер­нуть се­бе спо­соб­ность мыс­лить, что­бы пос­лу­шать то, что хо­чет ска­зать Лен.  
  
— Ес­ли ты… хо­чешь по­дож­дать, то сей­час са­мое вре­мя ос­та­новить­ся, — тща­тель­но под­би­рая сло­ва, про­из­нес Лен.  
  
— За­чем еще ждать? Раз­ве прош­ло не­дос­та­точ­но вре­мени? — Бар­ри был ис­крен­не оза­дачен.  
  
— У нас до сих пор не бы­ло нас­то­яще­го сви­дания, — на­пом­нил Лен. — Я не… мне не осо­бо это нуж­но. Это не столь важ­но. И ни­как не из­ме­нит мо­их чувств к те­бе. Но я по­нимаю, что те­бе это не­об­хо­димо. И я очень хо­чу по­обе­дать с то­бой и вы­пить ви­на, сво­дить те­бя в ки­но, или му­зей, или ку­да ты за­хочешь. И я это _сде­лаю_ , нес­мотря ни на что. Я… я хо­чу раз­де­лить с то­бой пос­тель и сде­лать го­раз­до боль­ше, чем сон. Но я не хо­чу те­бя то­ропить. Я мо­гу по­дож­дать, — по­дыто­жил Лен, наб­лю­дая за ре­ак­ци­ей Бар­ри.  
  
— Я хо­чу сде­лать все. Пра­виль­ное сви­дание и все та­кое… — твер­до от­ве­тил Бар­ри. — Но нет. Я не хо­чу ждать. Я хо­чу те­бя. Ес­ли ты то­же хо­чешь, то нет смыс­ла ждать.  
  
Ши­рокая улыб­ка Ле­на бы­ла от­личным от­ве­том.  
  


***

  
  
В ито­ге они доб­ра­лись до спаль­ни. Бла­года­ря толь­ко мяг­ким под­талки­вани­ям Ле­на в вер­ном нап­равле­нии, по­тому что Бар­ри ре­шитель­но от­ка­зывал­ся прек­ра­тить це­ловать его и раз­вернуть­ся. По­это­му Бар­ри не по­нял, как плюх­нулся спи­ной на кро­вать.   
  
Лен ух­мыль­нул­ся. Раз­ви­тие со­бытий бы­ло прос­то иде­аль­ным.  
  
Бар­ри быс­тро из­ба­вил­ся от шта­нов и фут­болки, да­же не за­метив, ку­да они упа­ли. При­дер­жи­вая бок­се­ры за ре­зин­ку, он за­мер, гля­дя, как раз­де­ва­ет­ся Лен. Тот снял шта­ны и те­перь взял­ся за по­дол фут­болки, по­тянул его вверх и… зас­тыл.  
  
Бар­ри гул­ко сглот­нул, прок­ли­ная свою за­быв­чи­вость. Он не ду­мал о сво­их шра­мах весь ве­чер. И это бы­ло чу­дес­но. Но шра­мы Ле­на, ко­торые Бар­ри еще не до­води­лось ви­деть… Бар­ри дол­жен был пом­нить, что для Ле­на это мог­ло быть проб­ле­мой. Бар­ри дол­жен был быть го­тов по­мочь ему с этим, не от­вле­ка­ясь на собс­твен­ные же­лания.  
  
— Лен… Ле­онард, — не­уве­рен­но на­чал он, пы­та­ясь пе­рек­лю­чить вни­мание Ле­на на се­бя. — Те­бе не нуж­но се­бя пе­реси­ливать, ес­ли ты не хо­чешь. Мо­жешь ос­та­вить фут­болку. Это нор­маль­но. Я по­нимаю.  
  
— Я _хо­чу_ , Бар­ри, _хо­чу_ … — Лен го­ворил так, буд­то его что-то ду­шит. — Но я… я прос­то… я _знаю_ , что ты по­нима­ешь. Что не бу­дешь ме­ня осуж­дать. Я _знаю_ , что ты не ду­ма­ешь о них. Ты, как ник­то… я знаю! Но я _все еще_ …  
  
— Это не сра­бота­ет, — ос­то­рож­но на­пом­нил Бар­ри. — Мы оба зна­ем, что по­доб­ные чувс­тва не ра­ци­ональ­ны. Они не под­да­ют­ся ло­гике. Не ко­ри се­бя за то, что ты не мо­жешь их кон­тро­лиро­вать. Не то­ропись. Это твое ре­шение. Я под­держу те­бя в лю­бом слу­чае.  
  
— Я… Бар­ри, я те­бя не зас­лу­живаю.  
  
Лен сдал­ся и низ­ко опус­тил го­лову, его тря­сущи­еся паль­цы до сих пор ком­ка­ли фут­болку.  
  
— Нет, блядь, нет! Это _не_ то, что я имел в ви­ду! Это те­бе _не_ доз­во­лено ре­шать!  
  
Бар­ри вско­чил с кро­вати. Он ак­ку­рат­но об­нял Ле­на, что­бы он не още­тинил­ся, ос­то­рож­но, но креп­ко. По­тому что Бар­ри был нас­тро­ен ре­шитель­но.  
  
Он дол­жен был ожи­дать это­го. Он дол­жен был быть бо­лее убе­дитель­ным с са­мого на­чала. Бар­ри по­нимал сом­не­ния Ле­на, ведь они оба бы­ли в груп­пе дос­та­точ­но дол­го.  
  
Де­ло не в том, как Лен выг­ля­дел без ру­баш­ки. Не это бы­ло глав­ной проб­ле­мой. Да, у Ле­на бы­ло мно­го шра­мов, но они не шли в срав­не­ние со шра­мами Бар­ри или Ми­ка. Де­ло в том, что для Ле­на _зна­чили_ эти от­ме­тины.  
  
Каж­дый шрам на те­ле Ле­онар­да рас­ска­зывал о вре­мени, ког­да его отец из­би­вал его; о тех слу­ча­ях, ког­да отец счи­тал его не­удач­ни­ком, не ус­во­ив­шим урок, _не­дос­та­точ­но хо­рошим_. Лен всег­да был не­дос­та­точ­но хо­рош, что бы он ни де­лал. Каж­дый знак пред­став­лял со­бой на­поми­нание о том, что че­ловек, ко­торый дол­жен был бе­зого­вороч­но лю­бить Ле­на, счи­тал его нич­то­жес­твом.  
  
Каж­дая от­ме­тина бы­ла клей­мом. Кто угод­но мог уви­деть наг­лядное сви­детель­ство то­го, что Лен ни­как не мог ис­пра­вить.  
  
Со вре­менем Лен смог с этим спра­вить­ся . Убе­дил се­бя, что все, что го­ворил отец, бы­ло ложью. Но ему столь­ко раз на­поми­нали о его ник­чемнос­ти в мо­лодом воз­расте, да еще и его собс­твен­ный отец… ко­неч­но, это пов­ли­яло на не­го.  
  
— Я хо­чу те­бя. И ты бо­лее чем под­хо­дишь мне, Ле­онард. Ты _пот­ря­са­ющий_! Я да­же не мо­гу объ­яс­нить те­бе, как ты ва­жен для ме­ня. Ты де­ла­ешь ме­ня счас­тли­вым так, как ник­то и ни­ког­да, _ни до_ , _ни пос­ле_ ава­рии. Ты для ме­ня _все_ , Лен. Бо­лее чем все, — с уве­рен­ностью пов­то­рил Бар­ри. — И я не дам те­бе пра­во ре­шать это са­мому, по­тому что я уже при­нял ре­шение. Ты мо­жешь или снять фут­болку, или ос­та­вить. Это не из­ме­нит мо­их чувств. Не из­ме­нит то­го, что я хо­чу те­бя. Не из­ме­нит то­го, что ты для ме­ня зна­чишь.  
  
Лен сглот­нул. Сле­зы тек­ли по его ли­цу. Он об­нял Бар­ри креп­че.  
  
— Я ис­портил весь нас­трой.  
  
— Мы вер­нем его, ес­ли ты хо­чешь. У нас впе­реди це­лая ночь, — пред­ло­жил Бар­ри. — Или мы мо­жем по­дож­дать, ес­ли ты ре­шишь прос­то пос­пать. Я хо­чу те­бя, но мо­гу по­дож­дать. Как ты и ска­зал.  
  
— Я хо­чу те­бя. Сей­час. Се­год­ня ночью, — уп­ря­мо ска­зал Лен. — Я прос­то… прос­то… ты сде­ла­ешь это?  
  
Лен по­казал на свою фут­болку, по­тянув ее вверх; про­ся Бар­ри сде­лать это за не­го.  
  
— Ко­неч­но. Ес­ли ты это­го хо­чешь.  
  
Бар­ри по­дож­дал сог­ла­сия, что­бы быть сов­сем уве­рен­ным, и Лен кив­нул.  
  
Бар­ри взял­ся за по­дол фут­болки и мед­ленно по­тянул ее вверх, че­рез го­лову Ле­на, и фут­болка на­конец упа­ла на пол ря­дом с одеж­дой Бар­ри.  
  
Бар­ри ос­та­новил­ся и прос­то пос­мотрел на Ле­на. Его те­ло бы­ло ис­пещре­но шра­мами: не­кото­рые бы­ли ма­лень­ки­ми, не­кото­рые боль­ши­ми. Ка­кие-то бы­ли за­зуб­ренны­ми, нес­коль­ко бы­ли прос­то пря­мыми крас­ны­ми ли­ни­ями. Про­ис­хожде­ние не­кото­рых Бар­ри бы­ло по­нят­но, но об ис­то­рии по­яв­ле­ния мно­гих он да­же не до­гады­вал­ся.  
  
Бар­ри вдруг по­нял, что де­лать. Он сле­довал сво­им ин­стинктам и на­де­ял­ся, что они его не под­ве­дут.  
  
Бар­ри выб­рал шрам на­угад; тот, что выг­ля­дел как ожог на пле­че Лен­ни. И он по­цело­вал его.  
  
— Ты хо­роший, Ле­онард.  
  
Бар­ри на­шел дру­гой след — ло­маную ли­нию в па­ре дюй­мов от пер­во­го шра­ма, пол­зу­щую вниз по ру­ке Ле­на. Он по­цело­вал и ее.  
  
— Ты та­кой _хо­роший_ , Ле­онард.  
  
Бар­ри на­шел еще один шрам и то­же кос­нулся его гу­бами.  
  
— Ты ум­ный, Лен.  
  
Еще один шрам, еще один по­целуй.  
  
— Ты вер­ный.  
  
И еще, и еще.  
  
— Ты силь­ный.  
  
Сно­ва, и сно­ва.  
  
— Ты храб­рый.  
  
Лен дро­жал, мол­ча гло­тая сле­зы, но ни­чего не го­ворил и не пы­тал­ся ос­та­новить Бар­ри.  
  
Бар­ри про­дол­жал, ис­сле­дуя шра­мы на его ру­ках, гру­ди, жи­воте, а по­том на­чинал сна­чала. Он по­цело­вал каж­дый след, не прек­ра­щая хва­лить Ле­на. Это бы­ло ма­лень­кой рас­пла­той за то, как Лен сов­сем не­дав­но неж­но це­ловал изу­родо­ван­ное ли­цо Бар­ри.  
  
Бар­ри знал, что он не смо­жет сте­реть все шра­мы, ос­тавлен­ные от­цом Ле­на, что его по­целуи не смо­гут зас­та­вить их ис­чезнуть. Но он на­де­ял­ся, что это по­может, хо­тя бы нем­но­го. Тог­да он бу­дет го­тов де­лать это каж­дый день, с удо­воль­стви­ем, ес­ли это воз­можно.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, Бар­ри за­кон­чил изу­чать шра­мы на те­ле Ле­на. Он вер­нулся к его гу­бам и жар­ко их по­цело­вал.  
  
— Ты уди­витель­ный, Бар­ри.  
  
— Как и ты, Ле­онард.  
  
Ког­да они сдви­нулись, при­жав­шись друг к дру­гу, и лег­ли на кро­вать, они сба­вили обо­роты по срав­не­нию с тем, как все на­чина­лось. Те­перь их при­кос­но­вения бы­ли бо­лее осоз­нанны­ми, чем от­ча­ян­ны­ми. Но не ме­нее же­лан­ны­ми.  
  
 _Так нам­но­го луч­ше,_ — отс­тра­нен­но по­думал Бар­ри. Им бы­ло труд­но доб­рать­ся до этой точ­ки, но это лишь сде­лало про­ис­хо­дящее бо­лее _сто­ящим_. Те­перь они луч­ше по­нима­ли друг дру­га, чем рань­ше… Бар­ри ду­малось, что он не по­менял бы ни­чего из то­го, что про­изош­ло.   
  
Но боль­ше он не смог ду­мать ни о чем, кро­ме как о том, как же бы­ло при­ят­но чувс­тво­вать те­ло Ле­на ря­дом с со­бой.


	13. Chapter 13

С момента проникновения в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс прошел целый месяц, и в целом все было хорошо. Неделю назад Мик и Лен принесли партию отмытых денег из одного из своих убежищ и наконец смогли пустить их в дело без всяких опасений. Мафия меньше стала наблюдать за ними. Казалось, что они поверили в то, что у Лена и Мика был тайник с деньгами еще задолго до устроенного ими пожара на фабрике.  
  
Лен пытался всучить Барри часть денег, убеждая его, что раз уж он оказал посильное содействие в их отмытии, то имеет на них право. Барри сначала категорически отказался, но Лена, считавшего такую сделку справедливой, переубедить было невозможно. Барри настаивал на том, что ему некуда спрятать деньги, а внезапно появившийся у него депозит в банке с такой огромной суммой, вызовет ненужные подозрения. Поэтому Лен согласился придержать деньги для Барри и давать ему небольшие суммы время от времени.  
  
Барри с этим смирился и время от времени покупал еду в кафе. Лен за ним наблюдал, со всей ясностью понимая, что он делает. Но он не спорил, и Барри расценил это как свою маленькую победу.  
  
Был вечер пятницы, Барри сидел в кафе и ждал Лена, который заканчивал работу с бумагами у себя в кабинете. Кафе было уже закрыто, поэтому Барри помогал Мадженте убирать со столов. Мик уже ушел сразу после последнего заказа, так что они были втроем.  
  
Барри нравилось общаться с Маджентой, чье настоящее имя, как он выяснил, было Фрэнки. Она была довольно милым подростком, которой пришлось пережить нелегкие времена: она жила то в одной плохой приемной семье, то в другой. Но сейчас ей повезло попасть к хорошим людям, и она была в восторге, потому что они разрешили ей работать в кафе неполный рабочий день. Собственный источник дохода дарил ей чувство безопасности, и приемные родители ее поддерживали. Прозвище же Маджента ей нравилось потому, что это отражало новый этап ее жизни — ее новую семью, разрешившую ей покрасить волосы в малиновый.  
  
Она рассказывала ему о музыкальной группе, о которой Барри никогда не слышал, но все подростки возраста Мадженты ее слушали, когда дверь вдруг открылась с тревожным грохотом. Они оба вздрогнули. Барри был уверен, что дверь заперли.  
  
— Простите, мы закрыты…— Маджента направилась к трем мужчинам, появившимся у входа.  
  
— Не волнуйся, милая, мы не голодны. — Слова были произнесены грубо, с издевкой.  
Все случилось слишком быстро. Барри не успел понять, что происходит, как один из мужчин достал пистолет и направил прямо в лицо Мадженте. Девушка оцепенела, а желудок Барри ухнул в пятки.  
  
— Отойди от нее!  
  
Не думая, он бросился вперед, вставая между пистолетом и Маджентой.  
  
— Ух ты, привет, Уродец, — фыркнул один из мужчин. — Вблизи ты еще страшнее.  
Двое других мужчин рассмеялись, будто он сказал что-то смешное. Но Барри было наплевать. Если они сфокусируются на нем, то забудут о Мадженте.  
  
Он не доставит им удовольствия, реагируя на оскорбления. Вместо этого Барри сделал все возможное, чтобы выглядеть холодным и невозмутимым. Он пытался реагировать так, как бы сделал это Леонард.  
  
— Думаешь, я тебя боюсь? С моим-то лицом? — съязвил Барри. — Я и не через такое прошел.  
  
Если они что-то знают о происхождении его шрамов, то это был очень плохой блеф. Но если нет, шрамы могут в кои-то веки сослужить хорошую службу, придав ему пугающий вид. Если и это не сработает, то, по крайней мере, они переключат внимание на него, а не на Мадженту.  
  
Один мужчина ему улыбнулся. Улыбка была страшной, сочившейся злобой и угрозой. Не сказав ни слова, он взвел курок. Барри собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы остаться спокойным, просто ледяным.  
  
— Беги, позови своего босса, пурпурная малышка, — приказал он, неотрывно глядя на Барри. — Скажи ему, чтобы он шел сюда. Без оружия. Не смей звонить в полицию. Если твой босс хоть что-то сделает, на лице Уродца вдобавок ко всему безобразию появится еще и дырка от пули.  
  
Барри слышал, как стучали каблуки Мадженты за его спиной, но не шелохнулся. Он в упор смотрел на человека, держащего его на мушке. Двое других мужчин встали возле двери, будто охраняли выход.  
  
Кажется, что прошло несколько часов, пока Барри смотрел на дуло пистолета, но на самом деле прошло всего несколько секунд. Наконец, Барри услышал знакомые шаги.  
  
— Адачи. — Голос Леонарда был словно чистый лед. — Если ты сделаешь ему больно, я тебя  _прикончу_.  
  
— Снарт! — мужчина рассмеялся, будто бы его совсем не проняла угроза. — Значит, это правда. Он твоя маленькая игрушка для ебли. Не удивлен, что тебе по нраву уродцы. Ты что, не мог найти кого-то более симпатичного, чтобы он тебе отсасывал? Выбрал такого, что  _без слез_  не взглянешь.  
  
Барри бросил короткий взгляд на Лена, пытаясь показать ему глазами, что все в порядке. Он не хотел, чтобы Лен сделал что-то опрометчивое. Выражение же лица Лена было непроницаемым, но Барри все равно смог понять, насколько тот взбешен. Каждый мускул его тела был напряжен и готов к атаке.  
  
— Не стоит проверять меня, Адачи. Ты не знаешь, на что я способен. Если у твоего босса есть вопросы, пусть она приходит ко мне сама.  
  
Мужчина проигнорировал слова Лена и повернулся к Барри.  
  
— Скажи-ка мне, малыш, он закрывает глаза, когда тебя трахает? Или просто всегда ебет тебя сзади?  
  
Барри тяжело сглотнул, но с удивлением понял, что слова не произвели на него почти никакого эффекта. Он был уверен в своих отношениях с Леном. То, что сказал этот мужчина, было противно и оскорбительно, но не имело никакого значения. У него не было власти над Барри, кроме как направленного на него пистолета.  
  
Барри снова взглянул на Лена — тот буквально кипел от ярости, но изо всех сил пытался сохранить лицо беспристрастным, только сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Но Барри видел, как сильно Лен разъярился из-за того, как с ним осмелился говорить этот мужчина.  
  
Барри снова попробовал взглядом сказать Лену, что все хорошо. Лену не стоило подвергать себя опасности только лишь из-за того, что мужчина поливал Барри дерьмом. Барри мог это выдержать. Ему нужно было только, чтобы он, Лен и Маджента выбрались из этой ситуации целыми и невредимыми. Лен, казалось, понял его, поэтому промолчал.  
  
— Обыщи его, — бросил мужчина одному из своих подельников, указывая на Лена. Барри пришлось безмолвно смотреть, как Лена ощупывают с головы до ног, но так ничего не находят. Но он знал, что в кафе было по меньшей мере три спрятанные пушки. Но Лен пришел к ним безоружным, как ему и сказали, чтобы защитить Барри.  
  
Из-за собственной беспомощности, у Барри в животе вина стянулась тугим узлом. Но если бы на мушке был не он, это могла быть Маджента или любой другой сотрудник кафе. Лен должен был что-то сделать. Он найдет выход из этой ситуации.  
  
— Гойя, стой здесь и следи за дверями. Мы проверим деньги в сейфе. — Держащий пистолет мужчина явно был лидером. — Если будете вести себя хорошо, то выйдете отсюда живыми.  
  
Барри резко вдохнул — этим мужчины были прихвостнями Ямагучи, мафиозного клана, который подозревал, что Лен присвоил себе деньги.  
  
Мужчины пропустили Лена вперед, и Барри пошел за ним, а лидер банды по-прежнему направлял пистолет ему в голову. Когда они проходили мимо открытой двери кухни, то Барри заметил мелькнувшую за стеллажами пурпурную макушку. Он думал, что Мадженте удалось улизнуть через черный ход, но, наверное, его тоже кто-то охранял. К счастью, ее никто не заметил. Хотя Лен должен был знать, что Маджента осталась тут. Наверное, это он и приказал ей спрятаться.  
  
Когда они оказались в кабинете Лена, он открыл сейф без всякого протеста. Второй бандит достал миски, воду и начал проверять деньги. Лидер банды продолжал держать Барри на мушке.  
  
Барри переглянулся с Леном, пытаясь понять, был ли у него план, которому Барри стоило следовать. Глаза Лена были наполнены волнением и заботой — ничего другого они не выражали.  
  
Барри знал, что деньги чистые. Но это не значило, что они в безопасности. Сейчас происходило именно то, о чем в самом начале его предупреждал Лен: бандиты были мелкими сошками, решившимися действовать нагло и без ведома хозяев, надеясь получить поощрение, если они вдруг чудом окажутся правы. По словам Лена, мафия никогда бы не одобрила такую тактику.  
  
Это обостряло ситуацию еще больше. Если бандиты не найдут доказательств, неизвестно вообще, что они будут делать дальше. Сердце Барри бешено стучало, но он старался сохранять хладнокровие. Ему нужно довериться Лену и дать ему шанс найти выход.  
  
Неожиданно со стороны кухни донесся какой-то невнятный шум, а потом дверь в кабинет распахнулась. Бандиты бросились к входу с двух сторон.  
  
— Адачи! Ты соображаешь, что делаешь?! — зарычала женщина, свирепо влетевшая в кабинет. — Опусти чертов пистолет, сейчас же!  
  
Мужчина повиновался, а его подельник забрал у него пушку, и Барри с облегчением вздохнул. Лен приблизился к Барри, но не прикасался к нему, и тот решил последовать его примеру. Он внешне старался выглядеть так же отстраненно, как Лен. Но все, чего ему сейчас хотелось — оказаться в его теплых объятиях. Но Барри все еще сомневался насчет их безопасности.  
  
— Я… Ямагучи! — лидер банды неловко запнулся. — Я проверял деньги! Это фальшивка, которую должны были уничтожить, я это  _знаю_!  
  
— А кто тебе приказал это сделать, а?! Никто! — рявкнула женщина. — Мы не приходим туда, где люди ведут бизнес и не угрожаем людям без должных доказательств! Особенно когда один из них и вовсе ребенок!  
  
Будто в подтверждение ее слов в дверях появилась Маджента, в ужасе замершая между двумя бандитами. В других обстоятельствах она, возможно, возразила бы тому, что ее назвали ребенком, но в этот момент она не произнесла ни слова.  
  
— Отведи ребенка на улицу к мистеру Рори, — приказала женщина. — И пальцем их не трогать! Но пусть побудут снаружи.  
  
То, что Мик был где-то рядом, показалось Барри хорошим знаком. Лен каким-то образом смог с ним поговорить, а тот переговорил с этой женщиной? Она была явно из верхушки мафии и к тому же очень злилась на своих подчиненных из-за того, что они натворили. Барри не удивился бы, если все это было делом рук Лена.  
  
Но посмотрев на своего парня, Барри понял, что Лен все еще очень напряжен. Женщина не двигалась с места, и они тоже не могли просто так уйти. Это был еще не конец.  
  
— Мистер Снарт, я прошу прощения за несанкционированное вмешательство в ваши дела и дела ваших сотрудников. Я знаю, что деньги уже были проверены, что доказало вашу добросовестность в этом вопросе, — женщина обратилась к Лену. — Уверяю вас, Адачи действовал в одиночку. Те, что следовали за ним, не знали, что у него нет приказа. Тем не менее все они будут наказаны. Виноват Адачи, ему нужно преподать урок. Будет уместно, если это сделаете вы, так как он совершил преступление против вас и ваших коллег.  
  
В этот момент Барри наблюдал за Леном, и он заметил, как сжались его челюсти. Лен стискивал зубы, сдерживая себя, чтобы казаться невозмутимым. Барри сомневался, что нужны еще какие-то слова. Он видел все знаки и понимал, что сейчас случится что-то плохое. И он совсем не был к этому готов.  
  
Третий бандит, державший Адачи, толкнул его на колени. Еще один с силой взял его руку и уложил на стол Лена, продолжая удерживать его запястье. Адачи что-то бормотал, умолял и просил, но Барри не понимал смысла слов.  
  
Из кухни принесли нож. Самый большой и самый острый, что был у Мика. Его дали Леонарду — тот совершенно спокойно сжал пальцы на рукоятке, и Барри удивился, что его пальцы даже не дрогнули.  
  
Барри хотел отвернуться, но не стал. Как и Лен, он не мог дать слабину. Если происходящее — это конец всей этой безумной ситуации, то пусть так, пусть это будет уроком, который так хотела дать эта женщина Адачи. Они должны добровольно присутствовать при наказании, чтобы мафия убедилась в их вовлеченности, чтобы затем они посчитали вопрос закрытым и наконец оставили их в покое.  
  
— Двух пальцев будет достаточно, — подытожила женщина. — Поскольку он угрожал двум твоим людям. Указательный и средний, потому что своими действиями он опозорил меня. Это послужит предупреждением всем, кто работает подо мной. Если чьи-то действия пойдут вразрез с моими приказами, неважно, в каком вопросе, в этом или каком-то другом, то наказание будет гораздо хуже.  
  
Она посмотрела на двух других бандитов, присутствующих в комнате, убедившись, что ее слова до них дошли. Один из них держал руку Адачи так, чтобы два пальца не мешали остальным. Мужчина, стоящий на коленях, продолжал просит пощады, но все были глухи к его мольбам.  
  
— Мистер Снарт, прошу… — Ямагучи указала на Адачи.  
  
Леонард взмахнул ножом и опустил его одним резким и сильным движением. Он не медлил ни секунды. Два пальца срезались. Адачи кричал не переставая, ярко-красная кровь брызнула на руку Лена и стол. Барри почувствовал подкатившую к горлу тошноту, но он должен был держать лицо невыразительным настолько, насколько мог. Лена будто приморозило — в нем не было ни единой эмоции.  
  
— Очень хорошо… — кивнула женщина. — Отведите Адачи, чтобы он получил медицинскую помощь. Заберите пальцы, — отчеканила она. — Скажите мистеру Рори, что он может войти, когда будет готов. Но сначала убедитесь, что он отведет ребенка домой. Не нужно ей это видеть.  
  
Наконец они ушли. Все. Мик не появился: он явно повел Мадженту домой, как ему и собирались предложить. Лен и Барри остались в кабинете вдвоем, а между ними стоял залитый кровью стол.  
  
Несколько мгновение они не двигались. Просто стояли, слушая тишину вокруг. Отчасти убеждаясь, что незваные гости действительно ушли. Отчасти потому, что они оба до сих пор были в шоке.  
  
И тогда Лен сломался. Его руки задрожали, и он уронил окровавленный нож на стол. Он упал на колени и глухо всхлипнул, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы, забыв, что его руки все еще были в крови.  
  
Барри через секунду опустился на пол рядом с Леном и обнял его. А после стиснул его окровавленные ладони, пытаясь помочь ему унять дрожь.  
  
— Барри… ты… ты все еще здесь? — Лен уставился на него и моргнул, будто бы не верил в то, что Барри был реален.  
  
— Конечно, я все еще здесь, Лен. Где мне еще быть?  
  
— Но я… ты… я… и ты увидел. Ты  _смотрел_ , как я…  
  
— Ты сделал то, что должен был, и я бы сделал это вместо тебя, если бы та женщина сказала, — твердо ответил Барри. — Я помню, что ты рассказывал о клане Ямагучи. Я все понимаю. Не сделай ты этого, они бы посчитали тебя слабым. Я знаю, что твой отказ принять «подарок» обесчестил бы ее, так что ты не мог поступить иначе. Если бы ты этого не сделал, всем нам было бы хуже. Этот человек был бандитом и подонком. Он угрожал мне и Мадженте, наставив на нас пистолет. Я не говорю, что он этого заслуживает, но я не собираюсь оплакивать его потерю. Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось это сделать. Мне очень жаль, что тебе придется страдать из-за этого и винить себя. Я знаю, что ты точно будешь. Но я хочу все это время быть рядом с тобой. Я буду говорить тебе о том, что я тебя не виню столько раз, сколько нужно. Я не думаю о тебе хуже.  _Я люблю тебя_ , Леонард. И не смей говорить, что ты меня не заслуживаешь, или что я слишком хорош для тебя.  
  
— Я…  _я тоже тебя люблю._  
  
Фраза вышла еле слышной из-за хриплого голоса Лена, но Барри знал — это было сказано искренне.  
  
Они сидели на полу, обнимая друг друга, еще очень долго.  
  
Это был адский вечер. Но они выжили. И после всего этого они точно не позволят себя победить, решил Барри. И они пройдут через это вместе.


	14. Chapter 14

Конечно, первые несколько дней после визита мафии в кафе не были слишком простыми, но Барри на самом деле думал, что все будет намного труднее.  
  
Он ждал, что чувство вины за то, что мужчина лишился двух пальцев, будет его душить. Но этого так и не случилось. Конечно, он хотел бы, чтобы этого никогда не произошло. И сама мысль о случившемся причиняла ему дискомфорт. Но ведь вины самого мужчины в том, что он лишился пальцев, было намного больше, чем вины Барри или Лена. И кстати, по отношению к Барри и Мадженте мужчина вел себя как настоящий ублюдок, поэтому не было особых причин его жалеть.  
  
Леонарду было немного сложнее. То, что он применил к кому-то насилие в качестве «урока», напомнило ему об отце. Лен боялся стать похожим на отца едва ли не больше чего-либо в жизни. Но Адачи явно собирался применить к Барри и Мадженте что-то похуже насилия, и эта мысль не оставляла Лена. Он не был готов подвергать их угрозе, неважно, что ради этого пришлось бы сделать. Неважно, каким бы увидел его Барри. Но тогда Лен думал, что после того, что он сделал с тем мужчиной, Барри от него просто-напросто сбежит.  
  
Но Барри был уверен — Лен выше этого. Знал, что Лен способен на такое, на холодность, на насилие. Но только когда есть угроза, когда он загнан в угол. В этом он совершенно не был похож на своего отца. Случившееся точно не могло уничтожить доброту в сердце Лена. И не могло изменить чувств Барри к нему.  
  
Казалось, что Леонард смог наконец смириться с этим, ведь Барри не оставлял попыток уверять его в том, что между ними все по-прежнему. И это действительно показало Барри, как сильно Лен доверяет ему, полагается на него и прислушивается к его мнению. Барри ценил это; свою возможность помочь Лену так же, как Лен помогает ему.  
  
Конечно, им было нужно время оправиться после произошедшего тем вечером. Отмахнуться и забыть так просто было нельзя. Но через все это они прошли вместе. Были рядом тогда, что было самым главным.  
  
Маджента, как ни странно, чувствовала то же самое, Она отказалась уйти с работы в кафе несмотря на то, что Лен попытался ее убедить в том, что это нужно, чтобы обезопасить ее, и даже пообещал выплатить зарплату за несколько недель, если она решит уволиться. Но Маджента захотела остаться, потому что, по ее словам, это место стало ее домом, а люди, работающие в кафе — ее семьей. Лен не смог заставить себя ее уволить, даже ради ее безопасности.  
  
Казалось, что реальная угроза отступила. Мафия была полностью удовлетворена доказательствами невиновности Лена и Мика и перестала наблюдать за кафе и его сотрудниками, на самом деле выполняя свое обещание оставить их в покое.  
  
Лен потратил некоторую часть отмытых денег на усовершенствование системы безопасности кафе. Он модифицировал ее самостоятельно, так что если кто-то, знакомый с подобным оборудованием, попытается пробраться в кафе, у него точно возникнут трудности.  
  
Клан Ямагути имел своих людей в полиции, так что случившееся было списано как неудачная попытка ограбления. Это то, что сказали Мадженте, ее родителям и матери Барри. Правду знали только Лен, Мик и Барри. Маджента могла что-то заподозрить из-за того, что услышала или увидела, но она ничего не говорила. Видимо, девушке было проще поверить в более простое объяснение.   
  
Лен действительно в тот вечер успел послать срочное сообщение Мику, после того как Маджента прибежала к нему. В свою очередь, Мик отправил сообщение верхушке мафии, в котором рассказал о том, что устроили их подчиненные. У Лена и раньше был план на подобный случай, так что они оба знали что делать без лишних объяснений. Барри был очень рад, что Лен и Мик так хорошо понимали друг друга.  
  
Мик же чувствовал себя виноватым. Он продолжал говорить, что он должен был быть там, с ними, когда в кафе ворвалась мафия, что это он должен был использовать чертов нож, а не Лен.  
  
Но Лен и Барри продолжали терпеливо уверять Мика, что это не так. Если бы Мик был в кафе, ситуация могла стать только хуже. Они были бы в ловушке и могли не успеть связаться с главами мафии, потому что было бы слишком поздно.  
  
Но главное — они смогли пройти через это. Без потерь.  
  


***

  
  
Одним из побочных эффектов случившегося в кафе было то, что Барри стал больше времени проводить с Леном. После того вечера их обоих преследовали кошмары. Им снились совсем другие исходы, намного хуже того, что случилось на самом деле. Лучшим способом прийти в себя после таких тяжелых снов было присутствие друг друга рядом.  
  
Конечно, Барри нравилось быть рядом с Леном, вне зависимости от их занятий. Он любил спать рядом с ним, причем даже просто спать, секс необязательно входил в программу вечера. Хотя секс включался в эту программу частенько, с ухмылкой подумал Барри. А почему нет? Они оба наслаждались этим. Но даже без секса Лен был очень нежным, и Барри безумно любил в нем эту черту.  
  
Это казалось удивительным, учитывая то, каким холодным и нелюдимым Лен мог показаться на первый взгляд. Лен нечасто был инициатором контактов с другими людьми, как замечал Барри. Но его Лен обнимал свободно и тепло. Как будто инстинктивно чувствовал, что Барри нуждается в этом, и хотел быть тем, кто дарит ему эти объятия. Барри не знал, как его за это благодарить.  
  
Через несколько дней после вторжения в кафе Лен расчистил немного пространства для Барри у себя в квартире, чтобы тот мог принести свою одежду и некоторые личные вещи. Это был ненастоящий переезд. Барри по-прежнему много времени проводил дома, а Лен работал в кафе. Барри не хотел надолго оставлять маму одну в большом пустом доме и все еще помогал ей с выпечкой. Но большую часть ночей он проводил в квартире Лена.  
  
Его мама только способствовала этому. Барри знал, что она рада за них с Леном. По-своему это помогало и ей, потому что она стала меньше волноваться. Она проводила время со своими друзьями или встречалась с кем-то, пока Барри был у Лена.  
  
Несмотря на то что Барри довольно много времени проводил в его квартире, он все еще не встречался с соседями. Поэтому утром после завтрака, когда кто-то внезапно постучал в дверь, Барри был очень удивлен.  
  
— Леонард, дорогой, это Эстель!  
  
Барри вопросительно поднял брови, когда Лен поднялся со стула, чтобы открыть дверь.  
  
— Соседка снизу, — пояснил он.  
  
Когда Лен отпер дверь, за ней обнаружилась невысокая пожилая женщина.  
  
— Здравствуй, дорогой. Прости, что так рано беспокою. — Она улыбнулась так, как улыбаются все бабушки. — У меня снова нет электричества. Не будешь ли ты так любезен спуститься и снова проверить щиток?  
  
— Без проблем, — ответил Лен, после чего добавил. — Барри, это Эстель. Эстель, это мой парень Барри.  
  
На лице Эстель привычно возникло удивление, когда она увидела шрам Барри, но она быстро справилась с собой и тепло улыбнулась Барри. Они оба кивнули друг другу в знак приветствия.  
  
— Проводка в доме старая и иногда отключается при перенапряжении. Я быстро все поправлю и вернусь, — сказал Лен.  
  
— Я бы и сама справилась, но мои колени совсем плохи. Для них просто ад спускаться по ступенькам, а потом подниматься обратно, — добавила Эстель.  
  
Барри понимающе кивнул, и Лен вышел из квартиры, направляясь на этаж ниже. Он хотел спросить, стоит ли ему пойти с ним, но Снежок кинулась к дверям. Барри бросился вперед, чтобы схватить и удержать ее. Сначала она крутилась ужом в его руках, но потом затихла и позволила себя унести.  
  
— Эй, ты же знаешь, что тебе туда нельзя! Ты домашняя кошка, Снежок! — попытался внушить кошке Барри, пока она недовольно гудела.  
  
Эстель улыбнулась и хмыкнула.  
  
Барри посетовал, что ему опять придется использовать ролик для одежды — белая шерсть кошки отчетливо заметна на его темной одежде.  
  
— Приятно видеть, что ты заботишься о ней, — заметила Эстель. — Последний мужчина, с которым встречался Леонард, позволил ей сбежать несколько раз. Даже не попытался ее остановить. Сказал, что это не его дело.  
  
— Это ужасно. — Барри поморщился.  
  
Он знал, что некоторые бывшие Лена были… ну, придурками. Но новые подтверждения этого было все еще странно слышать. Барри иногда подозревал, что это так шалило подсознание Лена. Он выбирал людей, которые плохо с ним обращались, потому что считал, что не заслуживает лучшего. Барри и члены группы, куда они оба продолжали ходить, активно над этим работали.  
  
— Ну… у Лена сейчас есть я, — решительно сказал он. — Это значит, что его кошка никуда не убежит и я буду помогать ему так, как смогу.  
  
— Отлично, дорогой! Я не была слишком уверена в Леонарде, когда он переехал сюда. Для мужчины своего возраста он казался мне слишком холодным, чтобы быть искренним. Было очевидно, что он что-то скрывает. Но потом я встретила Снежка и снова задумалась. Человек, который заводит пушистую белую кошечку по кличке Снежок и заботится о ней, не может быть плохим.  
  
Барри мягко улыбнулся. Он был рад слышать, что еще кто-то, кроме него, видит хорошую сторону Лена.  
  
— Кстати, — продолжила Эстель, — тогда у меня как раз гостила внучка. Она примерно твоего возраста. Тогда она говорила с сестрой Леонарда, Лизой, и я услышала, что «снежок» это что-то жаргонное. Но это вовсе не делает Леонарда плохим человеком, у него просто своеобразное чувство юмора.  
  
— Погодите,  _что_? — Барри смутился и быстро заморгал.  
  
Эстель внимательно посмотрела на Барри, словно пыталась решить, он и правда не понимает, о чем речь, или прикидывается дурачком. А он и правда не понимал, о чем она говорит.  
  
— Это сленг, дорогой, — наконец объяснила она. — Что-то сексуальное. Ты можешь его…  _загуглить_ , как там делают твои ровесники.  
  
К счастью, Барри не пришлось долго стоять с отвисшей челюстью, потому что внизу в коридоре загорелся свет.  
  
— Думаю, что мы еще увидимся, дорогой. — На прощание Эстель махнула ему рукой. — Скажи Леонарду спасибо!  
  
Барри пообещал его поблагодарить. Сразу после того как он спросит у своего парня, правда ли он назвал свою кошку как… и после того, как Лен перестанет смеяться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про "игру в снежки" или просто "снежки" можно почитать тут: http://sexencyclopedia.net/65-igra-v-snezhki.html  
> (осторожно, может сквикнуть)


	15. Chapter 15

Барри вошел в кабинет Лена, стараясь сохранять лицо как можно более беспристрастным. Он не должен был вызвать у Лена беспокойство, ведь тот его слишком хорошо знал.  
  
— Что случилось? — Лен сразу поднялся на ноги и очутился рядом с Барри менее чем за секунду.  
  
— Это… это не особо важно. Просто на меня кое-кто глазел. — Несмотря ни на что, Барри принял объятия Лена.  
  
— Мне следует выгнать кого-то из кафе? Ты же знаешь, что я могу. Мик будет только рад в буквальном смысле вышвырнуть их на улицу.  
  
— Нет, нет, это было не настолько плохо! — поспешил заверить его Барри.  
  
Это было правдой. Это было не так уж ужасно. Барри привык к тому, какие реакции порой вызывает его лицо. Конечно, это все еще ранило его. Но меньше, чем должно было. Гораздо меньше. Барри чувствовал больше раздражение и расстройство, нежели что-то другое, на данный момент.  
  
— Это просто… я пытался им  _помочь_ , а они просто смотрели на меня с открытыми ртами, — проворчал Барри.  
  
— Тебе не нужно никому помогать, я же тебе уже говорил. Мне нравится, что ты проводишь время здесь, что ты рядом. Но тебе не нужно общаться с клиентами, если ты не хочешь. Но если ты все же хочешь, то я вышвырну любого, кто причиняет тебе неудобства. Кафе справляется все лучше и лучше. У нас отличная репутация благодаря отличному качеству еды. И у нас достаточно прибыли, чтобы не терпеть грубых клиентов. У меня нет абсолютно никаких проблем с тем, чтобы избавиться от того, что тебя напрягает.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду. Я не…  
  
Объяснение Барри было прервано громким треском, раздавшимся из кухни.  
  
Через секунду Лен вытащил пистолет, который был прицеплен к столешнице снизу. Барри глотнул, а его желудок скрутило от беспокойства.  
  
— Оставайся здесь, — приказал ему Лен.  
  
Барри не стал спорить и просто кивнул. Они обсуждали подобные ситуации. У них был разработан план на случай, если вторжение в кафе снова повторится. На самом деле планов было множество, чтобы учесть все возможные сценарии. Барри надеялся, что им не придется их использовать. Но, по крайней мере, Барри знал, как действовать.  
  
Барри запер дверь кабинета, когда Лен ушел, а потом бросился к компьютеру Лена, чтобы включить видеонаблюдение. После введения пароля на экране появились параметры настройки видео- и аудиозаписи для всех помещений кафе. Барри быстро выбрал изображение из кухни.  
  
К Мику кто-то вломился — это все, что Барри смог понять. Угол камеры был таким, что можно было только разглядеть Мика и еще кого-то, прижатого к духовке. Мик держал незнакомца за плечо и волосы, в опасной близости к включенной конфорке.  
  
Барри не удалось разглядеть лицо визитера, но он понял, что тот был намного ниже Мика. Он что-то испуганно бормотал. Он совсем не мог сравниться с Миком. Но это не значит, что это не было ловушкой.  
  
Барри изучал остальную часть кухни, когда в кадре появился Лен. Больше никого не было поблизости.  
  
— Мик, что случилось? — донесся сквозь динамики его холодный голос.  
  
— Парень чуть ли не бегом сюда влетел. Какая-то бессмыслица, — проворчал Мик.  
  
Лен направил пистолет на незнакомца, тот сразу запаниковал при виде оружия. Его голос взлетел.  
  
— Эй, эй! В этом нет необходимости! Я пытаюсь сказать, что мне не нужны неприятности! Я не собираюсь красть рецепт сэндвичей или еще что-то! Конечно, они очень вкусные, но я не воровать пришел! Нет, я здесь совсем не поэтому! Просто… парень ушел сюда! Я пошел за ним. Я хочу с ним поговорить! Он здесь работает, да? Его лицо было как…  
  
Незнакомец ткнул в собственную щеку, делая царапающие движения пальцами, намекая на шрамы. Барри по-прежнему не мог разглядеть его лицо, потому что его загораживал Мик, но движение руки увидел. Барри скривился — такое описание его внешности было грубым.  
Лен, казалось, с ним согласился бы. Он придвинулся ближе и поднес пистолет к голове парня.  
  
— Что тебе нужно от моего Барри?! — прорычал он.  
  
Сердито рыкнув, Мик подтолкнул парня ближе к открытому пламени.  
  
— Нет, нет, ничего плохого! Я… ладно, это было грубо, мне очень жаль! Я ничего такого не имел в виду! Ничего! Я клянусь! Не нужно оружия или огня! Я… я просто уйду, если нужно! Можешь сказать ему, что я его искал, что он гений, и я хочу предложить ему работу, если не буду бояться за свою жизнь прямо сейчас!   
  
Для Барри это было последней каплей. Он выругался и бросился к двери. Добежав до кухни, он остановился за спиной Лена.  _Это недоразумение_ , — думал он. Но расстраивать Лена глупыми рисками не хотелось.  
  
Барри был достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть лицо незваного гостя. Теперь он видел его полностью. Он узнал его. Они вместе работали в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Друзьями они не были, потому что пересекались нечасто, так как трудились в разных отделах. Но они часто встречались в холле на первом этаже. Хотя Барри не помнил, как его зовут, да и парень его не узнал.  
  
— Он говорит правду, — сказал Барри. — Я чуть раньше дал ему формулу. Химическую формулу, я имею в виду. Он приходил к кафе со своим другом последние несколько дней. Они обсуждали проект, над которым работают. Говорили про часть, которую никак не могут решить. Я услышал это и… понял, что нужно сделать. Написал формулу на салфетке и отдал им. Они просто… уставились на меня. Я подумал, что это из-за лица. Поэтому ушел и вернулся сюда.  
  
Барри старался добавить больше подробностей, чтобы быстро все объяснить. Лен склонил голову к плечу, явно внимательно слушая, но глаз с незнакомца не сводил и продолжал держать его на мушке.  
  
— Черт, нет! Нас совсем не волновало твое лицо! В смысле мне жаль, что ты так подумал. Но все не так! Это не мое дело! И мне лучше сейчас заткнуться, — тихо закончил он, съеживаясь под угрожающими взглядами Лена и Мика. — Дело в том, что ты гений! Мы пытались решить это уравнение целую  _неделю_! И ты просто услышал половину наших разговоров и решил его на  _салфетке_! Я не буду использовать твою формулу безвозмездно. Если ты хочешь, то можешь присоединиться к нашему проекту! Но ты убежал, не оставив вообще никакой информации, чтобы мы могли с тобой связаться! Поэтому я и бросился сюда! Я не думал, что вход на кухню карается смертной казнью. Возможно, вам следует повесить знак на кухню, чтобы предупредить людей. Типа «Повар может убить вас за вторжение» или что-то в этом духе.  
  
— Вы… хотите предложить мне работу? — Барри недоуменно заморгал, стараясь соображать быстрее.  
  
— Да, определенно! Но знаешь, предпочту, чтобы твои друзья не вышибли мне мозги. Если ты можешь…  
  
— Циско! Ты нашел его? Что тут происходит?!  
  
На кухню ворвалась девушка. Она сидела в кафе с этим парнем, которого, как выяснилось, звали Циско. Барри ее не знал. Он не помнил, что она работала в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, но это было возможно. Уэллс консультировался с огромным количеством людей перед запуском ускорителя частиц.  
  
— Доктор Сноу?! — Мик, к изумлению Барри, узнал эту девушку.  
  
— Мик? Как ты здесь оказался? Сколько лет, сколько зим! Ты готовишь здесь? Я не знала, что ты повар! Еда восхитительна! Мы теперь все время сюда возвращаемся! — казалось, что и сама девушка безумно рада видеть Мика.  
  
— Здорово, замечательно, мы все друзья! Теперь вы можете, пожалуйста, отпустить меня и убрать пистолет? — попросил Циско. Мик посмотрел на девушку, а потом на Лена. Лен окинул их всех взглядом и переглянулся с Барри, вопросительно подняв брови.  
  
— Хм… да, я думаю, что все нормально. Это просто недоразумение, — подтвердил Барри.  
Лен кивнул, опуская пистолет, а Мик отпустил Циско.  
  
— Прости за это. — Барри почувствовал необходимость извиниться перед Циско и девушкой-доктором. — У нас недавно был взлом, так что мы все немного нервные.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Только я точно потерял от страха пять лет жизни, — проворчал Циско. — Но мне жаль, что мы заставил тебя подумать, что… дело в чем-то другом, кроме формулы. На самом деле, мы были в шоке от того, как быстро ты решил уравнение, будто это была фигня на минуту размышлений.  
  
— Это… была не фигня? — Барри пожал плечами. — Я же инженер-химик. Это моя работа. И ваши идеи по усовершенствованию одежды, чтобы удержать тепло путем применения химических соединений для создания материала…  
  
— Это все безумно увлекательно, если бы мы еще понимали, о чем ты говоришь, — вмешался Лен. — Но кухня не лучшее место для таких разговоров. У Мика еще есть заказы. Можете поговорить в моем кабинете.  
  
Для кого-то это могло прозвучать как предложение покинуть их, чтобы они смогли поговорить в кабинете. Но Барри знал, что это не так. Лен не позволит Барри пропасть из виду после всего этого. Пока он не будет уверен, что Циско надежный. Лен наверняка притворился, что не понимает, о чем они говорят. Недооценка способностей, обнаружил он, лучший способ получить преимущество. Барри это нравилось.  
  
Циско не выглядел смиренным. Но сейчас ему оставалось только согласиться. Барри было немного не по себе, но в целом он чувствовал себя нормально. Он хотел познакомиться с Циско поближе, помогая ему с проектом, который Барри действительно заинтересовал. Если ему повезет, то этот случай распахнет перед ним двери для дальнейшей работы.  
  
— Ребята, вперед, — сказала девушка. — Я только немного консультирую по этому проекту, Циско уже знает мое мнение. Я хочу пока остаться здесь и поговорить с Миком. Я не буду мешать тебе готовить?  
  
— Было бы здорово, — громыхнул Мик. — Заказы почти готовы, мы скоро закрываемся.  
  
Если бы Барри не знал наверняка, он готов был бы поклясться, что Мик покраснел. Лен ухмыльнулся, глядя на него. Очевидно, он понимал, что происходит. Барри нужно попозже вытрясти из Лена подробности. Но сейчас он с нетерпением ждал возможности позволить своей голове сосредоточиться на химических соединениях и их применении.  
  


***

  
  
Работая вместе, Барри и Циско подружились. Циско организовал небольшую начинающую компанию с несколькими людьми, которые тоже работали в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Разработка защитной одежды была одним из многих проектов, заинтересовавших Барри. Циско же был рад помощи. За это платили немного, но все же. У компании был потенциал, и через какое-то время она обязательно выстрелит. Барри надеялся на это.  
  
Циско смирился с присутствием Лена в жизни Барри —  _«чрезмерно заботливого и даже пугающего бойфренда»_ , как он его называл. Лен же убедился, что у Циско нет никаких связей с мафией или иных скрытых мотивов. Удостоверившись в этом, Лен стал более открытым и начал вклиниваться в разговоры из области поп-культуры, науки и технологий со знанием дела. Выражение лица Циско, когда он узнал о притворстве Лена, было неописуемым.  
  
— Он… он на самом деле все это время знал, о чем мы говорим?! И не только о науке, но и обо всех других вещах?! Он точно не какой-нибудь Сайлон?  _(вымышленная кибернетическая цивилизация. — Прим. Пер.)_  
  
— Думай как хочешь, — ухмыльнулся Лен. — Я тебя надул. Сочту «сайлона» за  _комплимент_.  
  
Барри рассмеялся, а Циско разинут рот. После этого Лен и Циско стали ладить немного лучше.  
  
Но лишь до тех пор, пока Циско не встретил Лизу и не предложил устроить тройное свидание — Барри и Лен, Мик и Кейтлин, Циско и Лиза. Лен, наверное, думал о том, чтобы пристрелить Циско за такие идеи, но Лиза все уладила, потому что Циско ей понравился. И Лен правда уважал Циско, хоть и не был готов в этом признаться.  
  
Кейтлин, как она и говорила, продолжала консультировать Циско по проектам. Но только изредка, потому что у нее была своя работа в клинике. Она была одним из врачей, лечивших ожоги Мика после несчастного случая с огнем несколько лет назад. Именно она смогла убедить его обратиться к психологу, и в итоге Мик смог уговорить на это и Лена.  
  
В какой-то степени Кейтлин стала причиной того, что Барри в итоге встретился с Леном. Он знал, что Лен был в курсе. С ней он никогда холодно не разговаривал и всегда вел себя как джентльмен. Мик и Кейтлин пока что были просто друзьями, они не торопились с отношениями, но Барри думал, что у них есть шансы.  
  
Может быть, Барри был романтиком. Но ему нравилась мысль о том, что все они кого-то встретили и могли быть счастливы. Барри чувствовал, что у него появились самые настоящие друзья. Даже ближе тех, что были у него до несчастного случая. Это значило для него намного больше, чем он мог сказать.


	16. Chapter 16

Барри взглянул на часы, висящие в комнате, и закусил губу. Он должен был оставить Циско и вернуться домой раньше. Но им наконец-то удалось сделать прорыв в проекте, над которым они работали весь последний месяц. Перед этим им позвонили из Меркури Лабс и предложили профинансировать один из других их проектов, если их команда поделится результатами. Скоро они смогут позволить себе снять нормальный офис, а не работать в тесной квартирке Циско.

<i>Но это не оправдание,</i> — упрекнул Барри сам себя. Сегодня вечером у них с Леном свидание. Несмотря на то что Барри часто опаздывал… ну… <i>везде</i>, на свидания с Леном он не опаздывал никогда. Он не хотел начинать это делать именно сегодня, особенно учитывая то, как трудно ему было убедить Лена пойти.

<i>Я нервничаю,</i> — признался Барри самому себе. Он не был на профессиональных спортивных мероприятиях с детства, когда отец впервые взял его на бейсбольный матч. Барри во время игры просто уснул, что не в первый раз доказывало, что спорт был совсем не его темой.

Но Леонард любил смотреть хоккей, и Барри нравилось, каким возбужденным он становился за просмотром игры. Собственное мнение Барри относительно спорта было иным. Ему нравились скорость игры, мастерство и изящество некоторых видов спорта. Но он вряд ли стал бы смотреть игры, если бы Лену они не были интересны.

Барри считал, что все это вполне неплохо, но Лен с ним был несогласен. Он терпеть не мог давить на Барри с какими-то действиями, но Барри и <i>правда</i> хотел пойти!

Он просто нервничал. Все эти люди, настроенные на игру... Они могли заметить, что Барри вовсе не настоящий болельщик. И <i>все </i>эти люди теоретически увидят его лицо. На стадионе ведь всегда аншлаг.

На самом деле Барри получил билеты от Циско. А Циско вручил их клиент одного из их проектов. Лизе они были не нужны, потому что, по ее словам, она видела слишком много хоккея в своей жизни. Если бы это были билеты на фигурное катание, то, конечно, другое дело. Но Циско все равно не хотел идти, тем более один, так что он отдал билеты Барри.

Барри мог бы предложить Лену пойти с Миком. Мика не особо привлекал хоккей, но драки во время матча он мог бы оценить. Но Барри хотел <i>сам </i>пойти с Леном. Хотел попробовать что-то новое, даже если из-за этого он нервничал и переживал. Но с Леном Барри будет в полной безопасности. Есть шанс, что он даже получит удовольствие от игры.

Но Барри опоздал и не хотел, чтобы Лен расценил его оплошность как-то неправильно. Других мыслей у Барри не было. Только нервозность. Но он все еще <i>хотел это сделать.</i>

Барри достал хоккейный свитер, который Лен одолжил ему, и надел его поверх футболки. Свитер доставал Барри почти до коленей, но он и был оверсайз. Барри же, как ни старался, не мог оторвать взгляд от своего отражения в зеркале.

Свитер был белым, с синими и золотыми оттенками. Это были командные цвета. Их сочетание и большой логотип команды располагались посередине. Но даже несмотря на это свитер был слишком белым. А Барри после взрыва не носил светлые цвета.

Барри смотрел на себя, и ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Из-за белого свитера его шрам стал более красным и пугающим. Но Барри глубоко вздохнул и решительно сжал кулаки. Он хотел сделать это.

Но это был не просто свитер. Конечно, надевать его на игру было вовсе не обязательно, но… у Лена был такой же. Барри хотел почувствовать, как они подходят друг другу, как Барри подходит ему.

И Барри действительно нравился игрок, чей номер сейчас он носил на спине! На его спине было напечатано «Мяятта» и номер три. Этот хоккеист был одним из немногих, кого Барри успел узнать, потому что он тоже был новичком в этом сезоне. Это было здорово, потому что Барри тоже в каком-то смысле был новичком в хоккее.

Олли Мяятта был <i>d-man</i>, что означало защитник, несмотря на другое значение, которое возникло в голове Барри. Разумеется, именно поэтому Лен использовал эту аббревиатуру, чтобы объяснить Барри позицию игрока <i>(d-man — мужчина, любящий члены. — Прим. пер.)</i>

Свитер, который собирался надеть Лен, был почти таким же, как у Барри, только с номером девять и фамилией Пола Кария, капитана команды.

Мысли о Лене и о том, насколько Барри был рад узнать столько о хоккее за такое короткое время, пока они смотрели игры вместе, слегка его успокоили. <i>Я хочу это сделать,</i> — снова повторил Барри про себя.

— Барри! Леонард здесь! — раздался снизу голос его мамы.

Барри в полном отчаянии обругал сам себя. Он всегда ждал у двери, когда Лен забирал его из дома. Не то чтобы Лен или мама Барри были против того, чтобы Лен для начала вошел внутрь. Но Барри всегда так волновался перед тем, как провести время с Леном вдвоем и пойти на настоящее свидание, что всегда первым бежал вниз. Теперь Лен точно поймет, что что-то не так.

Барри поспешно расчесался и еще раз взглянул на себя в зеркало. Он по-прежнему ненавидел свою внешность. Но поделать с этим уже ничего нельзя было. Схватив телефон и бумажник, он сунул их в задний карман джинсов. Теперь он был готов спуститься.

Когда Барри увидел Леонарда, то застыл как вкопанный на середине лестницы. Лен держал в руках рамку для фотографий и смотрел на снимок. Это была одна из десятка фотографий, которые мама Барри хранила дома. На фото Барри был запечатлен еще до аварии. С красивым, ровным и не изуродованным лицом.

Леонард еще никогда не видел Барри без шрамов, даже на фотографии. Барри не мог пошевелиться.

Сейчас Лен поднимет взгляд от снимка, где у Барри нормальное лицо, и увидит Барри таким, каким он был сейчас, и он…

— Это <i>мой </i>Барри!

Голос Леонарда был ласковым, а глаза светились любовью и счастьем. Лен отложил фото, даже не посмотрев на него, будто ничего не случилось. Он смотрел только на реального, настоящего Барри перед ним, со шрамами и всем остальным. Лен приблизился к нему, сократив расстояние за несколько секунд.

Лен поцеловал Барри в щеку. В ту, что со шрамами.

Когда Лен его обнял, Барри попытался скрыть то, как задрожали его колени, и постарался не расплакаться. Он знал, что Лен все понял и подыграл ему ради спокойствия мамы Барри.

— Вы оба так хорошо смотритесь вместе! — радостно заметила она. — Могу я… если вы… если все хорошо, то можно я вас сфотографирую?

Барри нервно сглотнул и облизал губы. После взрыва он не позволял снимать себя на камеру. Он не хотел видеть себя на фото таким, как сейчас.

Но сейчас… сейчас все было иначе. Здесь, в объятиях Лена, рядом с мамой, которая улыбалась с таким одобрением. Барри хотел запечатлеть этот момент. Хотел смотреть на фото и вспоминать этот момент, который, Барри был уверен, который секунду станет катастрофой. Но сейчас он хотел только лишь сохранить память, чтобы сберечь эти воспоминания.

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Барри.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Лен, внимательно глядя на него.

— Да, уверен.

На фото Барри улыбался, как и Лен. У них были одинаковые искренние улыбки и одинаковая хоккейная форма, и они стояли в обнимку на лестнице. <i>Хорошая фотография</i>, — подумал Барри, посмотрев на нее позже. Ему понравилось, как он на ней выглядит, несмотря на шрамы.

Игра тоже оказалась хорошей. Барри отлично повеселился. На него смотрели, как и всегда, но это совсем ему не мешало. Даже когда Лен поцеловал его и они оказались на огромном экране «камеры поцелуев».

Той же ночью Барри лежал под одеялом абсолютно обнаженный, как и Лен рядом, и они оба были уставшими и пресыщенными. В тот момент Барри не хотел быть другим. Не хотел изменить свое лицо, даже если бы мог. Потому что именно тогда Барри понял, насколько прекрасной была его жизнь. Со шрамами и всем остальным.


End file.
